Different World
by l.hate.people
Summary: Being finished by Glittering Moon -Sakura Haruno, a teen lives in Tokyo that got pulled into the Shinobi world by a book and there, she will change 2 Uchiha's fate. Adventure, Love, Humor, Friendship and lot more going on -
1. Where am I!

"OH MY GOD! I'm late again!" A pink haired teenager yelled as she ran downstairs. Her house is super big and quite because her parents own 2 famous company and either her parents are at work or mad at each other but mostly away for work. Most of the time they argue and forget about her existent. It's lonely in the house by herself and the maids but she never even really talked to any of them before.

Every time her mom comes home she would always hug Sakura like she hadn't seen her in many years and continue saying how much she misses her. Like "Sakura-chan, my precious baby, I missed you so much!" "Did you get hurt? Where? Who? When? I will sue them!" She was use to her mom hugging her out of nowhere.

Let's get back where we were. 17 year old Sakura Haruno is late for school... again. It's her 57 time tardy in 1 month including tardy to classes. Why? Because of her comfy bed and perverts, molesters popping out of nowhere and blocking her way.

She checked her school uniform if it was messed up and grabbed her school beg which had her books and homework, and more importantly another set of close in case of anything that got her uniform dirty because her parents would go crazy if anything happened to their daughter. "Crap! Late late late!"

She ran out the door that the maid had opened for her. "Thanks!" She yelled, looking back while running.

"Your welcome Sakura-sama. Have a nice day." The maid bowed. Sakura never liked attentions so she never takes the limo that her parents provided for her every morning. Another thing she didn't like, hated was being the famous and rich girl in the whole school and they all ways treat her differently. She hated it.

She's just like any average girl except she was small and weight less than others. The only not average part is her hair and eyes. Pink hair and emerald eyes that she naturally had. People have either brown hair or black hair with black or brown eyes, well those who dye their hair and have color eye contact is a different matter.

She didn't know that everyone is either jealous or envy her because of her natural beauty. She is just beautiful compare to anybody even to model that have a huge amount of makeup on or plastic surgery. Her smile is bright and her skin is flawless, no makeup, no wrinkles, and no cuts or bruise. Guys drool over her and admires her beauty.

Tilting her cutely shaped head a bit as she spoke was a habit of hers that would make a lot of adults squeal and hug her, mostly the moms and the teenager guys.

Everybody in Tokyo knew about her.

She was more famous than singers, rock stars, models, writers, actor, actress, and a lot more due to her natural beauty, nice, gentleness, cuteness, unique her hair, her eyes, naive, innocent and the most famous; her smiles.

Sakura never idolized rock stars or movie stars like the other girls in her class. She didn't stay up to odd hours of the night IMing her friends about how hot someone looked while doing something. She wasn't like most girls who fawned over the guys in magazines.

She's been studying her career since middle school to become a doctor. Her parents would always praise her being so smart and all that crap with expensive stuff and she would always tell them she doesn't need them. It's just waste of money.

Sakura always wanted something fun or at lease adventures thing to happen in her life because her days are always the same. Go to school, go home, eat, shower then sleep. She didn't have any friends. Her classmates only hangout with her because of her fame and richness but when school ends they go do their own stuff and forget her.

She wish something could just take her away and adventurous stuff happen.

Oh. she doesn't know that her wish is just about to come true.

~X~

"A book?" She asked herself while walking to the title less book laying on the grass that was next to the sidewalk. She bend down and picked it up and stood up while examining it.

"What kind of book that doesn't have a name." She mumble to herself and raised an eyebrow. Who care if she was late to school... more like an hour late to school. She opened it and a flash of light blind her eyes.

She didn't feel her body disappear but in reality she and the book disappear in thin air and the book was no where seen when the light was gone. Sakura took a look at her surrounding and found that she was in the forest.

Wait. Forest?

WTF? Wasn't she on the sidewalk? With the book?

Speaking of the book where was it? Sakura looked on the ground and everywhere around her but no sign of the book.

The important thing is where is she? How did she get here? All different kind of questions flew through her mind and she was scared right now. Alone in some unknown forest? With nobody or protection? Who wouldn't? Worst is that the forest is dead silent! No sound, no squirrels, no animals, no wind and not a sound was heard.

How came there be no animal when the grass are like super healthy? Every animal likes fresh grass and fresh air.

Sakura was really scared now, she wants this to be a dream and wake up soon from this nightmare.

_Rustle._

Sakura slowly look up at the tree hoping it was a squirrel but no sign of one. Her heart was pounding and fear was taking over.

_'Come on, let this dream end please.' _She mentally pry to herself.

More leaves moving, she grip her school bad on her left shoulder tighter. _'NO! My life is gonna end'_ She mentally screamed in her head.

"Gyah! Shut up fat bitch! Your hurting my ears!" A voice screamed.

Wait a voice? _'OMGEE I'M SAVED!' _

"I'M NOT FAT! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY!" a scratchy voice screamed.

By the sound of that they don't really like each other that much.

"Shut up." A cold yet smooth voice ordered. A guy with midnight blue hair that is shaped like a chicken's ass and onyx eyes came out of the tall bush. Three more came out behind him. One with red hair and glasses, the other has blue hair and the one next to the blue haired man was an orange haired man. Only difference is their clothes!

The guy with midnight hair eyes narrowed and Sakura took a step back when he took a step forward. Even though they are humans, the are still strangers. They could be molesters, kidnappers, perverts well not the girl but still they could also be in a gang!

"Who are you." The guy demanded.

"what's up with you clothes." The red head butted in. _'It's a school uniform duh! Never seen one before?' _

"Shut it Karin." The red head namely Karin pouted like a dog, yeah a dog.

"B-b-but Sasuke-kun!" She tries to do a puppy dog pout. It looked like a dying cow. He send her a cold glare and shut up.

"Who are you." He demanded again. _'Whats up with all the demanding.' _She mentally looked at him weird. Even though he was hot and girls in her school would kill to touch him, he was still a stranger.

"S-sakura Haruno." She stood a step back when he step forward again. _'Please don't rape me, please don't.' _She begged god to not let it happen with chibi eyes.

He seem to be calculating her. What the hell? In a flash he as in front of her, Sakura flinched and look up at him. His eyes are now red. The hell? How did he move that fast and how did he get his contact on so fast. Sasuke bend down to her eye level and she gasp.

Sakura lifted her hands up to his chest trying to give them some space. When she touched him he withdraw quickly and touched his chest. The wound he originally had on his ribs healed just like that. He grabbed her tiny wrist and called out to the blue haired man.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke called out without letting go or looking at him. Suigetsu grunted and walked over to them.

Sasuke pulled Sakura in front of Suigetsu. Sakura looked at him and he grinned at her with his teethes showing. Sakura looked at him with fear.

"Touch his arm." Sakura moved her wrist to Suigetsu's huge cut on his arm. She slightly touched him and his cut healed in a blink on an eye.

"Whoa!" was all Suigetsu can say. Sakura was full turned back to Sasuke and his Sharingan eyes pierce through hers.

"What are you." Ugh, there goes with his demand. Sakura looked at him weird. "A human." She answer him. Everyone sweat dropped but him.

"Sasuke-kun is trying to ask you how you get those healing abilities and where did you come from." Karin snapped.

"I don't even know how this even happened and where I came from... huh? I-i can't remember.." Sakura 's eyes dart around in panic. She remember she found a title less book laying on the grass that all but she couldn't remember anything else.

Sasuke was about to kill her but something nagged him that he can't and she was important.

_**Rustle. "**_Sasuke-kun I sense three chakra coming this way." Karin pushed up her glasses.

"Hn." he release Sakura and three shadow jump down from the tree and onto the ground. Sasuke's team appeared next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Teme! I'm taking you back!" She gazed over Sasuke to look over the boy who yelled a moment ago. He was about a head taller than her maybe all of the people here is taller than her, with spiky blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. Six whisker like marks scarred his cheeks, three on each side. He was dressed in a pair of baggy orange pants and an orange and black jacket.

'_What's with all the orange?_' she though mentally falling over from the fashion disaster in front of her.

"Sasuke, don't make this harder than it already is." A man about 30 something with white hair spoke. Huh? White hair when he's about 30, wow new record for having so much white hair in a young age. And a mask covering his face and the headband thing cover one of his eye so the only visible thing on his face was his one eye.

"I'm not coming back until I kill Itachi." Sasuke hissed at his brothers name. Sakura felt something lift her up. She found she was in the air and someone is carrying her. She looked down and it was too tall for her liking. Sakura grip whoever's neck tighter afraid she might fall.

"Sai! Get her out of here before she gets hurt!" the blond guy yelled. Sakura looked at her captor and he looks like Sasuke but with flat hair and his clothes... lets not get to that.

Sai nodded at Naruto. Sasuke missed the warm by his side when Sakura got picked up by his replacement and stood on his ink bird.

"Hurry Sai!" Before Naruto came yell again Sai's ink bird busted into ink and Sakura slipped out of his arms. Sakura shut her eyes tight. _Kya! I'm gonna die!' _instead of feeling the hard surface she felt two arms catch her.

**Comment please! thanks Love all of your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_Sai nodded at Naruto. Sasuke missed the warm by his side when Sakura got picked up by his replacement and stood on his ink bird._

_"Hurry Sai!" Before Naruto came yell again Sai's ink bird busted into ink and Sakura slipped out of his arms. Sakura shut her eyes tight. 'Kya! I'm gonna die!' instead of feeling the hard surface she felt two arms catch her._

_'I change my mind about wanting a adventurous time.' _Sakura's eyes widen as she looked up at the blue haired man ;Suigetsu. **(haha you thought it was Sasuke didn't you!) **

Then Naruto rush to Sai's side and kneel down to help him up. He then glared at Sasuke. "Hand the girl over." He said coldly. "No." Sasuke said it with the same tone.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Why? She has nothing to do with this!" He protested.

"I found her." was all he said. "She's not even a Kunoichi! What do you want with her!" All Naruto wanted was to get the girl to safety before they attack. "None of your business." He looked around and found that someone was missing.

Yellow, Naruto, check

Blue, Suigetsu, check

Pink, Sakura, check

Orange, Jugo, check

Red, Karin, check

Black, Sai, check

White, Kakashi, no.

Sasuke's Sharingan dart to Suigetsu and Sakura when he hear the sound of thousand bird chirping, that jutsu belonged to Kakashi.

"Chidori." The ground beneath Suigetsui popped out a hand with Chidori on it. He threw the girl up in the air but more like to Naruto's direction and Kakashi jumped out of the ground with his headband pushed up from his other eye reviling his one eyes Sharingan.

"Samrt but not so smart at the same time." Suigetsu smirked at the white haired Jonin. Naruto was about to catch the falling girl but he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. Sakura landed on his back, good thing she wasn't heavy because if she was Naruto's back bones are a goner.

Sakura got off of Naruto and grip her bag on her shoulder. She was getting really annoyed that she was getting toss around like a doll.

Kakashi appeared next to her holding her arm. Sakura twitched. "Don't touch me! Look I don't know who the hell you people are, I just wanna get out of here." Sakura snapped and slapped Kakashi's hand away from her. She took couple of steps back and furrowed her eyebrows cutely, well in the guys point of view.

"One question." Naruto said while getting up.

"Nani?"

"Do you know who that person is?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"No, in fact I don't even know any of you or where I am right now." She glared at nothing in particular. Naruto gasp. "How do you not know him! He's an S rank criminal! And worst you don't know me! The future Hokage!" Naruto cried.

Sakura inched away and looked at him weird. "Criminal? Shouldn't the cops be tracking him down not you normal people and what is a Hokage, is that some kind of name? Food? Brand?"

"Cops? Oh you mean like ANBU? Yeah they are suppose to handle the S ranks but teme over there is our teammate- "

"Was." Sasuke corrected.

"But he betrayed our village and joined Orochimaru." Naruto continued. He then gasp again when he finally remembered when she ask what was a Hokage. "Kage is the most powerful person in the village, Hokage is from Konohagakure, Mizukage from Kairigakure, Raikage from Kumogakure, Tsuchikage from Iwagakure, and ka-"

"Where is your third member." Sasuke commanded.

"I was about to tell you but you had to butt in again." Naruto waved his hands up.

"And last but not least-"

"Sasuke-kun a powerful chakra is coming this way fast no it's already here!" Karin's scratchy voice said proudly.

"Kazekage from Sunagakure, Gaara is our third teammate." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's direction. A swirl of sand appeared in front of Sakura and when the sands fell on the ground a person with red hair came into view. And glared at Sakura, why is everybody glaring at her today? But she ain't backing down. She returned the glare.

"Kazekage? But you can't have a Kazekage in your team! That's against the rule of shinobi!" Karin yelled in jealousy that this hot Kazekage was looking at Sakura and not her.

"Yeah it's against the rule but not for team 7." Kakashi smirked at Naruto's word.

_'Kazekage? What the heck is happening right now! Hello people, I'm lost here!'_

This is getting unbelievable.

"Gaara! Don't scare her!" Naruto screamed at the red haired guy but seems like he didn't hear him. Gaara only stared at her, as if he was mesmerized. Which, although Sakura had no idea, he was. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was nothing like the hideous harpies who throw themselves at him.

Sakura tilt her head to look at Naruto with innocent eyes.

…... Silence, nobody moved or made a sound.

"AHHHH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Naruto rush to her with open arms and crush her with his so call hugs. Sakura being naive she is looked confused. "TOO CUTE!" Naruto squealed and rub his cheeks on hers. Sakura was so small in his arms.

"I'm Naruto! That's Gaara!" Naruto was like a child, Sakura could tell.

"Sakura." She looked up at him with her big green eyes. "KAWAII!" Naruto once again squealed and hug her more tightly. Sakura paled wondering who these people are. Then there's this guy who appeared in sand and glared at her and this blond guy right here just hug her out of nowhere and is rubbing his cheek on hers.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked down and only found that he was hugging a log with cotton all over it so it felt soft. He nervously looked around to find the pink haired cute girl who was once being hugged by him.

He found that Sakura was next to Sasuke, gripping his white shirt tightly looking afraid. _'Please stranger save me!' _

Sasuke sense someone looking at him and it was Sakura, he seem to get the message and nodded.

"Hold on." Sakura looked at him strange and let out a cute squeak when he picked her up bridal style. She looked at him and found that his skin color changed and his hair turned gray and longer and he has wings! She turn her gaze down and she was like 10 or more feet off the ground! Sakura's eyes widen in horror. She wrap her arms around his neck and burred her face in his neck. Her body was shaking in fear of falling.

Sasuke notice her condition and tighten his grip on her legs and her shoulders. He heard her mumble, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." He smirked.

"Sasuke! Hand her back!" Naruto yelled with his eyes turned into red with slits.

"Hic!" Sakura widen her eyes more. The aqua to Sakura was dangerous, too dangerous for her liking. He was glaring at them and Sakura thought he was glaring at her. Her shaking got worst and her eyes watered. _'He's gonna kill me! Please let this nightmare end.' _This was not the guy she meet before.

Around Naruto blue and red swirl together spinning in a high speed and blocked his way out. It was water and fire together. But everybody knew that once fire and water touch it will turn into steam no matter if it's regular water and water or a jutsu the result will be the same.

Sasuke and Kakashi knew they was the only ones can do fire jutsus and the rest of their team can't. Then it must be her. Sasuke smirked.

_'I found you.'_

Sakura really want this to end like now! Naruto tried to get out but every time he touch the fire and water, it burns him.

Naruto hissed loudly in pain and Sakura flinched visibly.

"Tch." Sasuke saw Sakura's frighten face and he fought the urge not to kill Naruto right there for scaring his soon to be personal healer.

"Hebi, retreat." Sasuke ordered and he flew to a random direction. He stop at a good distant between Team 7 and wait for his team to catch up. He said nothing but stared down at the girl. She was still shaken a little bit but not as worst as before.

"Join my team." Sakura was startled yet confused by his words. "..." What team? Is it like those team that catches the criminals for the cops? Sasuke knows she need a lot of protection.

"Be my personal healer and I'll give you protection." Sasuke made a deal with her because her healing was the fastest he ever seen from any other medics and he did not want to bite Karin. Her nasty skin is just ew. But consider her as a chakra tracker, she is needed on the team to track down Itachi.

Sakura thought it over, _'If I stay with him then I can find my way home but then what if he was tricking me? Ugh this is so confusing! You know what who cares as long I can get home and out of this creepy forest than yeah.'_ Sakura looked up at Sasuke and nodded. She's like 5'6 and Sasuke is like what 6'1? something like that. They are 7 inches difference. Girls at her school are somewhere 5'8 to 6'4. super tall.

"Sit." Sasuke pointed at the big rock behind her and she did as she was told. He keeled down on knee and put his hand on her upper right thigh while Sasuke's other hand held her leg in place. His cold hand toughed her warm thigh, Sakura shivered and blushed. He picked up her thigh higher but not too high to lift her skirt. His big hand can almost circle around her whole little thigh.

His hand grew a blue color and something black formed on her thigh and he removed his hand. Sakura can see a weird mark/ symbol thing. **(Picture in my profile)** It was black and went all the way around her thigh.

The contract is complete.

"What's this?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. He smirked. "Contract."

"For what?"

"Healing, from now on you can only heal me unless I say you can heal other." He explained getting up.

"Why can't I heal others?" God she ask too much questions.

"You are _my_ healer." She innocently looked up at him and only blanked. She didn't say a word because she understood his words.

Sasuke smirked, she was different, her pink hair and big green eyes. She didn't squeal or cling onto him like fan girls do. If any other girls thigh he touched they would like seriously lose control and try to kiss him, hug him or even rape him!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sigh did Karin's ugly voice have to ruin the moment. Karin jump down the tree and to her beloved Sasuke-kun. She glared at Sakura for being too close to him.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" The red head dog growled. Hey dogs growl right? She ran towards Sakura like a mad bull and Sakura though it was funny but didn't dare to let it out. Something blocked her view. Sakura looked up and it was Sasuke.

"Don't touch my healer." Sasuke stood in front of Sakura blocking her from everyone's view.

"B-but I'm the healer in this team!" Karin protested.

"Starting now you will heal Suigetsu and Jugo." Sasuke commanded.

"What about you! And I can heal you faster than any medic!" Karin said proudly and stuck her nose in the air trying to impress Sasuke.

"You can but not faster than her." Sasuke step aside and he looked at Sakua in the corner of his eyes.

His gaze went back to his team. "You can't heal deep wounds."

"So? We never get deep wounds!" Karin cross her arms and pop her hip to one side.

"What the fuck are you talking about! The wound I had before is deep from protecting your fat ass when though missing nin came out of nowhere and I was force to protect you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't get the wound! And Sasuke's ribs were cracked, if it wasn't for the girl it would have had been infected!" Suigetsu yelled as he walk up to Sakura and smiled. "Your bag."

"Thank you." She said softly and reach out to grab her school bag. She stood up and everyone looked at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" She asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Your clothes." Jugo started.

"Is different." Suigetsu finished. Sakura looked down at herself.

"It's my school uniform." Everyone looked at her up and down except Sasuke because he already took a good look at her. Sasuke was just staring at her face.

"Man Sasuke can we rest now? I'm tired." Suigetsu wined.

"God shark face can you like stop your complaining, all of us are in perfect shape except you cause of that heavy sword ok so just throw it away, you don't even do things for the team anyway. Right Sasuke-kun?" Karin said the first sentence with a disgusted look and then tried being cute and sexy and failing miserably while she said the last sentence to their leader.

"Hn "said the last Uchiha survivor.

"How do think that your more useful than me you hippo?" said Suigetsu getting curious as to what her response may be.

"For your information I cook your food, I track down people, I heal you, I wash your clothes willingly, and I stand on night duty when you're all asleep." Karin said in triumph.

"Your food taste like shit, you always end up tracking down animals like yourself, we have to bite your disgusting skin plus you don't shower, gross, you wash our clothes so you can check out Sasuke's boxers and you don't even wash the clothes properly, and last and most disgustingly you only take night duty when _everyone_ is asleep so you can try and rape Sasuke." said Suigetsu with a smirk and triumph look in his violet eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_Karin was in her tent sleeping and snoring. She dreamed about her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' having sex with her and made all different kind of noises. "OH~ Sasuke-kun go faster~ un! Yeah!" _

_The rest of the team woke up from their sleep. Everyone knew that when she wakes up she will go to Sasuke's tent and do whatever she needs._

"_Sasuke! Do something about it!" Suigetsu yelled in frustration due to the lack of sleep. "Hn."_

"_This pig needs- wait pig?" Suigetsu begin to sniggering. "I don't like the look on your face." Jugo backed away._

"_Jugo, you can summon any animal right?" Suigetsu turned to Jugo with a mysterious look in his eyes._

_Jugo nodded, "Yes but why?"_

"_Summon pig for me." Jugo looked at him with no interest. Suigetsu then whisper something in his ears and Jugo broke into a grin. Poof!_

"_Whoa! That stinks!" Suigetsu pinch his nose and turned away. The smell disturbed Sasuke too and he need to get out of there fast!_

_He walked into the forest more, "Yo Sasuke where are you going?" _

"_A walk." He walked away from them._

_Suigetsu shrugged before henge the pig into a fake Sasuke. Jugo ordered the pig to go into Karins tent and they peeked in there. 'Sasuke' got on top of Karin and begin to kiss her. Karin's eyes fluttered open and widen for a second there. 'It's Sasuke-kun kissing me! KYAAAA!'_

_She took it's face and brought him closer, she notice that he has a really bad smell. "Sasuke-kun? Why do you smell so bad?" It didn't say anything but kiss her more. Karin like what Sasuke was doing, kissing her harshly but the smell on him was just ew._

_Karin's hand start touching every space of Sasuke's chest and she went lower and lower until she found what she was looking for. She smirked to herself, she knew he wouldn't want to miss her body._

"_Oink." it made a sound, Karin stopped kissing him and looked at him weird. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_It didn't answer her but did as his summoner told. 'Make out with her.' She minded off and continue kissing 'him'. She explored his mouth and found that he tasted different then she imagined. He tasted like barf. She didn't mind because she was kissing Sasuke-kun!_

_Suigetsu and Jugo was trying to control their laugh and not want to have Karin find them._

"_Kahahaha" Suigetsu let some of his laugh came out louder then he intended to._

"_What are you two looking at, can't you see me and Sasuke-kun needs to have some privet time?" Karin shouted and continue kissing 'Sasuke'. _

"_BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suigetsu rolled on the ground laughing._

_Jugo stood up and dust himself, he let out some chuckles and it turned into a laugh._

_Poof! Karin saw the thing on top of her, it was pink, small eyes and ear and a long nose. Karin removed her mouth from it and reach for her glasses without braking eye contact with it. She finally found her glasses and put them on quickly, her glasses instantly cracked when she saw what she was kissing, Karin was kissing a pig and it was on top of her. _

_"!"_

_They are sure if any shinobis were near them ,they would of heard her. She pushed the pig off of her and ran out of her tent, the pig followed her and tackled her on the floor and kissed her again. If it was any normal pig she would of pushed it off easily but this pig was strong! _

_The hair on it's nose was poking her and she felt like she needs to puke._

"_" Suigetsu was till laugh so hard that his jaws started to hurt._

_'This isn't real." She kept mumbling to herself over and over again. "Oink." and fell on top of her, she was suffocating. _

"_Ugh, I-I want S-Sasuke-kun!" She cried and her makeup was running._

_Sasuke came bad to the camp and saw the most disgusting image in the life, A pig and Karin kissing._

Sakura was really disturbed by the image. "That piggy must got some virus after that." Sakura muttered. Too bad they all hear her comment and Suigetsu laughed. "AHAHAHHAH! You might be right!" Jugo chuckled and Sasuke smirked at her.

I NEED 22 VIEWERS TO GO ON THE NEXT ONE! i remade this one for some privet resons.


	3. Amegakure

Last time:

_Sakura was really disturbed by the image. "That piggy must got some virus after that." Sakura muttered. Too bad they all hear her comment and Suigetsu laughed. "AHAHAHHAH! You might be right!" Jugo chuckled and Sasuke smirked at her. _

Karin was about to say something but got interrupted by Suigetsu.

"Hey! You dyed your hair? Even the roots of your hair are pink! It's unbelievable how effective your hair dye is! I want to dye mine green! " Suigetsu asked with a big grin, interested.

"My name is Sakura, and second..."

"Her hair is natural." Sasuke interrupted. "Look." Sasuke pointed the top of Sakura's head.

"That's awesome! I wish I was born with green hair!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, Right. Having a head of pink is definitely NOT great. She looks like a retard idiot." Karin butted in, jealous that her team was really interested in this pink haired girl.

"Excuse you? The hairstyle of yours looks like a ducks nest, just says that you haven't washed your hair in a million years. Your hairstyle looked like it came from a horrible salon wait scratch that from a barn." Sakura growled back.

"I LIKE YOU!" Suigetsu exclaimed loudly and hugged her small form, laughing his head off as Sakura had the same hobby as him; irritating Karin.

"Sasuke-kun~ they are being mean to me~" She wined. "Yeah they are being me to me~" Suigetsu mocked Karin as he still hugging Sakura and not letting go having the thought of losing a great buddy like her or her tainted by Karin's virus.

"Hn." He walked away from her when she walked up to him ready to wrap her arms around him. Karin pouted.

Something black on Sakura's thigh caught Karin's attention. "What's that." Karin's pointed at her thigh with the mark/symbol on it. Her voice was snobby and sounded disgusted.

"How do you not know what it is!" Suigetsu yelled at her. "Well how am_ I_ suppose to know!"

Suigetsu sighed. "She's Sasuke's property." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

…... Couple of minutes of silence. "WHAT!" All the bird flew away from her loudness.

"UGH! Shut up! Your too loud!" Suigetsu covered his ears.

"H-how...W-when..." Karin couldn't get the right word to form. Her eyes where wide and mouth open really big.

"That mark belongs to Sasuke." Suigetsu tried his best to explain stuff to Karin because she is just too stupid.

"I still don't get it." Is she that slow?

"She belong to Sasuke now and nobody can have her." Suigetsu picked the easiest word that would go with the meaning.

Too bad Karin too it the wrong way. "WHAT! SASUKE-KUN BELONGES TO ME!"

"I don't belong to anyone." Sasuke glared at Karin. "Don't be shy, you know you want this body." Karin purred but end up sounding like a dieing chicken. Sakura and Suigetsu snickered.

"She just doesn't get it, Sasuke doesn't like her." Suigetsu snickered more.

"Talk about slow." Sakura snorted and Suigetsu couldn't take it anymore, he busted into laughter and Sakura slightly giggled. To Suigetsu this girl can get him laugh without even trying. The furious bull huffed and glared at them. "What are you laughing at!" She barked. "You!" Suigetsu said while his laughter died down.

"What's so special about her!" She asked Sasuke and pouted, man her pout looked like a cow.

"Karin can you the fuck up for 5 seconds"Suigetsu said

"WHA-...YOU SHARK FACE ASS FUC-"

"Karin!"Sasuke hissed. The red head blushed and looked to Sasukes way.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-kun"she blushed thinking he's gonna say something like 'you are so brave.' or 'just my type.'

"Shut your mouth"Sasuke growled she did just that shut her mouth as fast as she could.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and it was getting dark about 6:10 in the afternoon.

"Karin where is the closest place we can rest for the day." Karin drooled with hearts in her eyes.

"About 30 miles north away from here." Sasuke calculated walking and running. If they run they would get there at around 7 and in a really fast speed probably 6:40. walking would be slower and they would get there around 8:00. Walking is out.

He still need to get weapons. So running, fast speed is the right choice. "Sakura." Sasuke said her name smoothly.

"Nani?" She walked up to him.

"Give your bag to Suigetsu." Sakura handed it to Suigetsu.

"Let's head out." Sasuke picked up Sakura again in a bridal style. He didn't mind her weight because she was light. She wrap her arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke-kun! Carry me instead of her, I'm really tired and my feet hurts. Let Suigetsu carry her and you can carry me instead plus I'm light as a feather." Karin batted her eyelashes and try to look cute and tired.

"You? Light as a feather? More like heavy as a elephant ." Suigetsu grinned at Karin's face. "Ew! Is that a booger there?" Suigetsu made a disgusted face and pointed to her nose. Karin got out a mirror and looked at her reflection and what he said was true, it was a booger and a big one too!

She turned around away from everyone and got it out and flung it somewhere. Suigetsu felt bad for the tree because that's where her booger flew and stuck on.

She turn back around to face them and smiled, "What were you talking about?" Suigetsu didn't even want to bother with her anymore. Sakura shuttered, "Gross." Shut mumbled under her breath. Sasuke heard and smirked.

"Get use to it." Sakura looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow, "How can you not be disgusted by that?"

"Hn." He jumped onto a tree and ran North with a fast speed to the closest village, even though he was super disgusted but didn't show any emotion because he was an Uchiha. His team followed him at the same speed and Karin was slower and had to track down their chakra if she didn't want to get lost or separated.

After traveling 10 minutes Sakura's eyes dropped, she lied her head on Sasuke's shoulder and she didn't know when she had fallen a sleep, a lot happen in one day and her brain function is slowing down with too much stuff happening at once. Sasuke glance at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Something about this girl is just nagging him. If she wasn't a kunoichi then why is she out in the forest by herself and her clothes are different than regular villagers.

_'Who are you.'_

Light came into view and Sakura woke up from the sound of people talking and all different kind of stuff.

"We are here." Sasuke announced as he put Sakura down on the ground. "Where?" Sakura asked while looking around.

"Amegakure!" Suigetsu claimed happily. "Ne? Why is he so happy?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Hoshigaki Kisame, S rank criminal."

"I hear Kisame-senpai and that Uchiha was here! Can't wait to fight him!" Suigetsu yelled excited. Villagers looked at him funny and some just ignored him. "Shut up Suigetsu! Your making us look bad!" Karin yelled in his face. Suigetsu ignored her and grinned at Sakura. "Let's go explore!" He pulled her with him leaving everyone by themselves.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"What?" He tilt his head to look at him. Sasuke pointed at the tall building that had big blue letter lighted 'Ame Ame Hotel'

"To the hotel in 30 minutes. She's harm, it will be on you." Suigetsu nodded and pulled Sakura along the road again. Sasuke turn to leave to the weapon store. He was so glad no one is bothering him right now. Jugo went to do stuff with his birds and Karin didn't even know Sasuke was gone cause she was looking for hot guys.

"KYA~ SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed among the people.

**Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

"_To the hotel in 30 minutes. She's harm, it will be on you." Suigetsu nodded and pulled Sakura along the road again. Sasuke turn to leave to the weapon store. He was so glad no one is bothering him right now. Jugo went to do stuff with his birds and Karin didn't even know Sasuke was gone cause she was looking for hot guys. _

"_KYA~ SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed among the people._

"Do you like sweets" Suigetsu stopped walking when a shop came into view.

"Like? I love sweets!" Sakura smiled and her eyes shine.

"Me too! Let's go in!" they walked into the shop and a lot of people where in there. It was getting cold outside but good thing her uniform kept her warm but her skirt is not helping but then there was her shocks that's good.

The shop was small and it magically fit a lot of people in it. They walked past people in the shop and some guys where undressing Sakura with their eyes and some even wanted to go up to her and ask her out but the blue haired man next to her glared at any man that dare to come close to them.

They sat at the very end with two more people sitting next table to them. Sakura sat across from Suigetsu and against the wall. He was sitting in front of her. Every table's seating was the same as theirs.

"Yo waiter!" Suigetsu raised his hand up and looked at the brown haired boy that was few feet away from them. He rushes to their table.

"Hai what can I get for you." He said politely. Suigetsu order something Sakura didn't know and it was call dango? Well something like that.

"And tea." At lease that was something Sakura knew. Who wouldn't know tea?

"It will arrive in a minute." The guy bowed and walked away to the counter and told them what they ordered. He lean back in his chair and then remembered something and leaned forward on the table.

"Sakura-chan, why is the sweater on you so big?it goes down to your finger tip and your hips." Even though it was big on Sakura it still showed how small and tiny she was.

"There was a rule that we have to get one that is 1 size bigger than our normal size but for me the smallest size was a extra small but since I'm so small I have to wear the extra small even if it's big on me." She pouted as she remembered the sales person in her school when she was buying her uniform. Suigetsu chuckled at her and patted her head.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you can't change her uniform to a extra extra small?" Sakura's mom yelled at the sales person._

"_It takes too much time." The sales women calmly stated. Sakura's mom start cussing at the sales women alone the line of "The fuck, your a sales person! And you cant tell the fucking company to change the damn size? I will pay you as much as you like and fix my daughters uniform now!"_

_Even though she was the boss of her company she is still a short tempered women. Her mother huffed and glared. When she went to school tomorrow, the sales women was fired. Her mothers temper got a little rubbed off on Sakura._

_End flashback._

"Here's you order sir." Suigetsu nodded in thanks and pop one of those one colorful thing that has a stick go throw three of them. They were green white and pink. They don't look like food at all. He notice she wasn't eating. "What's wrong?"

Sakura eyed the food for. "These uh round things... are they edible?" Suigetsu looked at her for a second before burst into laughter. Some people looked at them and some continue their conversation or food. " You really are something!" Before Sakura could say something he stuff one his dango part in her mouth. Not the whole thing but the side was in her mouth. He held the stick side ways so the tip wont poke her.

"It's sticky..." She didn't like the skickyness of the food, if it wasn't sticky then she would like it more. He pulled away and he seem to be in deep thought for a second. "Ah! Be right back!" He got up from his seat and lean forwards.

"When I'm gone don't talk to anyone." He silently eyed at the two figure sitting next table to them. Sakura nodded. _'Who would talk to strangers.'_ Sakura mentally thought. He walked out of the shop and instantly guys came up to her.

"Hey pretty girl~ you wanna go somewhere" A guy with a big mustache on his face asked.

"I saw her first!" Another yelled and pushed the guy away.

"No! I did!"

"I did!"

"NO!"

"I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, I WAS THE FIRST ONE WHO LAYED AN EYE ON HER FIRST!" More shoving movement was made. Sakura was terrified and didn't notice an pair of red eyes looking at her. She wish Suigetsu would come back soon. More shouting and pushing were going on and somehow Sakura mange to get out of the circle with out seen. The guys notice her absents and looked around.

"Where is she?"

"Where did she go?"

"Look at what you did!"

"_You _scared her away!" They caught a sight of pink and was about to chase after it but a big thing with bandages block everybody's way out.

"I think she is terrified." A cracked voice pointed out.

"Hn." The red eyed man 'hned'.

"You all might wanna back off from the girl if you don't want the blue haired man with her to find out you guys scared her away." The blue skinned man looked up at them and they all nodded. They didn't want to mess with the two Akatsuki members.

Everyone went back to what they we doing and minutes past Suigetsu walked into the shop and hummed when he walked to his seat. People were sweating and looking everywhere but that spot where they were sitting.

Suigetsu stopped dead in his track and glared. Something isn't right.

…... Sakura was missing! He immediately pulled his sword out and slam two people against the wall with his sword and his other hand grip another neck. The furthest hole in his sword towards the tip was all the way around the mans neck and the closest half hole trapped another head against the wall.

"Where is she." He hissed at the three man.

"W-we don't know!" He threw the guy on the ground and turn to the other two in his sword. And was about to strike but their savior came.

"Suigetsu!" it was soft yet it was heard clearly to everybody. Sakura came back because she forgot her bag but then she was afraid to, well Suigetsu might be worried if she was gone.

She walked up to him. Suigetsu let go of his sword and anime cried with his hand opened and gave her a tight hug. "I thought you got taken away!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Sasuke would kill me if he find that your missing!" Red eyes flickered as he head the name 'Sasuke'. But what does this girl have to do with Sasuke?

"Demo I fine now."

He let go of her, "We are leaving." Sakura nodded. "I need my bag." She informed him.

"Here." a smooth voice called out behind Sakura because her back was facing the direction the table they sat at and Suigetsu's back was facing the exit. Sakura turned around and looked at the tall man. In his hand was her school bag and she smiled cutely at him, "Thank you." She grabbed her bag and her hand brush his.

"Let's go." She turned back to Suigetsu. He smiled down at her, "I will catch up with you, I have some business to take care of. Turn left and just keep going straight and you will find out hotel."

"Ok." She walked past him. He waited for her to be out of site and turn back to the two black and red clouded mans.

"What did you do to her." He hissed coldly. "Bleh we didn't do anything." The taller man took off his straw hat and reveling his blue skin and blue hair.

Suigetsu didn't do anything but stand there. His chance to fight him but right now he couldn't take all two of them together and he need to know what happen to Sakura first.

"What's wrong kid, now it's you chance to fight me." Kisame smirked.

"I don't want to fight you right now." Suigetsu resorted putting his sword back in place.

"Huh? But aren't you traveling just to find me and fight me? Why the sudden change?"

"Yes but her matter comes first. One scratch on her, Sasuke will have my head." He growled as he rand his hand in his hair.

"What's so special about her?" Kisame questioned wondering why that Uchiha boy is so protective to the girl.

"That's none of your business." He snapped.

"Okay okay, sheesh! Just asking." Kisame said while glaring at Suigetsu.

"Now hurry up and tell me what happen here." Suigetsu glared back at him.

"Hm.. nothing really just bunch of guys try to get her." Kisame said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh... gasp! Sakura-chan!" He yelled in remembrance of the pink haired girl by herself walking down the street. Suigetsu ran out of the shot without paying for his food and forgot his sweets for Sakura at the shop too.

"Hey let's have a visit, I wanna know what is so special about that pink haired girl." Kisame grinned at the man next to him.

"Hn."

"Man you need to talk more Itachi." Itachi took off his straw hat and was in deep thought. Didn't his brother was just concentrating on killing him? Where does this girl fit in on revenge? And worst Suigetsu said that Sasuke will kill him if she was harmed.

Something_ isn't_ right.


	5. Rooms and shop

Last time:

"_Man you need to talk more Itachi." Itachi took off his straw hat and was in deep thought. Didn't his brother was just concentrating on killing him? Why does this girl fit in on revenge? And worst Suigetsu said that Sasuke will kill him if she was harmed. _

_Something isn't right._

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around and Suigetsu was running up to her. She smiled and waited for him. "Sorry for the wait."

"Nope, I was just a little lost that's all." Suigetsu grinned at her. She was like a little sister to him and he already grew attach to her in just mare hours.

"Hehehe... whatever happen at the shop can you keep it a secret?"

"Why?" Sakura looked at him confused

"Let's just say that things will turn ugly."

"Ok."

"Let's get back before Sasuke gets mad." Sakura nodded and smiled. The hotel came into view. "Oh look! Yo Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled as he walked inside the hotel.

Sasuke looked up irritated. "Took you long enough."

"We were just exploring right?" Sakura smiled at Suigetsu, if he didn't want anybody to know what happen at the shop then she will keep it a secret.

"Yeah!" Sasuke doesn't seem to be buying it so Sakura thought of something.

"Those round things are sweet but too sticky" Sakura had a troubled face on. "You should of seen yourself at that time!" Suigetsu laughed. Sakura pouted.

"We are checking in." Sasuke said as he lean up from the wall.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun will share a room with me!" Karin quietly yelled and Suigetsu heard her and told Sakura.

"If that happens, he might get raped." Sakura giggled. They walked up to the counter where a girl about 21 polishing her nail. "4 rooms."

The girl looked up and instantly had hearts in her eyes. "How about you get 3 rooms and you can sleep in my room." She leaned in the counter trying to make her breast look bigger.

Sasuke gave a death glare to her and she backed down. She quickly looked over the sheets and see how many rooms are open right now.

"S-sorry sir but there's only three room available right now." Sasuke nodded, and she handed him the keys. She accidentally touched his hand and giggled.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Karin glared at the girl. "Hump!" And she glared back at Karin. Sasuke walked away from the scene and Sakura followed.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun wait up!" Karin broke away from the glaring contest.

She ran up to him and waited him to split the rooms and really hoped that Sasuke and her will be in the same room.

"Jugo." He handed him the key and the room number was 167. He then toss another to Suigetsu and it was 166 and Sasuke's key was 165.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan will sleep my room!" Suigetsu grinned at him. Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"No." Suigetsu had a shocked face then pulled Sakura into his arms. "Why? I have so much to talk about with her!"

"You two are too loud together, she wont get much sleep." He pulled Sakura out of Suigetsu's arms and walked to their room.

"S-Sasuke-kun what about me!" Karin shouted after him.

"Your with Suigetsu."

"WHAT! I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU SASUKE-KUNNNN! WHY AM I STUCK WITH THAT IDIOTIC FISH!" Karin screamed.

"Because, you would rape Sasuke when he's asleep." Suigetsu replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"BUT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT THAT SAKURA BITCH WOULD NOT RAPE HIM!" Karin retorted.

"That's because she's clearly not a slut like you who always whoring around with some random guy!" Suigetsu argued, clearly ALSO not happy that he was sleeping in the same room with her.

"Oh wait, you called Sakura a bitch, a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, barks come from tree and tree are natural beauty!" Suigetsu grinned at Karin seeing her made her mistake. Karin punch him in his face but it turned into water.

"UGHHHHHHH AHHHHHH!" Karin screamed in frustration. She got locked out because Suigetsu already went in the room and locked it.

"SUIGETSU! YOU MOTHER FUCKER, OPEN THE DOOR!"

~X~

"Was that a scream?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Hn." was his answer.

"Don't you say anything besides 'Hn.'?"

"Aa." Sakura pouted and mumble something. "Antisocial guy."

Sasuke smirked, something about her always amuse him, she didn't faze Gaara's glare and Kakashi's chidori and she's not even afraid of him a S rank criminal that killed Orochimaru a former Akatsuki member.

He unlocked the room door and it was dark in there. He turned the light on and what Sakura saw was not what she hoped for.

There is only one bed.

Sasuke threw one of his shirts to her for her to wear for sleep. The size of the shirt was bigger than her normal size. Crap she needs an pair of shorts.

Sasuke was at the door of the bathroom and was about to go in. "Sasuke-kun." It was the first time she called his name and he liked the sound of it.

"Hn?" He turn his head to look at her. "I need an pair of shorts." He nodded.

"Suigetsu has money."

"Thank you." She smiled and tilt her head cutely. She walked out the door and to Suigetsu's.

She knocked on his door, "GO AWAY KARIN, SLEEP OUTSIDE!" Sakura sweat dropped, _'They must really hate each other.'_

"Suigetsu. It's me Sakura." The door quickly opened and Suigetsu grinned at her.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke-kun said that you have money?" Suigetsu nodded not getting where she was going with this.

"I need a pair of shorts." He nodded and ran back inside. "Here." he gave her a card that said 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it.

"What is this?"

"It's Sasuke's card, he use this card to buy stuff without using money. I borrowed it from him." He grinned at her.

"You mean steal?" Suigetsu laughed sheepishly.

"Uh... same thing! Be safe!" He shut the door and she walked down the hall.

Even it's dark a lot of people are still out. Sakura was sure that this time she can find her way back without getting lost. One problem, which shop is for clothes?

She walked around looking for a clothes shop but on her other side of her mind she was afraid that she would get lost if she went to far.

Peoples were whispering to each other and the two Akatsuki member looked at the direction that people were looking. It was that pink haired girl again but this time she was by herself.

"It's her!"

"She's by herself! It's my chance now!"

"That blue haired man is gone!"

"Let's go!"

"Damn look at that hot piece of ass."

"I've never seen anybody with pink hair and mostly this cute!"

"Cute? Beautiful!"

"She's perfect!"

True to their words, she was by herself and she does look perfect to be in the shinobi world. Sakura walked right pass the people, she stopped in front of 2 Akatsuki members and they looked down at her, she smiled.

"Do you know where the clothes store is?" She asked politely. Kisame pointed a store next to him and Sakura's eyes lighten up.

"Thank you!" She ran in the shop leaving them alone. "Whoa did you see that?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Hn."

"She didn't even have any fear when she asked up where the store is unlike other people, they just crawled in fear if they saw us. Man no wonder that Uchiha brat treat her different." Kisame grinned at Sakura's back. She walked out of the store with a pout on her face. Sasuke puffed out of smoke and stood in front of her, "Hn?"

"That women told me that I can't buy it because the owner of this card is not with me." She showed him the card and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Wasn't this card his?

"Where did you get it." He took the card out of her hand and walked into the store. "Suigetsu." Sasuke's eye twitched. He mentally took notes that to beat up Suigetsu.

"Which one did you wanted?" He looked down at her and she pointed at the dark blue mid thigh shorts.

"She wouldn't give it to me." Sakura frowned.

"Oh why hello sexy~" The women purred at Sasuke. Sakura shuttered. "Ew." She mumbled. "Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue like honey.

"I want that one." She pointed at the shorts. The women looked at Sakura with an irritated expression. She got the shorts and handed them to her and turn to Sasuke.

"It's free." She batted her eyelashes.

He just walked out and Sakura followed him. "That was not fair. She gave it to you for free." Sakura frowned. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Itachi saw the whole scene and was surprised but didn't show it. That girl got Sasuke to chuckled without trying. It was Sasukes first chuckle in so many year. This girl was really something and he need to find out what's so special about her.

**Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

_He just walked out and Sakura followed him. "That was not fair. She gave it to you for free." Sakura frowned. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _

_Itachi saw the whole scene and was surprised but didn't show it. That girl got Sasuke to chuckled without trying. It was Sasukes first chuckle in so many year. This girl was really something and he need to find out what's so special about her. _

Sakura went in the shower, Sakura was still tired even though she had a nap when they were traveling. She relax when the hot water hit her body, She purred, "This feels good."

The soap smells like nothing and Sakura didn't like it at all. She frowned, "Cheap."

Sakura still have her natural smell even though the soap smells like nothing. She didn't want to get out of the shower but she need sleep... like now. She wrap herself with the white fluffy towel and took a good look at Sasuke's shirt, no matter how she looks at it, it's still looks big on her.

"Who cares now, I need my sleep." She said to herself. She put her bra and underwear on then the shirt and shorts. She brush her teethes and walked out the door. She yawned not even bother to find out how she looks.

Sasuke looked up from his scroll and found that the shirt was way too big on her, it went down to her thigh slightly covering the mark and covered her shorts. _'Child much?'_ Sasuke smirked at his thought. She looked like a child wearing an adult shirt.

The reason he sleeps in the same room is that she might be some spy or something even if she was his healer, she could be acting, spy always use night to kill it's target. He decided to sleep less tonight just in case. Even though he was a light sleeper he still don't trust anybody.

Sakura didn't even look at him or ask what he was doing. She crawled on the bed and lied down on her side facing Sasuke and mumbled "Night."

She pulled to cover up more and snuggled more into it. Sasuke stared at her and placed a jutsu on her, when she wakes up or move the justu will activate. He put the scroll away and put his head on the desk and fell into a light sleep.

Around midnight, it was getting cold and Sakura woke up, she saw Sasuke sleeping and buried his face in his arms. It surprised Sakura that his hair still sticks up, wonder what kind of gel or hair spray does he use.

She move her cover and it was not very warm, if she didn't want him to catch a cold, than she need to get him a warm blanket because the one she had was really thin. Sakura got off the bed and quietly walked out of the room.

Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly got up from his sitting position. He followed her in the shadow hiding his chakra.

Sakura walked out of the door and saw Karin sleeping on the ground, Sakura walked around her and to the counter where the lady was.

"Yes?" She looked up from her nails. Sakura smiled, "Can I have two warm blankets?" The lady nodded. "Hold on." She got up and walked over to the door next to the keys. She opened and there was a lot of blankets stuffed in there. All different kind of sizes too.

"Here." Sakura thank her before walking back to her room. When she got to Karin, she crouch down and put one of the blanket over her. She got up and walked over to her room.

Sasuke watched her every movement and something clicked in his mind. _'Spy have chakras too.' _He try to find any chakra in her but none, it's like she never had chakra before. There were no trace of it. He puffed and he was in his room again. He went back to the position he was sleeping and acted like he didn't move at all.

Sakura opened the door and slowly close it. She walked over to Sasuke and put the blanket over him. She smiled and went back to the bed. She yawned, "Too cold, ugh forgot my own blanket." She mumbled to herself. _'I'm not going back there.' _

She went back to sleep, Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, he stared at her for a moment. _'She didn't even notice I followed her.' _Sasuke summoned his snake. "It's midnight, what do you want Sasuke-sama?" the snake yawned.

"What is she." He pointed at the girl sleeping on the bed.

"A human duh." Sasuke glared at the snake.

"Okay okay, she ain't a kunoichi that's for sure because there is absolutely no chakra in her, not one bit." So he was right, she's not a kunoichi.

"But there something about her that is different than other people, I just can't figure it out. She's no thread tho." The snake's eye shine when the moon light hit it's eyes as he looked at Sakura.

"Look into her memories."

"Ugh, you order me too much." The snake wined. Sasuke glared at it. The snake sighed and stare intensely at Sakura.

"Nope nothing, but..."

"What." Sasuke was curious on what was in her memories.

"There was a book that she was holding and there was no title on it."

"Leave." The snake poof into smoke and Sasuke need it to check it out himself. He use one of his Sharingan jutsu on her and all he saw was her holding the none title book. He sighed, at lease his healer wasn't a spy or a kunoichi. She couldn't hid it if she was a kunoichi because his Sharingan jutsu can see threw every lie.

He grabbed his blanket and switch hers with his and sat on the bed, back facing her. He ran his hand in his chicken ass hair. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He close his eyes.

Then his eyes snap open when he felt something grabbed his shirt. Usually his first reaction was slamming whatever touched him on the wall when he's by himself. Then he remember Sakura was next to him and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

She was gripping on his shirt and buried her face on his side. She looked like a child who was afraid that he would go away.

"Don't leave me." she mumbled in her sleep. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself and fell into another light sleep.

~X~

Sakura woke up due to the warmth next to her was gone. She sat up and the cover slid off her body, "Hn?" She looked around for Sasuke but he was no where seen. She got off the bed and to the bathroom. Sakura was not a early raiser. She was about to open the bathroom door but it flung open by itself. Sakura blanked, and blanked, give her brain couple of seconds to function right.

It was Sasuke, with no shirt on, dripping water from his hair to his body. Sakura blushed. "Sorry!" She squeak cutely. Sasuke bend down to her eye level and smirked at her, "Mornin'"

Sakura avert her gaze somewhere else but him, "Morning."

"Get dress, we are leaving after breakfast." He walked pass her and sat on the bed then took out the scroll from yesterday. Sakura went to her school bag and grabbed another pair of clothes. She went to the bathroom, she locked the door. "So tired." her eyes are still are dropping. Her brain is so foggy that she can't think right now. She took off her night clothes and put her own clothes on **(Shirt, sock and flats in my Profile)**

Her outfit consider as a long shirt with thigh high socks and flats. Black thigh high socks with black and white flats. She put on her shirt and socks on but her shoes are still in her bag

Sakura came out of the bathroom, even though it's morning, she's still really tired. Sakura handed the shirt back to Sasuke.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun, what is that long thing behind you?" Sasuke pulled his Kusanagi out and Sakura stared in awe, "Isn't it illegal for you to have a sword at a young age?" Illegal? What was she talking about? "Hn. It's my weapon." Sakura nodded, and he stared at her. "Nani?" She rub her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" He held up the blanket. Even though he knew, he had to ask if she remember if it was the same event that happen last night.

"Oh, I got that from the counter lady because when I woke up I saw you sleeping with no blankets and I didn't want you to catch the cold so I got you one and Karin too." She mumbled.

"Hn?"

"She was sleeping outside and it was very cold." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"We are leaving." He stood up from the bed and looked down at her amused, she was still half awake.

"Un." she went to her bag and got out her flats. She sat on the bed and put on her shoes. Sasuke smirked at how visible the mark on her thigh is. There's one thing that kinda worried him, Itachi. Itachi had almost everything he wanted and he's be damned if he took Sakura too.

Sasuke walked over, huddle over her and she looked up at him, "Nani?" Sasuke didn't answer her, he stared at the mark before smirking to himself. He place his hand on the mark and Sakura blushed, "W-what are y-you doing?" She place her own hand on top of his.

"Hn." This time his hand grew a red color. The mark didn't change, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." he removed his hand on her and walked to the door. "Get your stuff, we are going." Sakura zipper her bag with her uniform in it. Sakura shut the door behind her and was squished by a body. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura didn't know who was hugging her but she didn't care, she want more sleep.

"Hn?"

Suigetsu gasp at the girl and anime cried, "What did Sasuke do to you!" Sasuke twitched, "I didn't do anything."

"B-but she's talking like you!" Suigetsu pointed at Sasuke.

"She's tired." Sasuke said walking towards the food area.

"Oh..."

"Your so smart Sasuke-kun!" Karin praised as she ran up to him. Sakura got pulled to the eating area by Suigetsu. Jugo was already there sitting and... he was talking to a bird. "Good morning." He said to everybody.

"Good morning!" was from Karin but she said it mostly to Sasuke.

"Morning!" from Suigetsu.

"Morning." from Sakura.

"Hn." we all know who that came from. Sasuke went to sit next to Jugo. The table had 2 seat on one side and 3 seat on the other side. Sasuke and Jugo sat at the side with 2 seats, and Karin pouted _again, _"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Jugo as about to move but Sasuke gave him a look that said _'_Don't you dare move and let that thing sit next to me.'

They seated like this: …...Jugo, Sasuke...

…...Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura...

Pancakes for breakfast, Karin was eating like a pig and so was Suigetsu but less messy. Sasuke and Jugo was eating like normal people do, Sakura bough a piece in her mouth and chewed on it.

Sakura froze, _'What kind of pancake is this!' _It's hard as a rock! How could they eat this stuff, Sasuke looked up from his food and saw Sakura gave a look to her food that say 'What kind of food are you? Too hard.'

Sakura got up from her chair with the food in her hand. "Fhfre fre fu foing?" Sakura think Suigetsu asked her where she was going?

"Make my own." She said while she walked away to the kitchen. Minutes later smells of fresh pancakes that could make anyone's mouth water. Waiters came out of the kitchen and took all of their tables of pancakes. "Hey I wasn't done eating yet!" Karin yelled with a mouth full of food.

More waiters came out with fresh pancakes on their table. Sakura came out with her own dish, eating with a fork as she walked. She was satisfied with her work. She sat down and was about to take another bit, "Miss!"

Startled from the out burst Sakura turned to the voice, "Hm?"

"H-how did you make it? The taste was just too good." the chef asked while he slammed his hands on the table.

"You mean the pancakes?" he nodded, Sakura smiled, "you add too much flour, less milk then it was suppose to and you over cooked it, they only need to be cooked 2-3 minutes on each side." The chef never realize his mistakes and cried. "Thank you miss!" he bowed and ran back to the kitchen.

Sakura picked up her fork again and about to put it in her mouth. People at her table didn't move an inch. Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu was staring at their food then back at her and over and over again. Suigetsu and Karin was drooling, there was Sasuke who was looking at her, "You can eat you know."

Suigetsu quickly dig in his food and the first bit was the best taste, "THIS IS THE BEST PANCAKE I'VE EVER TASTE!"

Jugo and Karin snapped out of their world and ate. Sasuke didn't move and looked at her, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Hn." he replied before he went back to eating, true to Suigetsu's word, it was the best pancake he ever tasted. It was soft, the taste was right ,not too sweet or plain.

"Kya! Look at him!"

"He's so hot!"

"Sexy!"

"Back off girls I saw him first!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Your quite popular." Sasuke said to Sasuke and he gave her a blank look.

"Annoying."

"Aw don't be so mean, they are just talking about you, they didn't do anything." Sakura bit into her pancake.

"Fan girls." He closed his eyes and cross his arms. "But the-" Sakura was cut of by something touching her lips.

Sasuke took the piece he bit off that was still on his fork in Sakura's mouth to shut her up. "Your mean. Didn't even let me finish my sentence." She pouted at him. He smirked, he was having a great time of making her pout.

**Screw you grammar people, nobody cares about it, little mistakes big deal. No one cares about grammar all readers only want read stories that are interesting, they could careless about tiny mistakes . please comment!**


	7. Hebi meet Akatsuki

Last time:

"_Fan girls." He closed his eyes and cross his arms. "But the-" Sakura was cut of by something touching her lips._

_Sasuke took the piece he bit off that was still on his fork in Sakura's mouth to shut her up. "Your mean. Didn't even let me finish my sentence." She pouted at him. He smirked, he was having a great time of making her pout. _

"Sasuke-kun! Two powerful chakra are coming our way! Fast!" Karin informed Sasuke, "Hn."

They are in the woods now taking a break from their traveling. Two cloaked people jumped down from the tree, everybody got into their fighting stand but Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura don't know what was going on and she don't know how to fight. Sasuke was clam and didn't faze by their appearance.

"Yo!" Kisame excitedly greeted. Was he serious? Sasuke notice Itachi looking at Sakura and just her, "I don't care who you take but she is off the limit." He warned. Itachi saw the mark on her thigh and looked back on her face.

"Hn." Sakura twitched, "Another antisocial guy." She whisper to Suigetsu and he just grinned at her.

"Another?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah counting you." Sakura never took her eyes off the two black and red clouds cloaked people. "What?" Sasuke hissed, Sakura snap her gaze to him and she laughed nervously, "yeah, you don't say anything but Hn. And then there is this guy right there that says Hn too so I can tell he doesn't talk too much." Sakura looked back over to Itachi.

Sasuke gaze into her eyes and she looked back right at him.

"Kisame-senpai, it's time for us to fight!" Suigetsu got his sword out and charge at him. Suigetsu was flung back by Kisame's sword, but Sakura knew that he wasn't exactly the giving-up type. . . He had already jumped back up again, despite his injuries, and attacked at full force.

Suigetsu hit the ground with a hard thump. . . at Sakura's feet. He was far from using his ability to transform into water since he was dehydrated and exhausted. . . Plus, he was all out of chakra. . . so at that point he could really only use his sword. Kisame's sword took most of his chakra and he waste the rest trying to fight him.

The Akatsuki member raised his sword again yet this time he had ripped off some of the bandaging. Suigetsu, lacking the strength to bring his own sword to his defense in time, he was slashed straight across the chest, and he fell backwards, eyes closed and blood floating out from his wounds.

He hissed in pain. Sakura crouch behind him and supported his weight, "Are you ok?" Sakura's voice sound super worried yet has some fear in it.

He nodded his head and grinned at her even though it stings, he wouldn't dare to get her worried. "But you wound..."

"Sakura, heal him." Sasuke ordered and Sakura nodded. She close her eyes and concentrated. Suigetsu's wound on his chest healed in a second. The two Akatsuki members eyes glued on to the scene. Suigetsu opened his eyes and touched his wound and it was gone, the best is that all his chakra is back! He jumped up and danced around, "My wound is healed! My chakra is back! Yay!"

She stood up and she stumbled a bit due to the blood rush. She grabbed on the closest thing for support and too bad the closest thing was Sasuke. Her eyes got heavy again, crap she was getting sleepy. She still had her grip on Sasuke's shirt and her other hand rubbing the sleepiness away.

"You mother fucker had to make a scene don't you." Hidan, another Akatsuki member in the organization came out of the shadow behind them. "Watch your mouth Hidan." Kakuzu said it in a low voice.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, why the hell do we have to be here?" he said as he walked up to Kisame and Itachi.

"Leader had informed us to catch Kyuubi with them. The protection around him gotten more secured." Kakuzu pointed out.

"So?" He sighed at his partners dumbness. "We have to help them retrieve kyuubi."

"What! I have to do my ritual for Jashin!"

"Hidan your too loud." Kisame winced at his volume. Wait wasn't she the pink haired girl he saw before?

"Oi! Chibi!" Kisame called out to Sakura.

"Nani?"

"Were you walking around in the street yesterday?" he questioned, he was sure she was that girl.

"Ye-"

"It is you! Remember me?." He cut her off. What? How did she know Kisame?

Everybody was waiting for her respond and they were sweating bad except for Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi.

…... There was a silence, "Do I know you?" they fell anime style. "It's me! The one you asked where the clothes store is! Remember?"

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. Kisame smiled, he didn't know why but he wanted her to remember.

"What's going on un?" A voice came from above.

They all look up and saw a big white bird with two people on it. "Deidara, Sasori." Kakuzu said. "What un?"

"What are you two doing here?" His voice was low. "We are on our way to capture Ichibi Shukaku un!"

Deidara's eye travel from one person to another and it landed on Sakura, a small cute girl next to the Uchiha brat rubbing her eyes like a child. Deidara had a weak spot for cute things just like Naruto. She looked up lazily at him.

"KAWAII!" Deidara squealed loudly.

"Hn?" Sakura's eyes are too heavy to see stuff. Deidara just want to squeeze the life of her right now.

"You were one of the Seven Swordsmen, right?" Karin asked out of nowhere, eying Samehada on Kisame's back.

"Shark skin?" Sakura accidentally said it out loud. Everybody turned to her, "Samehada is unique for being a sentient weapon that gains nourishment from the chakra of others."

"I don't get it." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. Jugo stood on Sasuke's other side, Suigetsu stood behind Sakura and Karin stood next to Suigetsu.

Kisame spent 15 minute explaining to Sakura, "Samehada is a large sword of comparable size to the Decapitating Carving knife . It is described as "the most terrifying of all the seven swordsmen's blades."

"Oh. Is it heavy?" Sakura's eyes shine with amazement. "To normal people then yes but not me." He grinned. "The one behind Suigetsu is one of them." Sakura snapped her head to Suigetsu, "I can never get how you can carry it so easily." She mumbled.

"Kisame, are you going to give up your Samehada?" Suigetsu asked in pure curiosity. He want that sword himself.

"WHAT! No way!"

"Can I touch it?" Sakura smiled, she wonder how it felt like.

The forest sunk into silence for a moment. waiting for Kisame's response. They all knew that nobody touches his Samehada even if they ask, well most people wouldn't even ask because they are too afraid that it might kill them.

"Sure!" Everybody froze, What. Just. Happened?

Sakura let go of Sasuke and ran to the blue skin man. Sasuke widen his eyes for a second, she was running to a mad killer! Kisame drop the tip of the sword on the ground and she crouch down and stared at it. When the sword hit the ground the bandages ripped.

"It's blue." She had to state the most obvious thing in the world. A let her finger slid down the scales. It was really sharp and hard.

Then the big white bird flopped down to the ground and wind picked up wind. Then it puffed away, that cause more wind. All the Akatsuki member looked at Team Hebi. Sakura notice Karin got a comb and brush her hair.

"Never though she OWNED a comb… I mean look at her hairstyle…" Sakura said out loud. Sasuke smirked and Suigetsu is a different matter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sakura-chan! We are really gonna be BEST friends!" Suigetsu shouted in joy.

The Akatsuki members snickered except for Itachi, he just stared at her with his red eyes.

Sakura turned around and was about to leave but a hand grabbed her's. Sakura turn her body to look at the person whoever not letting go. It was a man older than her with red eyes like Sasuke. "Nani?" She tilt her head looking into his eyes. There's something bothering Sakura about his eyes. Another hand was on the man's hand. It was Sasuke glaring at Itachi.

"Don't touch what's mine." Itachi ignored his brother and smirked at Sakura, he brought her head closer to him and went to her ears. He had his hand on hers and his other hand held her head in place and was surprised that her hair was soft and silky.

"Your Sa-ku-ra right?" He silently whisper in her ears so no one could hear him, the way he said her name had to be illegal. Sakura blushed and nodded, he smirked again, she's really interesting. A long sword was place between them, it was Sasuke's, "Didn't I say don't touch what's mine?" Sasuke hissed.

"Foolish little brother, you can't own her." Itachi's grip tighten on hers, then Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. They reappeared by his team and Sasuke used his body to block half of Sakura's and his sword block any attack that comes to her. Sakura had a bad feeling that something is gonna happen,

"Katsu!" Sakura's eyes snap up in the sky and she could see a tiny bird with sparks coming out and she shut her eyes tightly closed.

**BOOM!** When the smoke cleared out everybody was perfectly fine, not one scratch.

"What? How could that be un?" Deidara looked at Hebi. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu was coughing from the dust. Deidara's eye landed on Sakura and stayed there, she grabbed on to Sasuke's shirt and got closer to him. "You, what did you do un?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "You protected them, how?" He growled.

Sakura flinched, "I don't know what your talking about." She didn't do anything, she didn't even move from her spot! How could she have protected them.

"Don't lie!" Sakura flinched again from his loud demand. And hid behind Sasuke, "He's scary." She whispered to Sasuke, he smirked.

"Deidara, we are not here to talk. We still need to catch Ichibi." Sasori said to his partner.

"Hidan I don't want to waste my time anymore. I need to get money." Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"Where is that foxy boy and panda guy?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

"Naruto and Gaara isn't on my team." Sasuke growled. If there wasn't so many Akatsuki members at one place at the same time then he could attack Itachi but right now, their position is definitely not safe.

"Naruto? Gaara? Isn't it the red haired guy who glared at me and the blond guy that wears all orange, who cheek-raped me?" Sakura frowned her eyebrows as she ask Sasuke.

Suigetsu, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame burst into peals of laughter, "Ah, uh, yeah! Un!"

"That kid need some fashion advice" Sakura mumble top herself thinking all those orange color he wore.

Hidan heard and laughed again. "Like you guys don't." Sakura looked at his cloak.

"What's wrong with the cloak?" Kisame asked.

"You guys wear the same thing as each other and it looks weird, everybody has their own taste and that... * points at their cloak* is a fashion down fall." Her words hit Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu like a brick.

"It's not our fucking fault that leader-sama made us wear these fucking ugly cloaks!" Hidan frowned.

"Yeah un." Deidara mumbled. Sakura felt bad not, "Ne? Is it warm?"

"Uh huh super warm." Hidan grinned. "Oh." Sakura made an 'o' shape of her mouth.

"It's time for us to go." Sasori informed his partner. "Aw, I wanna stay here longer un." Deidara wined.

"Shut up, the others already gone but us." Sasori said and he was losing his patience with his idiotic partner. Sasuke looked around to find Itachi but he was already gone with Kisame.

"Are we leaving?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Wait."

Sakura nodded at his words, "Suigetsu, watch her." Sasuke ordered. "Ay Ay captain!" Suigetsu joked, Sasuke glared at him. He jumped in the tree and went to a different direction. He remember that Kisame and Itachi have to capture Naruto so he need to find his direction first. He could feel Itachi's chakra close by.

**Something is gonna happen in the next chapter, I'm gonna zip my mouth shut cuz I don't wanna ruin the chapter for you guys! COMMENT!**


	8. KiSs

**OHOHOHOHO anxious are we? Well let's get started.**

Last time:

"_Are we leaving?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Wait."_

_Sakura nodded at his words, "Suigetsu, watch her." Sasuke ordered. "Ay Ay captain!" Suigetsu joked, Sasuke glared at him. He jumped in the tree and went to a different direction. He remember that Kisame and Itachi have to capture Naruto so he need to find his direction first. He could feel Itachi's chakra close by._

"Kisame, back to the base, I will catch up." Itachi demanded to Kisame. He grunted, "Hai hai.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled as he walked out of the shadow.

"Hn?" looking at away uninterested.

"Sakura." That got Itachi's attention. Itachi smirked, "Interesting little one ne?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What did you say to her." Sasuke demanded taking out his katana.

"Hn, betsuni." Sasuke smirked when he thought of something, "She's mine." This time it was Itachi who narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before giving his own _sexy _smirk..

"I will take her away from you." Itachi knew he had him, Sasuke's Sharingan flash threateningly.

"What do you want with her." Sasuke's voice was low.

"She's a naive one. So damn innocent."

"Answer my question Itachi." Sasuke was getting impatient with him.

"Hn." Crack.

Sasuke and Itachi turned to the sound. It was Sakura, looking at them with her _amazing, adorable, big _green eyes.

"What are you doing here." Sakura walked over to Sasuke, "I was worried." She mumbled to him. Sasuke sighed, she didn't get the message, he told her to wait because he has some business to take care of.

"How did you find me?" She couldn't find her way to him without help so how?

"I don't know, I some how just did." She looked up at him.

"Go back to Suigetsu."

"Mate, there's something bothering me."

"Hn?" Sakura walked up to Itachi and look straight into his eyes, something was not right... _'I got it! Uh there's another thing bothering me.'_

"Does it hurt" Sakura pointed to his heart.

"Hn?" not getting her point.

"Everytime you look at Sasuke-kun, your eyes show loneliness, sadness, regrets, and pain." Itachi widen his eyes a bit but went back to normal. Sakura knew these feelings very well because she felt all those when her parents argue.

"Here. * place hand on top of his heart* It hurts." She was saying what he always wanted to say.

He was suffering.

"Sakura, stay away from him." Sakura removed her hand from Itachi and turned to Sasuke with sadness in her eyes. She turn back to Itachi and he looked right in her eyes.

"Your wrong, I don't have those emotions."

"Why are you lying?" Sakura asked.

"Keep talking and I will kill you." Itachi glared at her hoping it would make her fear and drop the subject. Sasuke heard Itachi and in a second he was behind Sakura.

"Don't change the subject." Sakura soft voice made Itachi want to forget everything. Itachi can use his Sharingan on her but he can't find the courage to. Screw that, he could do anything courage or not. Something in her eyes caught his attention. Her emotions are the same as his but it was hidden under fake happiness and cheerfulness.

"Nothing will change if you don't fix it." Itachi knew what she meant, his mistakes, his lies and his pain. He couldn't take it anymore, this girl saw through him even when he hid his emotions very well, and his own brother didn't know it too.

Itachi cover his eyes with his hand and let out a chuckled that was full of pain, "How did it turn out like this, nobody was suppose to know."

Sakura frowned, "Why?"

"Hn?" Itachi moved his hand away from his eyes. "Why do you keep it all to yourself? You wish you weren't born with a such big burden on your shoulder. Let it all out, it will feel much better in your brain, your memories, and here." Sakura smiled, a soft smile that was just for him.

She then pointed to his heart when she said 'here'. She learned that letting all the hidden feelings out feels very good. Her parents made her look perfect on the outside and with no flaws.

"Sakura, what are you talking about." Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke, it's time for you to know the truth, I planed on keeping it until you kill me but I guess right now I can't anymore."

"Continue."

"The Uchiha clan was planning to destroy Konoha, and I was suppose to be a spy from our clan into the ANBU black ops, but instead of being a spy for the Uchiha clan, I sided with the ANBU black ops, and had to destroy our clan to save Konoha. I was suppose to kill all of the Uchihas by orders from the elders."

_'This guy isn't so antisocial as I thought!'_

"Why didn't you finish me off? You knew I would go after you." Saskue glared.

"..." Sakura giggled, "He wanted to say he loved you too much."

"Why are you laughing?" Saskue asked amused.

"Hehehe, he has too much pride to say it." Sakura tried to control her giggle.

"Why didn't you tell me the reason behind it?" Sasuke glared at his brother but it wasn't a hateful glare.

"I was afraid that the elders would kill you."

_'This is getting mushy.' _Sakura being to grin, "What are you going to do about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as he put his sword away.

"Akatsuki? Was it those people with the fashion down fall cloaks?" Sakura innocently ask Sasuke, he chuckled and patted her head, "yeah."

Itachi thought for a minute before answering, "Join the Akatsuki."

"Is it like prison in the Akatsuki thing?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Sort of." Sakura anime cried, "Uh uh, I don't wanna go!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand with her small ones and did her cute pout, "Sasuke-kun please?" Sasuke turned away from her cuteness. "Hn." Itachi smirked, his brother is effected by this girl.

"If... in two days you don't like the Akatsuki then you can quit." Itachi suggested, he wanted to get out of the Akatsuki too. Sasuke's hand slip through hers and she slowly turn to Itachi, "Really?" She was talking like a child who was not sure if he would really give her candy.

He nodded and she grinned.

"One more question uh..."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Are you...going blind?" her question stunned Itachi, how could she knew?

"Blind?" Sasuke looked at his aniki, "Over use of Mangekyo Sharingan."

"And you don't go see a doctor?" Sakura slightly glared at Itachi.

"Hn." Sakura huffed and cross her arms, and stubbornly turn her face to the side. "I was wrong." She mumbled to herself.

"Hn? Didn't quite catch what you mean." Itachi smirked at her.

"That you are an sociable guy." Sakura turned her gaze to the ground.

"Aa, us Uchihas don't talk much." Itachi bend to her eye level. "Sakura." She looked up and their closeness made her blush. Sasuke twitched, not liking their closeness.

He put his hand on her head and gave a slight kiss on her lips, Sakura was dumbfounded and suddenly blushed madly. Itachi smirked and licked his lips, even though it was a light peck but he got a taste of her. She taste like strawberries with sugar. "A thanks." his rich gentle voice made Sakura blush more.

He was about to taste her once more but she got pulled back and face a chest.

If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead on the ground already. Itachi straighten himself up and looked at his brother, Sasuke looked really irritated. He use his back of his hand to rub her lips gently.

The two Uchihas started a glaring contest and either backed down.

"Whoa what did we miss?" Suigetsu's voice came behind Sasuke.

"KYAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screamed at Sakura.

"Hebi, we are joining the Akatsuki." Sasuke said without breaking off the glare.

"Am I missing something?"Suigetsu asked looking at both Uchihas.

"I'm no longer after him."

"Oh." Suigetsu didn't want to get into their family business. He then saw Sakura in his arms while rubbing her lips, he pulled Sakura out of the devils arms and trap her with his. "What were you doing with Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu asked/yelled.

The two Uchiha snap out of their glaring contest and glared back at Suigetsu, he ran for his life with Sakura in his arms, "AH! Sakura-chan! Stop them!" Sasuke and Itachi chased after Suigetsu at a fast speed and they were catching up fast. Sakura's head spinning really bad.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, stop." They stop dead on track and Suigetsu stopped too.

"Your lucky this time Suigetsu." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"Hand her over." Itachi calmly stated.

"No way!" Suigetsu hugged Sakura tighter.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said his name slow and deadly.

"Yes?" Suigetsu grinned, he knew they can't do anything because they are afraid that Sakura would get hurt.

"I repeat. Hand. Her. Over." Itachi said it in the same level tone as his brother.

"Uh uh, she'll be tainted by you two devils!" Suigetsu buried his face in Sakura's hair and grinned to their direction. Their eyes twitched, Sasuke wanted to kill Suigetsu right now for being too close to what is his.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun if you guys wanted a hug you could of asked me." Kairn's voice purred.

Suigetsu shudder and mutter something under his breath about Kain being skank.

"No." Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"We are heading to the Akatsuki's base now." Sasuke ordered still glaring at Suigetsu.

"hai." was from Karin, and Jugo.

"Kisame-senpai here I come!" Suigetsu was too happy that he forgot the the devils and waved his hand in the air..

Sasuke snatched Sakura and gave a good distant between Suigetsu and them.

"NO! Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu realized his mistake by letting go of her. He was shocked when he saw she was with Sasuke and his brother. He ran to her with open arms, "I'm coming to save you!" before he could get close to Sakura, he was kicked in the face and flew backwards.

"Let's go." Itachi jumped up the tree and waited for them. Sasuke jump up and was about to leave but something flew out of the tree and landed on Sasuke causing him to drop Sakura. A hand caught hers before she could fall any further.

Itachi slow pulled her up and stood up from his keeling down position. She looked down and her first reaction was grabbing the closest thing for her support. It was too high! She suddenly felt herself being picked up. Sakura looked at the person who saved her. "T-Thanks."

"Sakura... your so light...well your small, it's not surprising." Itachi smirked.

"Suigetsu! Get off." Sasuke hissed. Suigetsu was the one who tackle him down the ground. Suigetsu's clone turned into water. Sasuke merely just looked at him and ignored him. Sakura! He looked around for her and couldn't find her anywhere near him!

He sense her with someone else up on a tree. He got on his feet and looked up.

Sakura was in Itachi's arms. Sasuke glared at the scene. "Sakura, why are you up there." Sasuke demanded for answer.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun saved me from falling." Itachi smirked at Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun! Since Itachi-kun is carrying her, you can carry me!" Karin said happily.

"No." Sasuke jumped up to the tree. Karin grumbled under her breath about life being unfair.

"I'll carry her." Sasuke ordered. Too bad Itachi doesn't take orders from anyone,... well maybe once from Sakura when she said 'stop'.

"No."

"Why?" Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"I don't want to." He lower his head and slowly close the distant of Sakura and his face without looking away from Sasuke. Sakura blushed.

"Itachi, watch what your doing." Sasuke warned.

"We are heading out." Itachi informed.

"YESH! KISAME-SENPAI WAIT FOR ME!" Suigetsu yelled excitingly. "Shut up!" Karin smack him up the head.

Comment please

Should I continue?

_No?_

_**Yes?**_

Tell me if you want me to continue this story.

**So you know how some of the summaries for stories, they say "Will love bloom or will chaos tear them apart." or something along those lines, we all know that it's gonna be a happy ending so what's the point of putting it there? And when it said."Will love bloom." The category has the word "Romance" in it so it has be a Romance story.**

**I just don't get it, are they trying to make it sound interesting? Or what? I don't get it, could someone explain it to me. I would love to know what people are thinking. **

**Don't get mad if you the kind of person I talking about, I'm just saying my opinion.**

_**COMMENT ON STORY PLEASE!**_


	9. Akatsuki! Here We Come!

_RUMBLE! _**FLASH!**

_'Oh heck no! It's raining at a time like this? With the sun out?'_Sakura stared up at the sky but only quickly looked back down when couple of rain drops dripped into her eyes. "What kind of place is this? Raining when the sun is out?" She hadn't notice she said it out loud.

"Amegakure is a special place. It rains out of nowhere." Suigetsu grinned at Sakura.

"Doesn't rain fall when the clouds are gray? Or black?"

"Yes but not Amegakure." A voice next to her spoke. Sakura looked at the person and it was Jugo.

"Oh. Weird place." Itachi and Sasuke was walking in front of them completely dry but in fact everyone was soaked but them. Karin was up their walking between them even though Sasuke and Itachi gave themselves a good distant from her.

She tries to cat walk and thinking that if her hair is wet Sasuke and Itachi would think she's irresistible.

She was dead wrong.

They were moving away from her as unnoticeable as they could get.

"When are we gonna get there?" Suigetsu wined.

Karin was about to yell at him but she got interrupted. "We are here." Sakura ran up to Itachi and looked in front of her but saw nothing "Where?" She raised an eyebrow. "There." Sasuke pointed to the brown red colored thing that is shaped in a circle and land on to of it. Sakura widen her eyes and gasp Itachi's arm having the thought of falling.

"H-how are we going to get down there?" Sakura had a feeling that the answer she will get will not be the one she want to hear.

"We are walking." Sasuke jumped downed down alone with his team. Sakura and Itachi are the only ones up there. Sakura was not believing what she was seeing. They are walking on water!

"It's called chakra." _'What? Chakra?' _

"Let's go." Sakura let go him as fast she could and shook her head. "Uh uh."

"Sakura-chan! Jump! I'll catch you!" Suigetsu stretched his arms out and grinned at her but before she got a chance to say anything she was picked up by her waist and her head was at the same height as Itachi's upper waist.

Sakura's eyes widen again when Itachi jumped down. She shrieked and grip the arm around her waist. He landed next to Sasuke and Sakura was pale was a piece of paper and breathing heavily. "Haha that must be the fastest roller coaster going down." her eyes were wide and she was panting a little.

Nobody said a word and walked to the big circle thing. Itachi lifted his hand and the ring on his finger glowed and the rock moved causing the water to move too.

"Whoa, talk about dark." Suigetsu whispered to Sakura.

"Un, wonder what's in there." Sakura whispered back.

They walked in and it was silent in there, not a sound. "Wa? What are they doing there?" a male voice spoke.

"Kisame." Itachi said while putting Sakura down. "Sup chibi!" Kisame greeted. "Hi?" he laughed.

"Take them to change, then to the meeting room, I will inform the other members." Itachi ordered. "Hai hai hai." Kisame waved him off. Itachi walked down the hall and shadows covered his form as he walked.

"This way." Kisame walked down the same hall as Itachi did and opened the 3rd door. It was a room with a lot of clothes but mostly the Akatsuki cloaks. Kisame walked in there with a little wobbling from his drinking.

He went to this big black cabinet next to a mirror and got out cloaks for each of them. He didn't care about the size because everybody's size in the Akatsuki is the same well right now expect for chibi. He held it up and Sakura Blinked.

Blink.

Blink

And.

Blink.

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. Those." Sakura said loud and clear. "Sakura." Sasuke didn't want his healer to get sick, not one bit.

"B-But..."

"No." Sakura pouted and snatched the cloak in Kisame's hand. "Where do I change." By the sound of her voice, she was not happy.

"Over there." Kisame pointed at a red and black door. Sakura looked at Sasuke again sending him a message. _'Meanie.' _Sasuke smirked. He waited for her to finish up changing, he didn't need to change because he used not even ¼ of his chakra to protect him from getting wet.

She closed the door and got her school uniform out. She shivered as the cold wind blew her, it was like 40 something degrees in here and she was head to toe soaked. She quickly too off her close and pout on her dry uniform. Her bra and underwear wasn't that wet so she kept on and come on she couldn't walk around with no bra or underwear on. She threw on the cloak and it was way bigger than she thought.

The cloak was practically dragging on the ground, she opened the door and saw Sasuke leaning against the opposite wall. He opened his eyes and stared at her, "Hn, take it off." Sakura knew he was talking about the cloak.

"Why?" He threw her his own and she caught it. "Change it." Sakura took off the on her and threw on his. It was still big but not that much. The cloak was slightly touching the ground, both cloak had a hood. Sakura handed hers to him and he threw on it. It fit him perfectly. Sasuke button his but Sakura didn't.

"They are waiting for us." Sasuke said walking towards his team. Suigetsu already went with Kisame and was asking for a challenge.

"Sasuke-kun~ this is too big on me, change with me." Karin batted her eyelashes. "Hn." Sasuke ignored her and kept on walking with Sakura.

Karin kept on talking and talking, "and that guy was like your so hot and I was like why thank you for saying the obvious." She went on and on.

"Chew!" Sakura let out a cute sneeze. Sasuke pulled her hood up. The cloak was really warm, she could really sleep in it.

"thank you." She mumble with her cloak covered hands over her her mouth. The walked past many hallways. This place was like a maze! How can anybody get around and not get lost? Sakura didn't ask where they were going. She would find out soon enough.

A big metal door came into view and Jugo pushed it open. Inside was a desk, a person sitting on it with the shadow covering the whole person. All the Akatsuki members are in there waiting for them.

"So cute!" Suigetsu squealed loudly and ran up to Sakura, squeezing the life out of her. "S-suigetsu can't breath." was all Sakura mange to get out.

"Oops, sorry." Even though he said sorry he didn't let go. Suigetsu had to stay by her side because he wouldn't let his buddy be taken away, after all they are in the Akatsuki base.

"Sasori danna look! Isn't she cute?" Deidara asked the puppet man.

"..." Sasori gave Deidara a bored look.

Pein cleared his throat, everyone stop what they were doing and looked at him. "Taka. Why are you here." He commanded.

"I killed Orochimaru." Sasuke said looking emotionless.

"..."

"We are staying here for 2 days." Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Pein caught it, "Who is she."

"My healer."

"Every team has 4 people including leader." Pein said, he was wondering why this team his 5.

"Karin is the healer on this team but she can't heal deep wounds." Sasuke explained.

"What does she do." Pein stared at Sakura.

"Heal."

"What kind."

"All kind." Sasuke didn't want to give out all the information out.

"Come here." He mention Sakura to go over to him. Sakura walked over to the desk and everybody looked at her carefully.

She tilt her head in confusion. He took out a kunai and slice a wound on his upper wrist and held it up to her. "Heal this."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and he nodded. Pein wonder why she need to Sasuke's permission to heal. Sakura gently hold his hand with both of hers and moments later the wound was gone, no scar and it has no trace of a wound there before.

Pein was quite surprise at this young girl, she was able to do stuff that any good medic can't do. With out a warning he grabbed Sakura's left hand and examination test with his chakra. He was stunned, how could she heal with no chakra? It was impossible.

"What are you." Pein glared up at her, she flinched at his glare, it was a scary glare. _'Why does everyone ask me that?'_

"A human." He glared harder.

"H-hey you ask me what am I! Did you think I'm an alien or what?" She protested. The Akatsuki member widen eyes.

This girl got guts, she's yelling at the powerful Akatsuki leader and S-rank criminal. She's gonna get it. Sakura's eyes flick around nervously, crap what did she get herself into this time.

He let go of her hand and close his eyes for a moment. Maybe she could help on the problem in his mind right now.

He got up from his seat, "follow me." Sakura hesitated and looked back at Sasuke, he was about to go with her but he was interrupted, "Don't worry Itachi will be with you." Pein said. Sakura thought for a second, if Sasuke trusted Itachi to follow him here then she could trust him too.

"Ok." Itachi stood by Sakura's side and they followed Pein to a room. Taka and the other Akatsuki members went to the living room.

~X~

"Uh, what are we doing here?" Sakura looked around the room that was full of science tools except for the microscope, and computer. Pein went into a cabinet and took out a bottle that has red liquid in it.

"I want you to find out what this is. Itachi will give you anything if need it." Pein explained handing the bottle to her. Sakura took a good look at it, something wasn't right. This bottle is too cold for her liking.

Sakura pursed her lips together, "Is this room always this cold?"

"No, not when Orochimaru was here. Why?" Pein looked at her with no emotion.

"Because for liquids like these it has to be higher than 70 degrees. Where did you find this?"

"Under there." Pein pointed at the dark corner, that was the only spot no sunlight can get in.

"How long has it been in this room?"

"Couple years, where are you going with this." Pein narrowed his eyes.

Sakura sighed, "This liquid had been in this room for longer than a year in a temperature like this, I'm afraid the result will change a little bit." Pein nodded in understanding.

"You have all the time you need to do it." Pein walked out the room. "This is gonna be fun." She sarcastically said to herself. Itachi smirked, this girl is really interesting.

Sakura pulled her mid back length hair into a messy bun with a few strands loosely free. "Might as well get started." She muttered to herself.

"Uh, Itachi-kun?" She walked up to him. "Hn?"

"Could you go in my bag and get a notebook and a pen for me? Suigetsu has it." She asked. He nodded and disappeared in a flash. Sakura start a short examination, like how it looks and any details.

He reappeared in Orochimaru's room, "Here." his voice startled Sakura and she let out a short and cute squeak.

"S-sorry didn't see you come in." Itachi was amused, how could this girl not feel his present in the room, oh wait, she isn't a kunoichi.

He handed her stuff and she oped it to a clean page. She looked at the bottle again before taking some notes down.

~X~

"UGH! This is so boring without Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu slump into his seat.

"Shut up! It's fun enough without her, right Sasuke-kun?" at first she sounded angry and then turned into a flirty one.

Sasuke ignored them, his mind went to Sakura, what was she doing right now?

"Oi, I need to show you your rooms." Kisame called out from the kitchen. Sasuke got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted but was ignored by Sasuke.

They walked down the hall in silence. "Orange head, this is your room." Kisame opened the door and walked down to the next one. "Fishy, your room is here."

"Like you're not a fish!" Suigetsu glared. Kisame waved him off

"Right here is yours, piggy." Kisame grinned and so did Suigetsu, "I'm not a pig!" Karin shouted at Kisame, "you look like one."

Before she could say more, he moved on, "And this is chibi and yours room." Sasuke nodded and then turned his heel back to the living room hoping Sakura could be there.

"NO! WHY DOES SHE GET TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY SASUKE-KUN!" that was what Sasuke heard when he walked into the living room.

He was disappointed when he didn't see Sakura, "Where the hell is she?" He mumbled to himself and ran his hand in his hair.

**Ok so I read the manga again when Sasuke killed Karin and I was laughing super hard that I thought I was gonna die. No matter how many time I read it, it still cracks me up! **

**I was like, "Man why didn't the author just kill her when the second time she showed up?"**

**My friends were like, "Maybe cuz the author hates her so much that he wants Sasuke to kill her."**

**My other friend was like, "Serve that damn piggy right, she tries to take him away from Sakura!"**

_Want another chapter? Well better comment because this time I need more comment or else I won't update._


	10. Chapter 10

Last time:

"_NO! WHY DOES SHE GET TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY SASUKE-KUN!" that was what Sasuke heard when he walked into the living room._

_He was disappointed when he didn't see Sakura, "Where the hell is she?" He mumbled to himself and ran his hand in his hair._

Sakura dropped a different chemical liquid into the red liquid that was separated from the rest of the red liquid. Nothing happened.

"Anything?" Itachi asked from his relax leaning on the wall position. "No nothing yet." Sakura jot down some more notes in her notebook. This is her 47 experiment and so far nothing happen yet.

She was about to test one more time but this time with a different chemical. Wait, she remember her science teacher told her that, "Chemicals can be mixed with another."

"Hn?" Sakura looked at him then turned back to her work, "Nothing, could you help me with something?"

"What?"

"Find me all the blue color liquid, fast." Itachi nodded and went to work. Sakura ripped out the notes she took and threw it somewhere. "It's all here." There was only 6 of them. Sakura started to work again.

"Hold this." Sakura gave Itachi the red chemical and she dropped 2 blue different chemical in it, nothing happened again. She wrote which two substance she dropped together. The next couple of test was the same result but this one is was different, it glowed a light purple, the other was dark purple but this one is light.

"I found it!" her eyes shine in satisfying and excitement. She picked up the two blue chemical and Itachi held the red one. They walked to Peins office. Itachi knocked on the door, a faint 'come in' was heard.

"I'm done!" Sakura yelled.

Pein was really surprised, these kind of things are Sasori's natural knowledge but he couldn't figure it out at all. And this girl too half of the day and she already figured it out.

"Look," Itachi placed the red bottle on Pein's desk and opened the cap with a 'pop'.

Sakura placed the two blue chemical on his desk too and untwist the caps, she dropped the two chemicals at the same time. "See." The colors turned purple and mists came up, a message was formed by the mist, "Kabuto."

"Huh?" Sakura stared at it in confusion, whose did that mean?

Pein studied the message and he knew there was still parts of it missing somewhere.

"You did a wonderful job, little girl, get some rest. This must be kept a secret." Pein said. Itachi stilled, this is the first time, Pein complimented someone.

"Un." Sakura walked out the door with Itachi and into the living room.

~X~

"Yo chibi!" Kisame greeted as Sakura and Itachi walked in the kitchen.

"Hi." her soft voice greeted back.

"Wha-" she was cut off by Suigetsu's big mouth, "AHHH! GET AWAY PIGGY!"

"Piggy?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and try not to laugh, "That's uh, Kamin, no Kirin, oh shit what was her name again?" he asked Sakura.

"Karin." Sakura corrected trying to stuff her laughter down. "Oh right Karwn." Sakura let out a laugh on accident.

"I didn't know her name so I start calling her piggy cause she smells like one and looks like one too." Kisame explained wile laughing.

Sakura grinned and walked in and looked around the living room. _'So this is what a criminal's house/ hideout looks like.'_

Wait.

These are criminals and she's in a cave with them! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, should she run, escape? What should she do? How can she not notice this before!

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura blanked a couple of times before realizing that a blond was looking at her and may I add _real _close.

Sakura nodded and he retreated, Suigetsu stop running round the room causing Karin to bump into him and fell on her butt. Jugo was talking to a bird and Sasuke, he was glaring at her! Huh? What did she do wrong? Sakura met his eyes and he quickly turned away.

Sakura tilt her head in confusion, "What happen when I was gone?" she asked Deidara.

"Oh, nothing really happened, Suigetsu start calling Karin piggy "_My name is not piggy!" _and I don't not what happen with that Uchiha brat, he was like that when you left." Sakura nodded, she looked around the cave and there was absolutely no window.

_'Is he mad at me?'_

~X~

Sakura followed Sasuke to their room after dinner and Sasuke didn't spare her a glance at all during that time.

_'What if he is really mad at me!'_

He opened the door and walked in without caring if Sakura got hit by the door or not. Sasuke went into the bathroom and locked it. Sakura stood still in her spot and lift her hands to her mouth and her fingers are visible due to the length of the cloak.

Something in Sakura's chest hurts, did she do something? He doesn't need her anymore? No it can't be, she doesn't want that thought to be true, what if it was? He's gonna go away and leave her all alone...

That's right, it didn't matter because she was all alone from the beginning, their was no us from the start it was only her. She couldn't do anything right now, she didn't belong here in the first place, why did she get her hopes up for?

When she find her way back to where she belongs, they will continue on with their lives. _'Why did I even think about not being alone?' _She didn't even know Sasuke already walked out of the shower.

Sasuke looked at her, something was wrong, her eyes are full of pain and loneliness. Those emotions are looking right at him. He felt a pain of guilt in his stomach, he didn't even notice that whatever he was doing was hurting her. He sat on the bed, sighing and ran his hand in his hair, he need to make it up somehow.

"Are you mad at me?" Her soft voice asked suddenly.

"Hn." _'Yes, you didn't tell me what you and Itachi doing in that room.'_

Sakura lower her eyes and her lips quivered, Sasuke was having a hard time resisting rather to tell her or not. She was cute yet beautiful at the same time. He knew that she would be dangerous to men everywhere. Somehow the thought made him … jealous.

Jealous? Don't kid around, _Him_ Uchiha Sasuke _**never**_ get _jealous_, only people are jealous of _**him**_

Sakura closed her eyes and walked into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and his reflexion formed, more pain was in her chest, she have decide that if he didn't want to talk to her then let it be.

She touched the hood that was on her head and thought about them time he put her hood up. Sakura opened the door of the bathroom and walked in the room, he still didn't look at her, Sakura silently sighed and walked out the room and into the living room.

It was about 11:30, everyone is asleep but her. Sakura got a never opened water bottle from the counter and took a sip. She need to think things over, _'First I opened the book and then I'm somewhere else, where did I come from? Then I meet all of them.'_

Sakura realized that she didn't wash her hands after the experiments. Sakura didn't want to wash it in the kitchen sink because you never know if during the washing moment, chemicals could stick on there. She walked out and to the bathroom, she turned on the light and turned on the water. She put her hands under it and was in deep thought.

If she was somewhere unknown, there must be cars! In Tokyo everywhere has cars, people walking, malls, shops but here? She only see people wearing different clothing than hers and worst there was absolutely no car not even a bike!

_Maybe..._

Maybe she's not in Tokyo but somewhere else. Sakura widen her eyes at that thought and quickly shut off the water. She walked out the door and looked for someone who is awake.

"This _can't_ be true, this can't be true." She said it over and over to herself.

"What is not true." Sakura jumped in surprise and turned to the voice, "Oh it's you Itachi-kun, nothing." Sakura shook her head. Should she ask? Yeah she should if she want's to know where she is.

Sakura fully turned to him, "Where are we?" Itachi looked at her weird, "Amegakure."

"Where is Amegakure?"

"In the 5 nation."

"5 nation?" Itachi looked at her with a blank expression, why was she asking so much questions?

"It's a land divided into 5 nations, land of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning." Itachi explained.

"Where is Tokyo located?" Sakura asked again.

"Tokyo? There is no such place as Tokyo." Itachi looked at her confused, there was no place called Tokyo.

Sakura was stunned, there was no Tokyo? "What are you?" Itachi thought she was talking about his career or something alone the line. "Shinobi."

"W-wha? Ninja's don't exist!" Sakura yelled. "They do, everyone here in the world is a shinobi."

Sakura backed up, she can't take this anymore, she need to get out of here. "I want to leave." She start tearing up, this isn't where she came from, she can except the fact that she was nowhere near Tokyo but shinobis? Her mind couldn't take it. Sakura wants this dream to end, or at lease she wants to go back in time and let that book sit there. What if she can't find her way?

"What's wrong." Itachi wasn't the type to ask, he was more of the demanding one. Sakura shook her head and stepped back again but this time she was backed up into a chest. "Sakura."

She flinched at the coldness of the voice, "What is going on." Sasuke demanded. She shakily looked up at Sasuke and met his crimson eyes. Sakura moved away from him and she was now between 2 Uchihas, nowhere to escape. Sakura was scared at the thought that she would be stuck here, in this unknown place forever.

"I-I wanna leave." Her face made Sasuke want to kill whatever made her cry.

He nodded, "Tomorrow we will leave." Sasuke gave a glare towards Itachi, he could be the reason Sakura's crying.

"Back to our room, I'll be right there." Sasuke watched Sakura's retreating form, "What the hell did you do." Sasuke's voice sounded very angry and he glared at him. "She was asking questions."

"Questions?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "About shinobis and where here is."

"Why."

Itachi turned around and start walking away, "I don't know." Something definitely wrong, why would Sakura ask those questions?

Poof. He was in the room, he looked at Sakura's small form sitting on the bed. She was still shaken up. "Sakura." Her head snapped up. She waited for him to go on.

"What happened in the room." Sakura knew he was talking about the room where she did the experiments.

"Nothing." She promise Pein not to tell anyone. Sasuke walked up to her and crouch down one knee, both of her legs are between his.

"Sakura. Don't lie to me." Sasuke hissed. Sakura was taken back, she can't tell, not until Pein tells her that she can say it.

"I'm not."

"Sakura. Tell. Me." His usual onyx eyes turned into crimson and glared into her eyes. Sakura flinched, having the thought that he's gonna hurt her made her want to get out of the room. Sakura backed up and before she knew it, she was backed up against the wall and Sasuke was close their distant, "What did you and Itachi do in that room." There was a small, almost imperceptible dark quality to his voice.

"We didn't do anything." Sakura avoid his eyes, it was so hard to lie to him, "Damn Itachi." He muttered but didn't realize that he said it loud enough for both of them to hear. Sasuke glared at nothing particular. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he was frowning.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?" _'Oh, I know these feelings, this is how girls look at me when I talk to a guy, jealousy.'_

"Hn, nothing."

Silence...

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke stilled, jealous? _'You have got to be kidding me, the great Uchiha like me __and jealous don't go in the same sentence.'_

But then why was he so mad? "Hn. no." Sakura frowned, "Yes you are."

"No."

"yeah."

"no."

"Admit it Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah yeah sure, whatever you say." Sasuke avoid her eyes, she sensed Sasuke's distress and came up with an idea. "Sasuke-kun," 

"Hn?" He looked back at her. Sakura moved forward and gave a light kiss on the lips like what Itachi did to her.

He was dumfounded at what happen, she moved back and cover her mouth with her hands, and blush darkly.

"You guys are equal now." Sasuke smirked at what she was trying to do. He lean in and in and in,

"Sasuke..." Sakura whisper while backing away. She managed half an inch but not more because she was already backed up the wall, without a warning he kissed her roughly, now he know why Itachi wants to kiss her again, her taste was just so addicting, but when he though of Itachi he was determined not to get what is his taken away.

His tongue dragged along her bottom lip and he bit down hard, causing her to gasp. He took that opening and slipped inside, going wild in her mouth, making sure to trace everything he could. She try to push him away but he was too strong for her.

He broke the kiss and stared at the small form, _'I'm way a head of you Itachi.'_

"Sasuke-kun..." She was lack of oxygen and her bruised lip made Sasuke want to kiss it again. He leaned in once again and licked his lips and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want more." He said darkly, "S-Sasuke-kun, w-wait!"

Damn that kiss was H.O.T.

**You know what I hate about some SasuSaku fanfics? There is always that one part in the story somewhere, where Sakura go like "Sasuke-kun! Don't go!" or "Sasuke-kun! (crying)" or something like that and it just makes her look so weak! It's like WTF? If you like Sakura then don't make her sound annoying and weak, make her all cool and stuff! **

**When you see that line or phrase, whatever you call it. It just makes you don't want to read on anymore. I hate it when stories are like that. The beginning is all good and crap but then that line/phrase had to ruin it for the whole story.**

**Well Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lastime:

"_Sasuke-kun..." She was lack of oxygen and her bruised lip made Sasuke want to kiss it again. He leaned in once again and licked his lips and place a soft kiss on her lips._

"_I want more." He said darkly, "S-Sasuke-kun, w-wait!"_

Knock, knock.

Sasuke stilled and turned around and glared at the door, "What." He growled, "Sasuke! The piercing man wants to see everybody!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

"Who's the piercing man?" Sakura asked, "Pein."

She nodded and he slowly got off of her, "let's go." Oh my god! How could he act like nothing happened! Her face was still blushing, she followed him silently, not wanting to make it more awkward.

Everyone is already at the meeting waiting for those two. "What took you so long Sasuke-kun!" Karin wined and trying to act all cute but failed, "I see you have made your decision." Sasuke nodded, "We are leaving tomorrow."

"..." Pein sighed, he still need to figure out this girl, "Zetsu." Pein called out.

"Yes?" The bio colored man came out of the wall, Sakura jumped a little and looked at Zetsu, "I wanna try that." She mumble to herself. Sasuke smirked and patted her head.

"Show them the message." Pein ordered, "Yes." Zetsu got out the glowing purple bottle and pop the cap open, the mist form in the air and the message came out. "Kabuto."

"Orochimaru is planning on something, something we don't know." Pein started, "No duh, of course we don't know, that's why your talking about this." Sakura mumbled to herself but not loud enough for others to hear.

Sakura always comment something out of nowhere and it's not like she could help it, it just slips out. And a lot of times she get in trouble from her big mouth.

"Kabuto is the main key to this matter. We need to locate him before Orochimaru plans something." Pein continued, "Uh who's Oreo?" Sakura asked dumbfounded, "Ahaha Sakura-chan, it's Orochimaru!" Suigetsu laughed.

"... name's too long so Oreo is fine."

"Orochimaru, S-rank criminal that betrayed Akatsuki, the legendary sannin, Sasuke trained under him, that snake man was after Sasuke's body-"

"...Ew pedophilia." Sakura commented.

"No, he wanted to get Sasuke stronger so he could switch his soul from his body to Sasuke's so he can stay immoral and Kabuto is his personal medic. Sasuke killed Orchimaru and form Hebi." Ztesu explained.

"... if he's dead then what are you guys so worried about him?"

"He might not be, he still could be alive in someone body." Pein butted in.

"Could that _somebody _be that Kabuto guy?" Sakura asked, everyone froze, "You might be right, Kabuto is quite strong and Orochimaru needed a body to stay in for awhile." Zetsu said.

"How could we have never thought about it!" Kisame shouted.

"If you put the mind in it, you will get the answer or the most possible answer." Sakura explained.

"Smart girl." Sasori spoke up, Sakura smiled at him.

"I'll do some research." Zetsu sink in the floor, "How can he do that?"

"It's his ability." Sasori explained to Sakura. "I wanna have that, it looks so cool."

_'So I was mad for nothing? Mad at her for nothing. Damn.' _Guilty form up Sasuke's stomach

~X~

Sakura notice Sasuke looking at Itachi with the expression, missing.

He didn't want to leave his brother, his only family, Sakura grabbed the tip of his cloak sleeve, he stopped walking and turned around, "If you don't want to leave, you can stay, I can find my way."

"Hn?" not getting her point.

"You want to stay here with Itachi-kun right? It's fine I can find my way." Sakura walked away looking for the exit of the cave.

_She knew._

She knew he wanted to stay with aniki.

~X~

"All you need to do is walk straight and you will see the village where we stayed" Jugo explained and handed her the map, "Sakura-chan! Don't leave!" Suigetsu is being dramatic again.

He hugged her tightly and Karin seems to be over joyed that she's leaving, _'Sasuke-kun is all mine!'_

Sasuke only looked at Sakura's small retreating form, he didn't do anything, he didn't know what to do, it was either lose her or leave his aniki, and he didn't know which to choose, he could of just forget about her but he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

He never will.

~X~

"Uh, where am I?" Sakura asked herself looking around the forest, with every step she took, the temperature is getting warmer and warmer. She accidentally lost the map when a strong wind blew and it was gone, she was just guessing her way. She forgot one thing, her bag, it was still in the Akatsuki's base.

"What kind of world is this? One place is always raining, and here is so warm, almost hot." She mumbled to herself. She moved the bushes away so she can see the front. Sakura squirt her eyes to see due to the blindness of the sun.

Sakura was over joyed when she see a gate and behind it was people. "I can finally sleep." She anime cried, Sakura walked up to the gate and people looked at her with fear, she tilt her head in confusion, what was going on?

"Run! It's the Akatsuki!" Someone yelled. _'Huh? Where?'_

She looked around and didn't know everyone was talking about her. "Die you damn Akatsuki!"

Someone jumped in the air and try to cut her and she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come, but felt none.

She crack an eye open, what happened? It was pretty dark by her and nothing was was by her, she touched it and it was sand, "Sand?" it start falling slowly and she saw something red.

"What are you doing here."

~X~

Sabaku no Gaara sighed in frustration as the incompetent fools before him kept talking over issues he felt did not need to be addressed currently or, if he had his way, ever. Slowly he tried to regain his composure but when he started to calm down the damn idiots would drag him into another futile conversation for his opinion on the matter before jumping into another topic entirely with his comment left hanging on deaf ears.

"We need more medics!"

"Kazekage-sama do something about it!"

"Konoha is the most trustful allies! We could ask them for medics!"

"Enough!" He roared. It was not is day today, muttering apologies to their powerful Kazekage and sat back at the seats.

"Ka-" Gaara glared at the man, daring him to go on. The man quickly shut up not waning to get the Kazekage any angrier.

"Explain everything now." Gaara order.

"Suna's medic's knowledge in healing is so low, they need to learn more and we need to have something to heal us fast if we are in some kind of fight or war. That's why we need more medics from Konoha." A guy explained.

_'Where the hell do I get the medics, Konoha already send couple medics here already.' _Gaara thought.

Gaara slump back in his not so comfortable chair. He can't stand the stares anymore, those feared, frightened, and annoyed stares, he knows that people still don't like him and don't want him to become the Kazekage. He teleported himself to the roof, away from their protest, yelling and yapping.

He let out a deep sigh, after the Chunin exam, Naruto had thought him the meaning of friendship, but something was still missing,

_Alone._

He was completely and utterly alone in the world. Destined forever to go through this world rejected and unwanted by anything and anyone. Even his siblings were still afraid of him, though they don't show it, leaving him alone and unchallenged with only the damn demon to keep him company with the sadistic humor.

_If only…_

If only someone could understand and learn about him. If only they took the time to see beyond his facade and smile at him naturally, not forcefully. If only someone was brave enough to stand up to him, to provide a challenge.

His empty eyes scan all over the desert, this impossible wish would never come true. But he didn't need to find that person because she will come to him.

_Fuwa~ _

_Bu-bump!_

"W-what?" His eyes widen, he was anxious for some reason and Sabaku no Gaara does not get anxious. His sea green eyes scan the area and his eyes aught red, black... and pink.

He only know one person who has pink hair and it was that girl he meet when he and Naruto meet Sasuke.

"Die you damn Akatsuki!"

Then his heart stopped when he saw a shinobi jumped and ready to attack her, his body moved without him ordering it to. Shukaku's sand blocked the attack and Gaara stood in front of the ninja and faced the sand. The sand was falling off and she cracked an eye and looked up,

"What are you doing here."

~X~

"I'm lost." Sakura answered.

_**COMMENT!**_

**It's kinda sad that not a lot of people are commenting T_T. But I you don't wanna then don't because I don't want to force anybody to do anything that they don't want.**

**So there has been people emailing me telling me that to write a SasuKarin story and I was like WTF? Didn't you notice the warning in my profile? Well if you didn't then get some glasses. **

**If you are a SasuKarin's fan and your reading this...**

**read on...**

**There is no way in hell I would write a story about them TOGETHER no fucking way...**

**Ahem... excuse my language. **


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

"_What are you doing here." _

_~X~_

"_I'm lost." Sakura answered._

"Kazegake-sama! She's from the Akatsuki!" The shinobi warned. "I will take care of it." Gaara informed.

"Akatsuki? I'm not in it." Sakura tilt her head, "Then why are you wearing their cloak!"

"Cause I'm cold?" Gaara looked at the girl amused, normal people would try to explain fast as they could so they don't get suspected or blamed on.

"It's Suna here." Gaara said.

"So?"

"It's the dessert."

"And?" Gaara sighed in annoyance, what is up with this girl.

"Take that cloak off." Gaara order. Sakura frowned, why is he ordering her, who does he think he is.

"No." Gaara glared, "Why."

"Cause I don't wanna." Sakura grip her cloak. His glare harden and Sakura seem to be unfazed by his scary glare.

"You have already caused so much trouble for wearing that cloak in my village." Gaara explained, "Your village?"

"I'm the Kazekage."

"What's a Kazekage?" Sakura forgot what Naruto told her when they first met.

"He's the most powerful man in the village!" The shinobi butted in, Gaara glared at him for butting in into their conversation.

"Oh..." There was a silence, "Where is Uchiha." Gaara spoke up, "Sasuke-kun isn't with me." Sakura looked down on the ground. "Hn."

"Okaa-san! Don't sleep!" A little girls voice yelled in panic. Sakura snap her attention to the girl about 6 years old with a lady laying on the ground. The shinobi next to Gaara ran over to them, "What's wrong!"

"I don't know! Okaa-san just collapsed!" The girl explained. The shinobi picked the lady up and teleported himself to the closest hospital. "Hand that cloak to me." Sakura didn't want to argue with him anymore and took off the cloak and gave it to him. "Why do you need it?"

"People will attack you." was all he said.

"Follow me." He walked down the road villagers greeted him.

"Good afternoon Kazekage-sama."

"Hello Kazekage-sama." and a lot more greetings. He just nodded back, Gaara wasn't the type of guy with words, in fact Sasuke and Itachi isn't either.

"Where are we going?" Sakura looked over at him.

"Hn, office." Oh man, another person that says 'Hn'

"Why?"

"You ask to much questions." Gaara looked over to her from the corner of his eyes.

"..." she didn't answer back, she just kept on walking with him.

~X~

"What is that." Gaara eyed the tattoo mark on Sakura's thigh.

"I don't really know it either but Sasuke-kun said that I'm his personal healer or something like that."

He crossed his arms, "What are you going to do from now on? Uchiha isn't with you anymore."

"...I don't know, but I have a feeling that I will meet him again." Sakura slightly smiled, Gaara narrowed his eyes, what was this feeling in his stomach, he didn't know why but he don't want her to meet Sasuke, "What is so special about him."

Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes, "I wouldn't call it special, everybody has there own goods. He promise me he would get me back where I came from but he found his brother and I guess that promise is no longer here." Even though she misses his warmth, his voice, his face, and himself, he have the right to choose what he really want.

"Own goods?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, "Un, let's take beauty as a example. There is no ugly girls, only lazy ones, if they take the time to fix themselves, they will look beautiful..." Sakura looked out his window,

"Nothing is impossible, take the chance to change, people will accept the new you." Sakura let a warm smile go up her face, "Where are you going with this." Gaara demanded.

"You should change too."

"I'm fine the way I am."

"I'm not talking about appearance, I'm talking about the real you. I can tell that your hiding all those pain, your eyes shows it all." Sakura's wrist got pulled by sand to Gaara. He bend down to her eye level, "Why are you telling me this, everyone see's just the outside me, they don't care about the real me."

Sakura smiled, "That's them, not me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Sakura tilt her head to the side, "Don't smile at me." he slowly release her wrist but she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"Don't keep it all locked inside."

Gaara picked her up by her neck and griped it painfully, "Don't order me around", his hold tighten and Sakura brought her up to her and held his, "Nothing will change if you don't try it, no one is gonna blame you if you try. Even if it's once, a tiny step, it could change the future."

"Shut up, don't you dare order me around." his cold eyes locked into her emerald one. His sands move around violently

~X~

_Bu-bump!_

Sasuke's body grew hot, _Bu-bump _

_Bu-bump._

Something was wrong, _"Sasuke-kun."_

His eyes widen, _'She's in trouble.' _He turn the opposite way and speed up his speed, Hebi was behind him and they were on a mission to capture Hachibi and take him back to the hideout.

Why did he let her leave in the first place, if it wasn't for the seal on her thigh he wouldn't have known she was in trouble.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going!" Karin shouted, "To Sakura."

"Why!" Karin was not happy that her Sasuke-kun was going to some other girl.

"She's in trouble." was Sasuke's answer, Karin stopped dead on her track, "So what if she's in trouble, you let her leave and didn't go after her!"

"It was my mistake." Sasuke didn't even bothering to stop he went faster, "Why can't you just leave her!"

Sasuke stopped in his track, "She's mine, I can't let what's mine be in danger or die." he glared at Karin.

_Bu-bump! Bu-bump!_

He was getting closer to her, really close, he turn his head back and close his eyes and concentrate on where the feeling is coming from. _'Where are you?' _he thought to himself, _"Sasuke-kun." _Sakura's voice once again called out in his mind.

He could feel her coming from North, that direction is where Sunakagure is located. He left without a word, "Stupid pig, now we don't know where we will find Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted in frustration.

"For the last time I'm not a pig!"

In Sasuke's mind was one thing, Sakura. The desert came into view but Sasuke didn't slow down his speed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as shinobi's attack when he once ran through the gate. He avoid all of them and jumped on the roofs, "Inform Kazekage-sama, the Akatsuki is in the village!"

"Hai!"

A nin jumped to the roof and try to slash Sasuke but Suigetsu appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack and flung the nin away. The ninja was smashed against the wall by the force of Suigetsu's sword.

~X~

Gaara thought about what she said, she might be right, he slowly put her down and stared at her, "What are you doing in my village Uchiha." Gaara turned and glare at the chicken butt hair Uchiha. Gaara blocked Sasuke's view of Sakura.

"I'm taking back what belongs to me." Gaara ignored his answer, "You have no right to be in my village." he hissed.

"I have the right to take what's mine back."Sasuke avoid all emotion in his voice, "Kazekage-sama! the Akatsuki-" A ninja busted in through the door and outburst, "Careful Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara ignored the nin's outburst, "Nothing here is yours."

"There is."

"And it is?" Gaara's sand are moving slowly.

Sasuke flash behind Sakura and held her close to him, oh how he miss her scent so much.

"Her."

Sands was about to attack but Suigetsu's water jutsu made the sand too heavy to move and they manage to escape.

~X~

"SASUKE-KUN! I MISSED YOU!" Karin jumped up from her seating position and ran up to him, he gave her a glare to back down.

"KYAAA! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Karin screech loudly in jealousy.

"Ita." Sakura winced at the pain on her neck where Gaara grip her. Sasuke moved her hand and some hair out of the way and took a good look at the spot. There was a blue/purple hand mark, it was so visible.

Sasuke flash his Sharingan dangerously, "Karin heal her."

"NO! She's your medic right? She can heal herself!" Sasuke took back what he said because Sakura might be infected my her pig virus.

"Hebi, we are resting here tonight." Sasuke pulled Sakura to a tree and have her sit against it. He kneel down one knee and took another good look at it. His bottom tip of Akatsuki cloak has little dust on it but he could careless.

"Sasuke! Catch!" Suigetsu threw something at him and he caught it with a swift move. Sasuke twits the healing cream's cap with his teeth and move her hair out of the way with one hand.

"This might hurt a bit." Sasuke warned. Sakura slightly nodded afraid that more pain will be cause on her neck if she move more.

Sasuke scoop some of the healing cream on his other hand and move spread it slowly so it wont hurt much. A picture flash through his mind; Gaara gripping Sakura's neck painfully. He will make sure Gaara pay for what he did.

He didn't even notice himself holding Sakura's neck harder than he intended to, his mind blocked everything out and think of all the things he could do to Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whimpered, she had both her hands on his arm that was on her neck. He snap back into reality and looked at Sakura, tears in the corner of her eyes, a pained face and gripping his hand. He then realized that his hold was stronger than he planned.

_Oh shit._

He need to make it up to her somehow, Sasuke sighed Uchiha never apologize but Sakura is special to him so he have to swallow his Uchiha pride for a moment and apologize even if other people hears him.

"Sorry." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Sakura knew it was hard for him to apologize, "Iie, it's okay." she smile cutely at him. Sasuke smirked at her, _'she knew how hard it was for me.'_

"Sasuke-san, dinner is ready." Jugo called out.

"Aa."

"Sakura-chan! Don't leave me anymore!" Suigetsu try to reach for Sakura but Sasuke moved her and he fell on the ground, "Oi! What was that for!"

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Sakura to the firewood where Jugo and Karin were sitting by.

"Sasuke-kun sit by me!" she patted on the ground next to her. Sasuke didn't even look at her and sat away from her. Sakura sat down next to him, "Here." Jugo handed Sasuke and Sakura a fish.

Karin had 4 fish and Suigetsu had 3 and everyone else had 1. _'This must be the worlds newest record for tasteless fish.' _Sakura thought when she took a small bit of the fish. Sakura wants to laugh at Karin's eating face so bad.

"Your so useless Suigetsu, you can only regenerate." Karin snorted not so lady like.

Suigetsu performed a bunshin, trying to prove to Karin that he was not only capable of doing that water regeneration trick of his, which every ninja would love to have. He had a few other tricks up his sleeve. Like a simple bunshin. Then again, if he was trying to prove himself, there ought to be more to that bunshin than there was.

"So you _can_ do more than just regenerate," Karin said.

"Who you talking to?" the two Suigetsu asked.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"To you duh," she said, "and you know that too, so stop being an moron."

"To me?" the two Suigetsu asked once again.

Karin huffed through her nose.

"What the hell was wrong with you idiot? you are stupider than the usual, that was for sure."

Suigetsu ignored her insult and asked again, "Who were you talking to?"

"To _Suigetsu_, you damn idiot," she said.

"Yeah, but we wanna know which one, 'cause, yano, there's Hozuki Suigetsu and... Suigetsu." the two of them said.

"Oh my Kami! What's the fucking difference?"

"A big one."

Karin glared at Suigetsu. The thing with ninja, at least the elite ones, was that they had good hearing.

More so than the civilians. Except, of course, if they were deaf from the beginning or if they got hit by some sort of deafening jutsu.

"Look, piggy" the two Suigetsu said, "he's Suigetsu," one of them raised his hand, "and that one's Hozuki Suigetsu," the other Suigetsu raised his hand.

"I'm talking to the _real_ Suigetsu!" Karin said, obviously exasperated.

"That-" he stopped in mid sentence, "Which one of us is the real Suigetsu?" they asked each other.

"I don't know." they answer at the same time.

"Okay, who's not the bunshin then?" Karin asked.

Both of the Suigetsu were offended at this.

"Bunshin?" they exclaimed.

"He's not _just_ a bunshin!" Hozuki – at least Karin thought that this one was the one with the surname – Suigetsu protested.

Sasuke noted that Suigetsu seemed very overprotective of his bunshin. Hell, it was as if he thought that the bunshin was actually _real_. Which would be just plain weird. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu had problems, but not _these_ sorts of problems.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST CANCLE THE BUNSHIN ALREADY!" Karin shouted in frustration because Suigetsu is confusing her.

"Their is no bunshin!" they both explained hugging each other. Sakura sweat dropped at the dramatic scene he's making.

"Ne..." Sakura's voice made both Suigetsu looked over to her, "your Hozuki Suigetsu." Sakura pointed at the right blue haired man, "And you are Suigetsu." She pointed at the left one.

"..." no one talked or moved, "How did you know?"

"from your voice." Sakura yawned and looked somewhere else, not caring what happen anymore because she was too tire.

"Voice? They both sound the same." Jugo said. Sakura lazily looked back over to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"The real one has a deeper voice." both Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, "We sound the same." then they widen their eyes, "THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! HOW COME I NEVER KNEW THAT!"

The clone turned into water and slashed on the ground. "Man and I though piggy over there has a different voice." Suigetsu scratch the back of his head.

"What do you mean!" Karin shouted at him.

"I'm sure Sasuke hear you that time." Suigetsu sniggered.

**I have been getting emails from people saying that, they really want to wright a story like mine but they don't know my style.**

**I don't have a style of writing stories, they are all just my imaginations. Whatever comes in my mind, I will just write it then add more stuff in it. **

**But also I want to say this, everyone is different, you don't need to be like me to write a good story (in reviewers opinion.), write one and post it, then see how your reviewer think about your story, if it's bad don't feel bad, keep up the hard work and correct mistakes! **

**If your one of those people who are lack of confident in writing a good story, I'm here to support you!**

**(Me, nickname) Bubi: "Comment!"**

**It's sound like "Bub-bi" but spelled with one "b"**


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"_What do you mean!" Karin shouted at him._

"_I'm sure Sasuke hear you that time." Suigetsu sniggered._

"Hn."

"That time we were searching for Jugo in that lab." Suigetsu kept on sniggering.

Flashback~

_Suigetsu sat back and watched because he knew Sasuke could handle everything, "AHHHHHHH!"_

_Jugo slammed Sasuke against the wall and Karin fell on her butt. "Ahahahahahaha!" Jugo's left face was covered in his curse mark and laughing evilly. _

"_Sasuke!" Karin's voice sounded like a man. **(Don't believe me? Watch Naruto Shippuden episode 117. close to the end of the episode. I was laughing super duper hard.)**_

"BUHAHAH! Sasuke!" Suigetsu mocked Karin falling backwards and laughed.

"I do not!" and she attacked Suigetsu.

Sakura covered her mouth trying to not laugh, Sasuke too was trying not to laugh, but he was laughing inside. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's shaking form.

"Those were good memories!" Suigetsu doge Karin's attack and she fell on her face.

"We should get some sleep." Jugo suggested with a chuckle, he remember when Karin said Sasuke's name too, it was funny. Sasuke already forgive him for attacking him because he knew it was the affect of the curse mark.

"Hn." he got up and pulled Sakura with him to his tent that Jugo set up for them, he also set up the others too.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! You could sleep with me in my tent and she could sleep in yours!" Karin suggested trying not to sound too happy.

"No."

"What! Why!" Karin yelled in jealousy and glared at Sakura's wrist where Sasuke is holding.

"Because you will rape Sasuke when he's asleep." Suigetsu said while eating Sakura's fish because she only took a couple of bites while the other finish theirs.

"N-no I-I wouldn't!" Karin blushed. Sasuke ignored her and and pulled a sleepy Sakura to his tent.

"Nigph Safuwa-fhpn!" Sakura guessed Suigetsu said 'night Sakura-chan.' "Night." Sakura rubbed her eye with her other free hand.

Sasuke zipped his tent tightly so Karin wouldn't come in during the middle of the night. Sakura had her butt on the ground and her two legs next to her while rubbing her eyes. Sasuke smirked at her childish form, he took off his Akatsuki cloak and then unzipped the sleeping bag and gently pulled Sakura in the sleeping bag with him.

It wasn't too small or too big. Even with Sakura in the sleeping bag Sasuke still had room to move. Sakura instantly fell asleep with her body hit the sleeping bag not bothering to get warm because there is already warmth next to her.

Sasuke made himself comfortable and stared up in the tent then he remembered something. He turn to his side and faced the sleeping girl next to him. He moved some of her hair and looked at the bruise, it fade away a little but not completely yet. He touched the bruise, it must be painful for her, he could tell she never got hurt much.

Just Gaara wait, he will make him pay, that bruise could set Sasuke off really fast. Just by thinking the scene, his Sharingan flash dangerously.

Gaara's hand grip Sakura's neck painfully and glared at her with his cold green eyes. He could imagine Sakura's scared face and her tumbling body and him not being with her made him fell worst. He felt blood rush to his eyes and felt something different in his eyes but brush it off thinking it was just the effect of his Sharingan.

Damn that pig wont heal her. Sasuke sighed, removing his hand and closed his eyes, his eyes opened when two pairs of warm hands grabbed his cold ones. His eyes travel from his hands to hers and to...

To her lips, he unconsciously licked his lips, _'Control yourself Sasuke!' _

Sakura shivered from the coldness, it's very cold outside in the forest. Sasuke pulled her closer to him and place a hand on the back of her head and other around her waist keeping her close to him and keep her warm.

He didn't know when he fell asleep.

There is one thing for sure to Sasuke, he will never let Sakura out of his sight, ever again.

~X~

Jugo unzip Sasuke's tent, he was going to tell him his time for his night shift but he stopped himself before he could utter out a sound. He smiled at the scene.

Sasuke holding Sakura close with a hand behind her head and buried his head in Sakura's hair while she had her face close to his chest.

He knew Sasuke had a soft spot for Sakura and treat her differently then others.

This nights secret is only between them and himself.

"Missing a shift wont hurt right Sasuke?" Jugo said to himself smiling.

~X~

A grumpy Uchiha was abruptly pulled into consciousness at the sound of the birds chirping, he opened his eyes and found a mob of pink...pink? He blinked, huh?

Sasuke realized the pink thing was the very small and warm, in his freshly functioning brain, Sasuke tried his hardest to put pieces of puzzle together and identify the pink person, snuggling against him. The name was on the very tip of his tongue, but he couldn't seem to bring it to the front of his mind.

"Mm, Sakura's pillow." Sasuke's eyes widen before stiffing, when did she get this close?

Oh yeah last night he was the one who pulled her closer to him. Last night was the best night sleep he ever had after his clan's massacre. He felt refreshed, he doesn't feel any pressure at all.

Wait did he sleep through his shift? Whoops, he was too caught up in his sleep. He try to get up but she grip his shirt and snuggle closer,"Hn?" Sakura lazily open her eyes and come to face a chest, "Hn?" why would her room have a chest?

_'Don't tell me it **grew** a chest!' _Sakura widen her eyes and let go, giving her brain couple minute to clear out everything. Oh wait she was sleeping next to Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at him, "What?" his voice was silky as ever.

"Nothing." she sat up side ways, "Why are up so early?" Sakura asked, "Hn, my wake up time, why are _you_ up so early?"

"I-I thought my room grew a chest." she said sheepishly, Sasuke looked at her weird, and got up. Grabbing his cloak with him and went outside. Something Sasuke saw made his fresh day went down; Karin was sleep outside with her legs spread apart and mouth open and drools coming out. She was also snoring loudly.

"Ew." Sakura muttered next to Sasuke, "Wake them up." Sasuke said while walking away, "Where you going?"

"Getting food."

~X~

"Jugo-san." Sakura called out and the orange man rolled around to face her, "Yes?" he asked politely.

Sakura smiled, "It's time to get up." Jugo looked up in the sky and indeed it was morning, he must be more tire then he thought from the shift he took for Sasuke. He nodded. How come this girl wasn't afraid to come close to him?

Sakura walked over to Suigetsu and shook him, "Suigetsu, get up."she said softly. "Who the hell is waking me so early?" he groaned and rolled over to face Sakura, his vision was blurry but he could tell it was Sakura due to her pink hair.

Suigetsu pulled Sakura down, wrapping his arms around her whole small form and drafted his leg over her hip, "Sakura-chan~ your so warm~"

"S-Sui-"

"What are you doing Suigetsu?" a voice behind Sakura asked, Suigetsu opened his eyes and looked up, "What do you want Sasuke, I'm trying to sleep here." he growled, lack of sleep had him want more sleep. Sasuke glared at him.

"Get up." he lift the small girl up and away from Suigetsu's so called hug.

**Snore. ZZZZZ**

Everyone went quite and looked over at Karin, now her hands were roaming her stomach, "Un, yeah go faster Sasuke-kun~" she moaned, Suigetsu instantly woke up from all the noises, "What the fuck?"

"Harder! Ha ha ha. Oh that feels good~" she moaned again.

"What in the world is she dreaming about!" Suigetsu made a disgusted face, "Someone need to wake her up." Sakura said. "and it's not gonna be me." she added.

"Not me either!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Sasuke walked away, leaving the only people to wake her up is Jugo.

"Wait!" Suigetsu quietly yelled and grinned evilly, "Let's give her a morning gift."

"Morning gift?" Sakura tilt her head cutely and Sasuke ALMOST blushed. "Uh huh, Jugo do your work." Jugo summon a pig and it was the same pig at 'that' time. Karin's making out pig.

"Sasuke, put a little of your chakra in the pig." Sasuke twitched, "No."

"What! Why!"

"Hn."

Silent... "Pretty please?" Suigetsu did a puppy pout. Sasuke once again twitched, "No."

Suigetsu lower his gaze, "Sasuke-kun." Sakura pulled his sleeve. He looked at her, "Hn?"

"Please?" _'Oh shit Sasuke, turn away now!' _"No." it took so much of him to say no to her cuteness.

Sakura dropped her smile and looked on the ground, she let go of his sleeve, she and Suigetsu shared a look without Sasuke noticing, _'Dang it!'_

"Hn." he transfer teeny tiny bit of chakra in the pig. Sakura and Suigetsu's eyes snap up to him, Suigetsu grinned widely and Sakura smiled cutely. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura did one thing he didn't see it coming. She hugged him.

No one was this close to him before and he stiffen.

Damn he fell for her cuteness. Hard.

~X~

"Ready?" Suigetsu asked Sakura who was currently being hold by him, "Un." she nodded smiling. He looked over to Sasuke and Jugo, Sasuke looked bored and Jugo was smiling, he looked down on the ground from the tree, only the pig and Karin there. They hid in the tree where Karin is sleeping under and...

"Let the fun begin." Suigetsu smirked. Suigetsu's clone came out and jumped into the air. The next thing they know he was a cloud, a dark dark cloud just above Karin's head, like 4 feet away.

The pig transform into 'Sasuke' and hovered over Karin, cloud aka clone Suigetsu slash some water on the pig or Sasuke in Karin's case.

Couple drops drip on Karin's _Unattractive, ugly_ and _hideous_ face. "Wa?" Karin dumfoundly looked up and saw her dream man, "Sasuke-kun!" she wrap her arms around his neck, wait...

She checked Sasuke's chakra and there was his chakra in the person on top of her. "Oh~ Sasuke-kun, I knew you want me from the first time we meet~" she purred, Sakura and Suigetsu shuddered in the tree.

"And I thought tracking chakra was her specialty." Suigetsu muttered. Sakura giggled. Karin pulled 'Sasuke' down to her and kissed him madly.

"Slup, Salsukle-kuln sou slup talste slo flunny." Karin said between kisses.

Translation: Sasuke-kun you taste so funny.

"Oink" Karin snap her eyes open as she remembered the last event with the pig. "AHHH! STAY AWAY!" she was moving so much that the pig accidentally bit her.

Poof!

"EKKKKK!" Karin screeched loudly when she saw the true face of 'Sasuke'.

"Oink, oink."

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu start pounding his fist on the tree with tears in his eyes. Karin looked up and saw Sasuke, the real Sasuke stilling on a tree leaning against it looking all cool, Karin sighed, there is a chance he didn't see anything.

Everyone in the tree jumped down and went to do their own stuff, Jugo was talking to a bird, Sasuke was standing close behind Sakura and Suigetsu stood next to her still laughing," It's a gift!" Suigetsu held his stomach while laughing.

"SUIGETSU! YOU IDIOIC FISH!" Karin got up and chased after him in a unladylike like manner.

"Sakura, sit." Sasuke pointed to the log, she did as she told, Sasuke took out the healing cream and moved her hair, the mark was going away but not all. He applied some on and slowly moved it around.

"Sasuke-san, about 5 more miles." Sasuke turned to Jugo and nodded, "What?" Sakura tilt her head in a cute manner way. Sasuke almost blushed.

"We are on a mission to capture Hachibi." Sakura raised an eyebrow, Hachibi? There was a lot of thing she didn't understand but when she was with Sasuke, she felt that she didn't need to understand anything.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Hebi we are heading out." their powerful leader commanded.

_**Omg I was watching that episode where Naruto and Pein fight and I was laughing so hard! When that first punch landed on Pein's face by Kyubi I was dieing of laughter! That moment was too funny for words to describe!**_

_**But yeah like Comment please!.**_

_**Oh one question, Do you think I'm updating too fast?**_

_**Cuz ya no people take forever to update and I hate waiting so I'm sure you'll hate waiting too especially when it was a story that you're addicted to or loving it. **_


	14. Taka VS Hachibi part 1

Last time~

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_Hebi we are heading out." their powerful leader commanded._

"UHG!" a man was slammed against the fence. "!" the man looked next to him and saw a water hand go around the fence and wrapped around his neck. "OOH!"

"So where is the eight tailed beast?" Suigetsu asked.

The man looked at Suigetsu in the corner of his eyes, "Don't underestimate out clan... I no intention... of telling you anything!"

Suigetsu squeeze his next harder with more force, "The Yotsuki clan will... never betray it's allies. That's..."

_Step_

"A fearful heart can be exploited."

"?" the man looked up at the voice. Sasuke stood there closing his eyes, he opened one eye and it was Mangekyō _Sharingan._

_Sasuke focus on the man, he widen his eyes, he was getting hypnotized._

_"That's enough Suigetsu Sasuke-kun's illusion will do the job." Karin butted in walking with Jugo and Sakura._

_"Hmph, I was having fun with him."Suigetsu let go of the man and his hand went through the fence like it was nothing. _

_"Tell me the location of the eight tailed beast." Sasuke commanded. His found out about his Sharingan when they were traveling._

_Flashback~_

___Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his eyes, his stopped on his track causing Sakura to stop too, "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"_

___She saw him covering his left eye with his hand and had a pained face on, "Nothing." he start walking again and when he opened his eyes, he saw everything different, like he could see every movement that was made in a head of time. _

_"__Ne, why is your eyes different?" Sakura tug his sleeve. "Hn?" not getting her point. _

_"__Your eyes have SIX "ends" extending from the pupil outwards." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion, ____"What do you mean?"_

_"__Your eyes are different from the other red eyes."_

_"__Whoa Sakura-chan is right! Your eyes are different!" Suigetsu yelled. Karin got out a mirror and showed to Sasuke, his eyes widen and looked back to Sakura, how did he get it?_

___Suddenly a red head with green eyes flash in his mind, Sabaku no Gaara. Then it finally clicked, he ____hurt Sakura which made the Mangekyō Sharingan awaken by itself._

_End flashback~_

_"He's training... at Unraikyo." the man replied still hypnotized._

_"What does he look like?"_

_"...He has... a 7-bladed sword... and two tattoos... the character for "IRON" on his right shoulder and a bull's horns on his left cheek..." the man said as he dropped on the ground. _

_He hit the floor with a 'thud'. Sasuke closed his eyes and his cloak flapped when he turned around. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and pulled him with her, "Let's go."_

_"Sasuke-kun hold my hand too!" Karin shouted, "Hn."he hned._

_Sasuke looked start ahead with his now turned onyx eyes. _

___'Geez that eye's even harder than before.'__ Suigetsu frowned. _

___'Wow Sasuke-kun is so cool but that bitch is in my way for having him all to myself!'__ Karin thought with hearts in her eyes. _

___'This is a good place... I can keep my impulses under control. I can relax.'__ Jugo wasn't even paying attention to Sasuke at all. _

_Sakura was on the other hand, thinking about candies, all different kind and taste. _

_~X~_

_In front of the mountain was a wooden cabin with 5 skinny blankets covering it vertically. A man, also know as Hachibi; 8 tailed beast walked out wearing his sunglasses._

_"The sun's killer on my eyes. Is it noon already? Fucking damn it!"he singed and danced down the long stairs._

_"Are you the host of the eight-tailed beast?" Sasuke asked._

_"I think you mean "Mr. eight-tailed beast" and "Mr. host"". Killer bee corrected with a smirk._

_"I'm going to take you captive." wind blew and the battle has started._

_"I'll capture him, Suigetsu, you go right, Jugo, right, Karin watch my back." Sasuke ordered. Sasuke step closer to Sakura and put his big hand on her head softly, "You stay by me."_

_Sakura nodded, while looking at him._

_"Hmm... I see." Hachibi's smirk widen and crossed his arms._

_"I was right in the middle of an important announcement you stupid idiot!" Killer bee continue to rap __and Suigetsu ran towards him while taking his sword out. He swung his sword at Killer bee with a large amount of force that the ground dented in and broke. _

_"Suigetsu, Akatsuki said not to kill him didn't they?" Jugo reminded._

_"Don't worry. I can feel his chakra." Karin said to Jugo not taking her eyes off of the scene. _

_Dust was all over the place, Karin and Jugo covered their face with their cloak so no rock would hit them. Sasuke didn't care about the rocks and he blocked any rocks that came towards Sakura._

_"What a fight." Karin said._

_The dust cleared out and they could see Hachibi holding Suigetsu's sword and Suigetsu was trying to force it more down. "I'm the one who can interrupt me. Get outta my way, stupid, or I'll punch you." Killer bee start raping again._

_He flung Suigetsu's sword up in the air, "Ugh!" and stabbed onto the ground with a 'ping' sound._

_"Stand aside Suigetsu." Jugo said and Suigetsu jumped back, Killer bee picked up the sword and looked through the first hole. "I'm peeking through... and see you alive..." he looked at Jugo then Sasuke to Suigetsu while rapping, "But ya'll so brainless!"_

_"Why does he rap so much?" Sakra asked herself sweat dropping._

_"Stop joking around!" Jugo ran and attracted. Killer bee put the first hole round his neck and swung it with his body while doing his rap, "My thirst for blood is my courage...making me so optimistic. My blade are swirlin', but my store's a closin'."_

_Jugo tries to punch him but the handle on the sword knocked him away. His curse mark form on his left and his arm turned into a bigger hand._

_"AHHHHHH!" he attacked again Killer bee swung the sword and it hit Jugo. Hard._

___'BAM!'_

_And Jugo fell along with Suigetsu's sword. Hachibi continue his rap. It was getting really annoying to Sakura and Suigetsu. Sasuke stared intensely at the scene. Killer bee picked up Jugo by his shirt collar and threw him to Sasuke. _

_"Are you ok!" Karin asked Jugo._

_"Yeah."_

_"Suigetsu watch Sakura." Sasuke ordered and walked up to Killer bee with closed eyes. Jugo got up when Sasuke walked pass him, "Shu~" Bee made some kind of noise that Sakura thought he was breathing in. _

_He stopped walking and opened his eyes, "Who the heck are you all? Fools... you fools!" he rapped again and pointed a finger at Taka._

_"This guy's getting on my nerves!" Suigetsu yelled. "Who are you? Why would you capture me? Huh?"_

_"We don't owe you an explanation." Sasuke said._

_"A guy who talks in a weird ascent is such a pain in the ass."Suigetsu added a 'che' in the beginning when he start talking._

_"It's to obtain power as quickly as possible." Sasuke explained without looking back. "If you don't like it. Leave." Sasuke added._

_"Tsk." Suigetsu frowned. Sasuke's sleeve dropped his sword into his hand. "Let's just get to it and shut this irritating rapper up." Suigetsu suggested._

_"I intend to." Sasuke smirked. Sakura had a bad feeling that something is gonna happen and it's not gonna be good._

_"It's not irritating! It's cool rhythms and rhymes. You fool! Ah! Yeah!" Hachibi was making a big deal._

_Karin's eyes twitch and pushed up her glasses, "He's really...irritating!" She showed her fist, "He's go zero rapping talent!"_

_"What? You fool! You jerk!" Killer bee did two thumbs down._

_"Will you shut up!" _

___Sip!_

_Sasuke moved and jumped in the air and Hachibi immediately grab Suigetsu's sword and swung it. ____'Ping' __ Sasuke used his own sword to blocked it just in time._

_Killer bee turned a 380 degree over and over again with the sword spinning wildly with him. He used his foot to stop and swung the sword at his opponent._

_Sasuke landed on the ground and turned around quickly and blocked Suigetsu's sword. The amount of force in Suigetsu's sword pushed back Sasuke, he jumped in the air again, Bee swung the sword up to Sasuke. He pointed his own sword in the first hole of Suigetsu's sword. Killer bee stopped and Sasuke used his chance to kick him on Bee's chest._

_Suigetsu smirked, Karin blushed, Jugo surprised and Sakura looked at Sasuke worried, those bad __feeling are still within her._

_Something hit Killer bee's brain and he got an idea in his head. Bee's hand dropped the sword and moved on it's own, the Uchiha though he was gonna attack and quickly put his leg down. _

_Hachibi took out his green notebook with a pencil and start writing. Everyone looked at him shocked. Sasuke used his foot to lift the sword up and use his own sword to fling it to Suigetsu, he caught it with one hand._

_"Ah." Suigetsu smirked, ____'My baby sword is back!'_

_Hachibi stopped writing and looked over it, "I feel good right now. Just came up with the greatest rhyme." he pointed at Sasuke, "Thank you."_

_"That's why I'll play with you... you foolish baby!" he grabbed two swords on his back then threw all the swords in the air. "Watch out Sasuke! This guy's used to handling blades!" Suigetsu warned. _

_A sword dropped on Hachibi's side neck._

_Two on where his elbow is._

_One on his mouth._

_One under his arm pit._

_One was held between his stomach and leg._

_One is being held by his leg._

_"I'll give you a taste of my hook."_

___**If I owned Naruto, the first thing I would do is kill Karin, second make Sasuke and rest of Taka go back to Konoha. Then have him and Sakura together. That would satisfy me. I know Karin is dead already in the manga but I just hate her SO much that I could just punch her in her ugly face.**_

___**Uh... yeah kinda side track a lil'... but yeah Comment!**_


	15. Taka VS Hachibi part 2

_Last time~_

_"__I'll give you a taste of my hook."_

The real battle has began.** (the scene is just too hard to describe. Just watch the anime, I ain't typing all those moves.)**

Swords slice Sasuke's skin everywhere. His Sharingan eyes watched every move carefully but he missed one spot, above him, he was too focus on the swords and he missed the controller of them.

Bee attack again and this time Sasuke was flung back and he lose his hold on his sword..

"Sasuke-kun! Are you aright!" Karin shouted/asked.

"What's with those moves?" Suigetsu asked no one in particular. "I can't read through his line of attacks."

Sasuke did hands seals of Chidori. Birds chirping and blue electricity form on his hand.

"Chidori?" Suigetsu said.'He plan on using indefensible Chidori Blade!'

Sasuke ran and grip his sword that was stuck on the ground then strike. Hachibi use one of the swords and blocked it. Electricity flow through both swords, Sasuke's eyes widen, "What! He encountered it?" Suigetsu yelled.

Hachibi smirked with the sword in his mouth and the smirk showed his teethes. He raised his left hand sword, "Float...float like a butterfly...!" he raised his left leg that was bended and with a sword behind it.

He moved Sasuke's sword with his own and attacked Sasuke with all of his swords. Every sword stabbed Sasuke and he flew back and hit the ground with a thud. "Eight-tails! Sting like a bee!" he ran towards Sasuke ready for another attack.

Sakura froze in fear, "Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, Jugo and Suigetsu ran in front of Sasuke. Karin kneel down beside Sasuke and unbutton her sleeve, Sasuke raised his hand signaling for her to stop.

"Where's Sakura." he demanded.

"Sasuke-kun! It's not time to worry about her! You need to get healed! Now hurry up and bit me!" Karin said with jealousy in her voice.

Sasuke glared at her, "Where is she." he demanded once again totally ignoring her outburst. Jugo and Suigetsu already started a fight with Killer bee. "She's right behind you." she angrily said while glaring at Sakura's small harmless form behind Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's small hand with his big one and his wounds are all gone even with his deep wound in him. "You could of just bit me! It's was way faster!" Karin shouted with jealousy in her eyes while watching their hands.

"She's my medic." Sasuke simply said and stood up still holding Sakura's hand.

"Sasuke, Let's do this again!" Suigetsu get into his attacking position. "The fact that this guy is super strong."

"Loos like this battle is going to drag on..." for once Killer bee didn't rap. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Jugo all attacked. Jugo used his curse mark, Suigetsu used his sword and Sasuke used Chidori.

Hachibi punched Suigetsu in the stomach but the part Bee punched turned into water and trapped his hand. "Got you!"

"Sasuke now!, just do the both of us!" birds chirping and Bee gasp, "Chidori!" he grabbed on to Bee's hand and both Suigetsu and Killer bee was electrified. Suigetsu's eyes rolled back and his hair turned more white.

Sasuke supported Suigetsu, Hachibi stumbled a little and Jugo jumped behind him and attacked. Sasuke jumped away with Suigetsu just in time.

"Gone? Where is he?" Jugo asked no one.

Hachibi hid behind a mountain, "So weak, yet so persistent..." he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm done playing, now go home for some drinking! Yeah!" he start rapping again.

Jugo jumped back to his team, "Karin!" Jugo said. "I know!" she closed her eyes and concentrate, "Over there!" she pointed to the mountain that Bee was hiding.

"Heal him." Sasuke ordered Karin, and she grumbled under her breath something about why Sakura can't heal him. Suigetsu bit Karin's hand with a disgusted face.

"That woman's also a sensory-type, eh?" Killer bee though.

Jugo send Sasuke to the mountain while Sasuke stood on a rock and Jugo send him with his chakra.

"Can't be helped..." Bee said. "Going with the eight tail." he added.

Orange bubbles coming out of Bee's body, 'Here it comes, It's the same asback then.' Sasuke closed his eyes and reopen them as he remembered Naruto's one tailed Kyuubi transform. Bee charge at Sasuke while Sasuke was still in the air. Sasuke's Sharingan spin and saw the move Bee was about to make. He dodged his attack. Bee looked back, 'Hmm... he's the first to doge my eight tails form... since my brother.'

Sasuke realize something, 'Damn, he's going after the others!.'

He chased after Hachibi, Bee looked forward, "First, you guys will be torn apart!" he stretch his arm out like it was reaching for something.

Jugo held on the other three and jumped away before they get hurt. They got separated, Jugo got a hold of Karin but Suigetsu and Sakura wasn't with him. Jugo sat up with Karin, Suigetsu and Sakura fell in the water behind Jugo and Karin. Sasuke appeared about 3 yards away from them and found 2 of them were missing, "Where's Sakura and Suigetsu?" waters moved behind Jugo, he looked back and saw something coming up.

Sakura used the ground to push her up and the rest of her body. Sasuke pulled her up but she was still light even with water on her. Suigetsu mixed himself with the water.

Sasuke looked up at where Bee hit, 'He definitely has power and speed. But he only move in a linear fashion. My eyes should be able to make them out.'

"Karin! Read his chakra and predict his movement! Stay on him and keep me informed of his location at all time!"

"That's if you really can keep up!" Bee yelled and charge at him. Sakura felt his chakra and it was the same as that time with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, Sasuke's eyes turned Mangekyō Sharingan and Bee got caught in his genjutsu. 'those eyes... the Sharingan! Is this genjutsu? I can't move my body.'

Bee fell on the ground, Karin sighed.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and a sharp pain was in his eyes, he covered his eye with his hand, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay." Sakura asked.

"Aa."

Sasuke turned around but didn't have time to react when Bee use his arm to hit him right across Sasuke's chest. He swung his hand and Sasuke fell back. Everyone gasp, Sakura was shaking up real bad, Bee was between her and Taka.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, oh my god, her voice turned into a males one. **(if it ruin the sentence then ignore ' oh my god, her voice turned into a males one' I couldn't resist.)**

Jugo ran to Sasuke and caught him before he get the chance to hit the ground. Karin ran to them, "What?" she looked at the wound,.

"His neck and chest portion have been blown off, organs and all." Jugo said. Karin pulled the zipper of her shirt and unzipped when her chest is. "Hang in there." Karin said while taking her zipper off.

Jugo put his hand up, "Karin, It's okay I'll do it. The chakra you have right now can't deal with it."

"What do you intend to do?" Karin asked, "I'll distribute my body and chakra to Sasuke by merging with hi-" Jugo widen his eyes as Sasuke's wound start to heal, "What?" he said in disbelief.

"H-how come his wound is healing by itself?" Karin asked. "I don't know but I know this feeling." Jugo said. He looked around and spotted Sakura, the mark on her thigh was glowing.

"Sakura-san!" Jugo shouted for her, Sakura snap her eyes to Jugo, "W-what?"

"Come over here!" Sakura rush to him, she knew Sasuke's condition because how hurt he is the mark will tell her. Hachibi might attack her if she's by herself, "Stay with us." Jugo said, she nodded still looking at Sasuke.

"In order to release the genjutsu, I need a partner to disturb my chakra and awaken me. My partner is the eight-tails inside me. A genjutsu has no effect on the Jinchuriki host, which controls a Tailed Beast."

"Your illusions I obliterate then you all I shall annihilate." Bee rapped **(I have no clue what those two words mean , I just took it off the anime. Lol)**

Real octopus BIG tails are coming out of him. "My true form of the Jinchuriki..." more tails are coming out of him and dust covered everything.

"It's a monster, so watch it now, host transformation, yeah." Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand and was shaking and her eyes are a little wide. 'This feeling...'

A large Octopus/ox looking at them; Hachibi is fully transformed. "Eight-tails will pee your pants, you lil' ants!"he rapped. Karin fell backwards, 'Such chakra... is this even possible?'

"That's the eight tails?" Jugo asked no one in particular. Suigetsu hid in the water watching every move, 'An ox-octopus monster... that's his true form?'

Suigetsu sink back into the water, "To spear my foes, my glorious longhorns!" Bee rapped. Powerful wind blew, 'His chakra is off the scale. We'll die if we stay here!' Karin though. Sasuke start to stir in consciousness

"You're conscious. Come on, get up!" Karin said. "Alright Jugo... huh?" Karin looked over to him and saw him turn into a child, 'He turned into a child? Why?' Karin thought.

"Jugo bit me!" Karin put her hand in front of him and he shakily bit her arm. He slowly turned back into an adult, "Thank you." he said in breathes.

"Hurry we have to run!" Karin shouted standing up, Jugo supported Sasuke, Hachibi was gonna attack but waters burst into the air ad blocked him. "A Suiton shibobi... I knew it." Hachibi said.

"You have the advantage of the terrain!" Hachibi attacked with his head and horns, Suigetsu pushed him back, "I'll take over from here!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Run while you can!" Suigetsu pushed Hachibi back more but Hachibi isn't backing down either.

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke said, Karin grabbed Sakura's hand and ran, Jugo ran with Sasuke. 'Heh. Who would've thought... that I'd end up sacrificing myself to save them this often?' Suigetsu thought to himself.

Suigetsu pushed Hachibi with more force and Hachi backed up into land. "As if I'd let you get away after what you have done, you fool, you jerk!" he opened his mouth wide and black stuff form a circle.

"T-that really doesn't look good." Karin shouted as she ran with Sakura. Hachibi released it and it blew Suigetsu and hit some mountains, it was a big explosion.

Taka sat on water while Sakura sat on Sasuke because she couldn't walk on water, everyone was breathing heavily, "Suigetsu is wasted...Damn it!" Karin whispered, "We can't get away... what will we do?" Karin asked Sasuke. He grip Sakura tighter.

Hachibi roared, "He's coming!" Karin shouted, tails start coming towards them, Sasuke closed his eyes and blood start coming out, when he reopened them it was Mangekyō Sharingan again. This time e didn't used genjutsu, he used Amaterasu.

Black flames attacked Hachibi, "AHHHH!"

Tails are going wild, hitting everywhere, Hachibi fell in the water and Sasuke grip his eye, waves hit him, one tail was about to hit them and Karin moved them away. Sakura was no where near Sasuke, she was by Karin but not next to her. The Octopus tail was about to fall on Sakura but it was cut in half by electricity.

Somehow Sakura was able to stay on top of the water. "Sakura, run!" Sasuke yelled, she was about to run, **"Tenshi."**

Sakura looked to her left, even though it wasn't her name she still felt like it was calling for her.

"Who?" she couldn't hear anything anymore, her mind blocked out every sound, Sasuke shouted to her.

"Sakura!" his eyes widen as the tail with black flames hit her, she rolled and she was laying side ways, black flames are on her legs and thigh, but there wasn't any black flames on her school uniforms.

"Damn! The black flames!" Sasuke cursed

"It's too late!" Jugo said as he picked up Suigetsu. "Wait."

"No!" Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, his eyes turn into Sharingan again then into Mangekyō Sharingan.

'Sakura.' his Sharingan eyes stared at Sakura, trying to make the flames go away, Bu-bump! His head was killing him, he put both hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"UWAAAA!" Hachibi roared loudly and tails going wild. Flames on Sakura disappeared, "Jugo get Karin!" Sasuke jumped to Sakura and picked her up, burnt marks are on her legs and thigh.

"Damn." he cursed to himself. Jugo's hand stretched to grab Karin while Sasuke jumped back to Jugo with Sakura in his arms. 'I was able to extinguish the black flames of Amaterasu. Are these the visual powers of my Mangekyō Sharingan.'

'In that case...' he used Amaterasu once again and the black flames die down on Hachibi and steams are coming up.

Flowing in water, Bee's back was burnt with a big black mark.

"Get him and leave." Sasuke ordered Jugo. He put Suigetsu and Karin down and went to Bee.

Sasuke hold Sakura tighter and closer to him, Bu-bump! His wounds are starting to heal, the pain in his eyes are going away, he looked down at the girl in his arms. If it wasn't her he would have had been dead already.

_'I will protect you.'_

This is the promise he will never break no matter what.

___**I'm so sick of school, all the test, homework, and drama is getting on my nerves. If there is anything confusing or missed spelled, please forgive me, I have been in a really bad mood for the past 2 weeks due to the stuff at school.**_

___**Comment! **_

___**All the comments mean so much to me and they make my day better, Love you all!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Last time~_

___**'I will protect you.'**_

___This is the promise he will never break no matter what. _

_Sakura and Suigetsu were still unconscious when they set up camp for the night. ____**'Tenshi.'**_

___'Omae, dare?' __(Who are you?) It was that voice again, the one she hear when Taka was battling with Hachibi._

___**'Who I am doesn't matter, you have to wake up.' **_

___'I'm in a sleep?'_

___**'Yes, but you can't stay like that forever, someone special is waiting for you to wake up.'**_

___'Someone...special?'_

___**'Yes and you must wake up now before you stay unconscious.'**_

___'Unconscious?'_

___**'Wake up.'**_

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she sat up side ways, and winced in pain. Something slide off her body but not all the way, it was red and black; the Akatsuki cloak.

Her body was so sore that she couldn't move anymore, where was she? She looked around her surroundings.

It looked like a forest and next to her was woods that is on fire and when she looked on the other side it was Karin and Jugo sleeping, on the other side of her was Suigetsu, he didn't look like a pack of jelly anymore, he was back to how he originally looked, but...

Where was Sasuke?

Suddenly she felt and an arm wrapped around waist and pulled her closer to a chest. She looked back and saw a chicken butt shape hair, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." he moved he moved the Akatsuki cloak and Sakura saw from the middle of both of her feet were bandaged up to her thigh. He start unwrapping the bandage on her left leg with one hand and his other hand was still holding Sakura.

She sat between his legs and she fit perfectly in his arms.

She winced again when the heat from the firework went to her leg, "Just a little more." Sasuke said. He start healing her, Sasuke had to go to the closest village and look for a medical book. He took a small amount of time to learn it but he still wasn't the right material for a medic so the result will be a little off.

'What did that voice mean 'Someone special'?' Sakura thought to herself, she looked down at her hands.

"Hn?" Sasuke seem to notice Sakura was a little off. "Just thinking." she replied softly.

"Aa."

"What happen to Suigetsu?" Sakura tilt her head back to look at Sasuke.

"He's still unconscious from the fight." Sakura looked over to Suigetsu and looked at every detail.

Cracked lips.

Muscles twitched in pain.

Sweating.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura touched his arm that was healing her leg. He stopped, "Hn?"

"I think Suigetsu is dehydrated." Sakura said looking at Suigetsu, "Dehydrated?"

"Un, yano from lacking of water." he thought it over, it probably was because the explosion is mostly fire and Suigetsu is a water type.

Sasuke stood up and went to Suigetsu with a water bottle, he tilt Suigetsu's mouth open and pour some water in his mouth, the color on Suigetsu's skin start to glow back to it's regular color, Sasuke sighed and stood up.

How could he have never thought of that... maybe... maybe he was too worried about Sakura.

Wait

Since _when_ did he start **worrying** about people? He never cared about anyone, not even anyone from Konoha, where he grew up.

He closed his eyes, sighing and ran his hand into his hair, "Ita." he snap his eyes as fast lighting to Sakura, she hand her hand on her thigh just below the mark. Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura, and took a good look at her leg, it was better but not healed all the way yet, plus there's still her other leg.

Rustle.

Sasuke snap his head at the direction where the noise came from. Standing there emotionlessly looking at Sasuke and Sakura was Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi's Sharingan eyes went to Sakura's leg, then he walked to her and crouch down. He got a hold of her leg that has bandages on and looked at it.

"What are you doing here Itachi." Sasuke didn't ask, he demanded.

"You guys were gone longer than leader expected, he send me to look for Taka." Itachi didn't tear his eyes away from Sakura's leg. He took out a clear liquid bottle and opened it.

He was about to pour it on Sakura's leg but a voice stopped him, "What are you doing."

Sasuke crouch down next to Sakura. "Heal." was all Itachi said, he looked back at Sakura and gave her a warning, "This is going to hurt."

Sakura flinched in pain as the clear liquid touched her leg, she grip Sasuke's shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest, he wrap her in his arms tightly.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's body shaken up really bad, his arm around her shoulders tighten and the hand on her head brought her closer to him. The pain went on for about 5 minutes but to Sakura was like 5 years of pain. Both her legs feel numb that she thought her legs were dead.

Sasuke loosen his grip and looked at Sakura, she had tears in the corner of her eyes, he held on her middle neck with one hand and wipe the tears with his other hand's sleeve.

"The numbness will take time go away." Itrachi stood up and looked at them, "Leader-sama have a mission for Taka and me. I need to leave now, I will meet up with you guys in the morning."

He puffed away leaving them alone, Sasuke gently wrap new bandages on her legs then picked her up. He sat down and leaned against the tree while she sat between his legs. His legs were bended up, and he put the Akatsuki cloak on her to keep her warm. She sat side ways and her head was leaning on his chest.

"Sleep." he place a hand on top of her head. Sakura's eyes dropped instantly. She then remember something and opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out. "Hn?"

"You should sleep too." she said softly, "Aa."

Sasuke watched Sakura as she fell into a deep sleep. He then fell into a thought, 'Why didn't she move when she knew she was going to get hurt?'

Flashback~

_"Sakura! Run!" he shouted, she suddenly looked to her left, Sasuke notice her eyes are darker._

_"**Tenshi."** 'Who was that?' Sasuke thought to himself, that male voice had to be the reason Sakura couldn't hear him._

_"Sakura!" he shouted again but it seems like she couldn't hear anything. When the tail hit her his heart stopped._

_End flashback~_

Who was it, if it wasn't for him; the voice, Sakura wouldn't have been hurt.

His arms found their way around Sakura's shoulders and wrapped around them tightly having the thought of her getting hurt again.

His Sharingan activated on it's own and glared in space, "Mm." Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest, his eyes soften, their something about this girl he could never be mad at or hurt her.

Why couldn't she heal herself? Many thoughts flash through his mind,

_'Maybe... maybe she can't heal herself.'_

….

….

Keep reading...

….

….

….

….

….

….

Go on...

….

….

….

THE END!

….

….

Lol JK JK, please read on...

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, his eyes snapped open when he hear noises.

"Sasuke-kun~~" Karin moaned loudly, "Oh~ Right there, go faster!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and pull the cloak higher so it was covering her head, he cover her ears, he didn't want her innocent mind get ruin by Karin's dirty talk.

Jugo woke up from her noise and stared at her weird, Sasuke threw a rock at her and it hit her head... hard. She woke up and rub her eyes. Drooling she got her glasses, "Huh?" that was a dumb response.

Her eyes widen as the first thing she saw was Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!" she think that he would let her sleep between him so she got up and was about to run to him but when he saw the cloak slide off a little showing something pink, pink? She don't remember her Sasuke-kun wearing anything pink. So it has to be that girl who was stealing all her beloved Sasuke-kuns attention from her.

Like she had any from the beginning.

"KYA! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched annoyingly. "Mm..." Sakura start to stir awake. She opened her eyes and groggy looked up.

"YOU! Get away from my man!" Karin shouted and pointed at Sakura, "..." she looked at the red head with a tired expression, she was about to get up but an pair of arm stopped her, "Where are you going." Sasuke looked down at her.

"Getting up?" Sasuke smirked at her naivety.

"No, now sleep." Sasuke pulled her down to his chest again and she fell asleep right away.

"Sasuke-k-" Sasuke glared at her for the volume of her voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Can't she sleep here and I sleep there!" Karin whispered and pointed at Sakura.

"No." Sasuke coldly said. Karin's face grew red and glared at Sakura, Sasuke knew what's gonna happen and nodded at Jugo, he went to Suigetsu and covered his ears. Sasuke did the same thing to Sakura.

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

___**Comment!**_

___**I made some mistakes, it was suppose to be Taka not Hebi in the chapters... yeah stupid me lol.**_

___**Well anyway today me and my friends had swimming during gym and we did our lesson and all those crap... we didn't know why but it was silent, it was a awkward one too, wanna know why?**_

___**Because when we had free time this girl with her friends on the other side of the pool farted really loud and bubbles were coming up the water and my first reaction was like, "The fuck?"**_

___**After like a couple minute of silence it started to stink really bad. It was NaStY... my friend Jason was like, "Bro, I think I just felt a vibration under the water."**_

___**You know, when someone farted in the water, there's always a vibration and bubbles coming out of **____**the water if you farted really loud.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time~_

_"__No." Sasuke coldly said. Karin's face grew red and glared at Sakura, Sasuke knew what's gonna happen and nodded at Jugo, he went to Suigetsu and covered his ears. Sasuke did the same thing to Sakura._

_"__UUUUUUHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she moaned, "Mm." she tried to get up but something strong held her down.

"Eh?" she looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her. She didn't know why but she blushed.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, mornin'" he loosen his grip on her and she got up. The cloak on her slid off and a cool wind blew, "Chew!" she let out a cute sneeze. Sasuke pulled the cloak up to her and was about to pick her up but she stopped him, "Wait, I wanna try walking myself." he nodded and helped her up, her legs were numb with no feeling or whatsoever.

She took the first step and she almost fell if it wasn't for Sasuke who held on her. "I thought the numbness would go away in the morning." Sakura frowned.

"It will. Soon." Sasuke said as he picked her up easily and walked over to the log and let her sit down.

"I'm going to the lake." Sasuke announced, "Can I go too?" he nodded and picked her up like a stack of potato, he jumped in the trees.

He travel for 3 minutes and the lake came into view, he put Sakura down back leaning against the big rock and legs in the water. He stepped into the water and it went up to his waist. He kept on walking until he was in front of the waterfall. The water didn't do any deeper it stayed the same level.

He stood there for a second and stepped in the waterfall, letting the water hit his skin he close his eyes. He reopened them when he think it's time to go back. He turned and face Sakura's way, he smirked at her innocent eyes looking at him, she then blushed and look lean back the rock more.

His body was dripping wet and waters dripping from his hair. He walked over to her until he was standing in front of her. "Hn?" Sakura shook her head, he hover over her while smirking, her lips were rosy pink just waiting for him to kiss it.

She then forgot to ask him something, "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she looked up at him, "Hn?"

"How do you get your hair to stick up like that? That kind of hair product must be really strong."

"It's natural."

"I never thought anybody's hair would be shaped like a chicken butt." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, he smirked down at her, their closeness made Sakura blushed, Sasuke looked at her amusingly, why didn't she blush during all those time he was close to her?

"Hn."

"Stop it." Sakura frowned. He raise an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"The 'hn' thing."

"Aa." Sakura frowned more, "And that too." he smirk.

"You sure is interesting." he said, "interesting?" Sakura tilt her head in an adorable manner, Sasuke almost blushed.

"You've caught my interest. And nothing ever escapes me once I'm interested." He smirked, and touched her head, "I intend to take you away from everybody and keep you all to myself, Sakura. So don't think about going near any other men."

Sasuke smirked devilishly as he thought of something, something he really want to do. She cutely looked at him confused, "Can you let go?"

"..." Sasuke continue to smirk at her ad lower his head, she blushed heavily.

"..." he went down more and more until their forehead is touching, "I will, in one condition."

She looked at him cutely, "And that is?"

He looked deeply into her eyes while smirking more, "Kiss me."

Sakura blushed madly, "I-I can't!"

"Then... I will do it."

"W-wait!" she put her hand on his chest giving them some space, "Changing your mind?" Sasuke said.

"Just one right?" he nodded and she gulped, she press her lips fully on his for a second then she broke it, Sasuke never knew she would actually do it but at lease he got what he wanted but he still want more. He immediately crash his lips on to her commandingly, he grip her left hand and another hand around her shoulders tightly. Her eyes shut tightly.

He tilt his head into a better angle and deepen the kiss.

He bit her lips and she gasp and whimper at his demanding kiss, "S-Sasuke-kun, you're being too rough." Sakura said between kisses. Indeed to her words, when he broke the kiss he looked at her lips, it was bruised and her eyes are half open and puffs came out when she breaths out.

"You better get use to it." Sasuke smirked widely. Sakura blushed really red, he without a warning picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and shut her eyes when he start jumping from tree to tree.

'That was so embarrassing!' Sakura thought as she blushed.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's blushing face. Not long after traveling they heard two loud voices, "SASUKE-KUN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

They both knew who those voices belong to, Suigetsu and Karin. Sasuke and Sakura finally got to the camping ground and jumped down from the tree, Suigetsu and Karin's face lit up when they saw the person they were looking for.

"Sakura-chan!/Sasuke-kun!" they both shouted at the same time with a big smile on their face. Karin's face crouched up when she saw Sasuke holding Sakura.

"Hey! Let go of Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted and pushed up her glasses.

"Why is your lips all puffy?" Suigetsu pointed a finger at her lips. Sakura suddenly blushed and looked down , "nothing..." Suigetsu wasn't buying it at all but Sakura's life saver came.

Poof!

Sasuke's aniki puffed out of the smoke, "The mission." Itachi reminded when Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Another mission already?" Karin butted in.

"Shut up and let him finish." Suigetsu said, "What did you say!"

Everyone ignored her and focus on Itachi, "We have a mission in Mizukagure."

"What! We are in Kumogakure right now! It's far!" Karin shouted.

"And?" Suigetsu put his hands behind his head, "My feet hurt!" she wined.

"So what!"

"Sasuke-kun carry me!" Karin went up to him and wined.

"We have to be in the competition in order to win the two prizes." Itachi explained.

"Competition?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, we don't know what the competition is right this moment but the prize is big."

"What is the prize?" Sasuke asked.

"70 thousand dollars." Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo widen their eyes, 70 thousand dollars is an huge amount!

"What's the other prize?" Sasuke asked again.

"We don't know yet, the contest creator will tell the participants what it is when the contest starts."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "When does it start?" Jugo asked.

"Three days from now." Itachi said.

"We should start heading out now." Suigetsu suggested.

Sasuke nodded and jumped in the tree with Itachi and with Sakura in his arms. Rest of Taka jumped in the tree too, they traveled in a high speed, faster than normal shinobis.

~X~

"Ah you guys must want to enter the contest right?" a man about 35 stood on the step of a big building.

"Yes." Itachi answered. Sasuke let Sakura down because her legs have some feelings back but it was still in a weak state. She could walk tho but not fast. "Come in." the guy pushed the metal door open and let them in.

"Walk down 5 doors and knock on the left side door." he said and waved goodbye and closed the door.

They all walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Suigetsu opened the door and an lady about 20 something looked up, "You're here for the contest?"

"Yes." Jugo said.

She took out a piece of paper and put it in front of them, "Put your names here." Suigetsu went up and put his name down then Sakura, Karin, Jugo, Sasuke then Itachi.

The lady stood up and mention them to go with her to the door behind her. "This way." she got a sliver key out and opened it. There were glass staircases that goes swirling up to another door.

"Boss is waiting." she said as she walked up the glass stairs. When they got up their, she knocked on the door, a faint come in was heard.

A man in his 30's stood from his chair and a big smile appeared on his face when he saw what he was looking for. He rush to them in a fast speed and took both Sakura's hand, "It's you!" he yelled with anime tears in his eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"I found you!" he shouted in joy. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Your perfect!"

"Wha?" Sakura blinked and blinked.

"The grand prize!" he let go of Sakura's hand and cleared his throat, "If you be the grand prize, in the end of the game all of you will get 50 thousand dollars even if you don't win.." he said seriously.

"Each?" Suigetsu asked.

"No all of you together will get 35 thousand even if you don't win."

"What does she have to do." Sasuke commanded.

"A kiss." he glared, "What?" Sasuke said it slowly.

"No, no, no, not how you think, the winner can kiss her on the cheek but he can chose not to but I doubt anybody wouldn't when it comes to an such adorably cute girl like her."

"He?" Suigetsu asked. The man nodded, "Every year the contest is like that, all male, no female."

"Why isn't there any females?" Suigetsu asked. "This competition for males and plus I don't think female want to kiss their own gender. This contest has 3 winners, in third place he can have picture, 2nd place can have a hug and 1st place have a kiss." he explained.

"Why me?" Sakura frowned, "Why can't it be her?" she pointed at Karin. The man turned pale as he saw Karin's face, "Ewww! You think that quality would attach any male to come?" the man snorted.

"What! I'm sexy!" Karin protested herself. "Not." Suigetsu commented. "Ahh!" she punched Suigetsu's face but he turned into water.

"You..." the man started but then stopped, "What?" Karin said with excitement in her voice.

"You can... be the fourth prize." she jumped with excitement, "Yeah!"

"What's fourth place?" Jugo asked. "the fourth place can do whatever they want with her."

"And as a gift for your all, I have personally set the rent for you guys in a top hotel with a hot spring."

"Yeah!" Suigetsu and Karin shouted with joy in their voice.

**I'm not trying to say that NARUTO and BLEACH are like the same thing! Haven't you all notice that Naruto and Ichigo are like the same? Lose a battle then new power and win. And I'm like what the fuck?**

**I'm starting to dislike NARUTO now, it's the same thing over and over again, Naruto learn a new jutsu and wins the battle, yeah we all know that. The author is putting TOO much spot light on Naruto.**

**The author should put some on Sakura! I stopped reading NARUTO when Naruto beat Pein. I mean like com'on girls read Naruto too ya no! It's not just guys, I personally don't want Naruto to have too much power, I mean he already has Kyubi, all types of Rasengan, summoning, and a lot more, if the anime or story doesn't focus on Naruto then it's on Sasuke.**

**I'm sure there are some of you out there that agrees with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Last time~

_"__You can... be the fourth prize." she jumped with excitement, "Yeah!" _

_"__What's fourth place?" Jugo asked. "the fourth place can do whatever they want with her."_

_"__And as a gift for your all, I have personally set the rent for you guys in a top hotel with a hot spring."_

_"__Yeah!" Suigetsu and Karin shouted with joy in their voice. _

_"Here are the keys to your rooms." the counter man smiled polity. Sasuke nodded in thanks and walked down the hall of the hotel. _

_Everyone opened their bedroom door but Suigetsu stopped mid way, "Sasuke!" he called out._

_"Hn?" he looked over to the blue haired man, "Sakura-chan is sleeping with me tonight!"_

_"No." _

_"b-but-" Sakura frowned she really want to have funny talks with Suigetsu but this grumpy chicken haired old man wont let her._

_"I really want to tho." Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He hesitate for a moment, "No."_

_"Grumpy chicken butt haired old man." Suigetsu ad Sakura mumbled in unison. Sasuke twitched._

_"That's why you two shouldn't sleep in the same room." Itachi said as he walked up to them, he already looked at his room, it was no different from others. Karin was in her room doing her makeup. Jugo just locked his door and walking up to them. _

_Sakura and Suigetsu pouted, crossing their arms and turned away stubbornly. "Over sized weasel." they both said in unison. Itachi glared._

_Sakura's pouting face was just too cute for Sasuke, "Just... one night." he gave up. Anything makes her happy will do._

_Her face lit up and rush to him, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun~" she singed and hugged him then went back to Suigetsu._

_"Yeah!" Suigetsu pump his fist in the air. "Hot spring here we come!" he dragged Sakura with him. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and sighed. They followed them._

_Suigetsu and Sakura stood in front of the hot spring entrance but one thing was wrong with it, it was a mix._

_"Oh well!" Suigetsu grinned and pulled the small girl next to him in the room. When they first walked in, their was a big cloth splitting the room in half then another cloth covering the other side. _

_The left sign says "Male changing side." _

_Right sign said, "Female changing side." _

_Suigetsu and Sakura went into their own separate one and changed. Suigetsu was the first one to finish and waited for Sakura to finish. He wore a towel around his waist._

_Sakura came out a minute later with a towel wrapped around her body. "Let's go!" they both shouted at the same time with a big smile on their face, Suigetsu opened the door to the hot spring and nobody was there, "Weird..." Suigetsu said but shrugged it off._

___**~X~**_

_Sasuke and Itachi walked to the hot springing in silence._

___**~X~**_

_Jugo went to fly his bird friends, "Have a nice trip." he said to his birds._

___**~X~**_

_"Kya! My lip gloss is messed up! Better fix it!" Karin shouted from her room._

___**~X~**_

_Sasuke and Itachi stood in front of the hot spring entrance and stared at the sign, "Mix bath."_

_Mix bath..._

___Mix bath..._

___**Mix bath...**_

_Sasuke froze, mix bath means female and male which means Sakura is in there... ____bu-bump!_

_Itachi already went in, "Hn?" he looked at his little brother._

_"Hn." Sasuke...uh... hned back. He walked in and start changing. They both stepped out of the changing room with a towel around their waist. Sasuke opened the door and mist was everywhere and they would hear water moving._

_"Buah!" a males voice spoke out. Then followed a female giggle, then the mist cleared out a little they were able to see Suigetsu and Sakura laughing together. In Sasuke's view Sakura was really cute, hair wet with strands of hairs sticking to her face, back of her hair was wavy and had a big smile on her face._

_Karin bust open the door with a towel around her body, ____'This time, I will use my sexy looks to get Sasuke-kun for sure!'_

_"This should be okay." she said to herself not noticing Suigetsu and Sakura._

_"What should be okay?" Sasuke said facing her. She closed her eyes and took off her glasses. Karin put __the tip of her glasses to her mouth trying to pose sexy, "If you want Sasuke-kun... I can wash your back for you." she said with a blush. _

_"Forget it." Sasuke immediately answered. She quickly went by his side, "Aww... don't be so boring!"_

_Itachi and Sasuke were both disgusted by it, her voice is so scratchy._

_Splash! "Uh?"_

_Suigetsu popped out of the water again, "Now this is just heaven." he said closing his eyes._

_Karin screeched, "Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing here and you too?" Karin shouted with wide open legs and pushing up her glasses. She pointed at Sakura._

_"I can ask you the same thing, weren't you in your room doing makeup?" Suigetsu asked with a sweat-drop._

_Karin realize her mistake and quickly try to think of something, "Huh? I happen to be... the thing is... I mean... well... it's none of your business!" she threw a bowl full of supplies in there at Suigetsu and it hit him in his face._

_Suigetsu made a sound that sounded like he said 'rape' and fell back in the water. "S-Suigetsu!" Sakura shouted in worry._

_"Ugh, can't you be more ladylike?" Suigetsu sat up with a hand over his face._

_"What did you just say!" she jumped in the water and tackled Suigetsu, Sakura got out of the water fast before she get tackled too. _

_Then more girls came in and when they first lay an eye on Sasuke, they rush o him with hearts in their eyes and throwing questions like, "What's your name?" and "Your so sexy! Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_While those girls were running to Sasuke, couple of girls bump Sakura and that cause her to bump back at Itachi. They both fell in the water and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them to see what happened._

_Sakura was sitting between Itachi's bend up legs and his right hand was wrapped around her waist. Her legs were also bend up and Itachi used his other hand for balance._

___Slam!_

_The door opened again with a bunch of teenage boys talking and laughing but then when they spotted Sakura, they rush to her not caring the glares Sasuke and Itachi were giving them. _

_"She's so cute!"_

_"Small too!"_

_"I want to glomp her so bad!"_

_"Too cute!"_

_"Perfect!"_

_"So adorable!" _

_They were talking among themselves and Sakura was getting scared, she was leaning back on Itachi's chest more. _

_"Kawaii!" they squealed, Sasuke brush pass the fan girls which they pouted in a ugly way and wined._

_He pushed pass the teen boys and stood in front of Sakura. He picked her up and made her stand by his side, he then led a hand to Itachi and girls drooled at how those two look so hot when they do that._

_Sasuke notice the stares that was going to Sakura from the boys, he blocked Sakura's small body with his._

_"Hey move it!" a boy shouted, Sasuke and Itachi gave him a death glare. One boy widen his eyes, "Th-They are the most feared S-rank criminals brothers! Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi!"_

_They teens widen their eyes with horror, everyone in the world knew not to mess with the Uchiha criminal brothers. They could die for even ____bumping__ into them._

_"We're sorry!" they apologize quickly before running out. "You two didn't have to do that scary glare..." Sakura said as she stared at the teen boys running for their lives. "Hn." they said in unison, Sakura pouted at them,"That word- no wait scratch that, that grunt can be really irritating." _

_"Aa." they both smirked, "and that too." Sakura pointed out._

_Karin saw the whole thing and felt jealous that Sasuke was protective of Sakura and even Itachi was too._

_"Sasuke-kun! Suigetsu is harassing me!" Karin wined, Sakura scoffed, "Yeah right, I think it's the other way around, ____you __are harassing Suigetsu." _

_"What did you say!" she threw bowl towards Sakura and she tilt her head and it missed, "Scary old lady..." Sakura stared at Karin. _

_"What! I dare you to repeated it!" Karin raised her arms. Suigetsu and Sakura looked at Karin's leg then to her armpits and it was super hairy. _

_"Suigetsu, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sakura asked sniggering. "Yeah..." he stuffed his laugh down. _

_"Hn?" Sasuke and Itachi gave both Sakura and Suigetsu a look, "Her legs..." Sakura started, "and her __armpits are..." Suigetsu continued, "super hairy!" they finish together with a laugh. Sasuke and Itachi __looked over to Karin and it was true._

_Her hairs on her legs made her look more like a man and there was her armpit hair, it was long and curly. _

_The two Uchiha shuttered, "We need rest." Itachi said as he turned Sakura around with one hand on her head and led her out. Sasuke followed them not wanting to be alone with Karin and Suigetsu._

_"Wait for me!" Suigetsu shouted and ran up to them. _

_Sasuke walked to his close and got Sakura a shirt of his that he brought with along with her shorts. _

_Karin flopped on the ground not so nicely and trying to think of a new plan to get Sasuke or Itachi protective over her, above her head a light blub lighten up and she snapped her finger with a big grin._

___'I could be like Sakura with her innocent and naive, then Sauske and Itachi will definitely fall for me hohohohohohohohohoh! then I will wear Suigetsu's shirt with super short shorts so it will make me look sexy!'_

_She jump up from her seating position and rush to the changing room, and saw Sakura with Sasuke's shirt on. She quickly went to her basket with her clothes in it and she laughed nervously at Sakura, "See you later!" she push her out and went back to her clothes. _

_She start giggling evilly, "Hehehehe, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, you two are mine!" she said quietly._

_Sakura was pushed outside and she knew Karin was up to something but shrugged it off, "I'm hungry!" Suigetsu wined and held is stomach. Sakura laughed at him, "Suigetsu!" Karin shouted from the changing room. _

_"What!" he shouted back, "Let me barrow a a shirt!" Suigetsu gave Sakura a weird look, and she just shrugged, "I don't know what she's up to." Sakura said._

_"Suigetsu! Hurry up!" he groaned, "Why!" he yelled._

_"B-because mine are missing!" ____'Lies.' __everyone thought, Suigetsu's stomach growled again and sighed, all he wanted was dinner but this hippo was taking too long._

_He poof to his room and got a old shirt that he swears after today he will never ever go near it again._

_"Here and hurry up hippo, I'm starvin'!" Suigetsu stuck his hand in the other side and wanting to see Karin's manly cleavage._

_"Shut up cow! Let me change first!" she insulted back. They waited for 10 minuets and Karin still hasn't come out yet._

_"Oh my god! Hurry the fuck up!" Suigetsu shouted in frustration. "Clam down! I'm coming!" she walked out with Suigetsu's shirt on and a pair of short shorts, she flipped her hair making it fly and batted her eyelashes._

_Sakura shuttered, "So this is what she's up to..." she said._

___**Sorry for not updating faster, I had a lot of stuff to do but anyway, enjoy~~~**_


	19. Side story

"Ne? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno said to her boyfriend that she had been going out for 1 year and a half. She start living with him 5 months ago. He came back from Orochimaru 2 years ago, she was avoiding him much as possible but eventually they talked out the problem and fixed it.

"Hn?" Still looking at the scroll in his hand.

"Do you ever say something else besides 'Hn' and 'Aa'.

"Aa."

Sakura looked at him with sadden eyes when they first went out he talked to her a tiny bit more than now but he stopped eventually and sometimes he would even ignore her. She sighed.

"I'm going to Ten-Ten's house." She said as she walked out of the room and shut it before she hear his 'Hn' or 'Aa'

~X~

"Hey! Saki-chan!" Ten-Ten greeted her as she opened her house door reviling Hinata and Ino in there.

"Hey, Ten-chan." She greeted back to the girl with two buns. She sat down next to Hinata and across from Ino and Ten-Ten sat next to Ino facing Hinata.

"What are you guys chatting about?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"About our boyfriends ignoring us." Ten-Ten answer sighing.

"Shika-kun only looks at the clouds and would ignore me the whole day!"Ino yelled in frustration and threw her hands in the air.

"Naruto-kun would focus on his ramen and wouldn't talk to me." Hinata looked down with watery eyes.

"Hina-chan, don't be sad." Ino tried to comfort her.

"Neji... he is unbelievable. He train all day long, he will train until he is worn out and would walk pass me with saying anything." Ten-Ten said in a anger tone.

"So the only person has a normal relationship is Sakura." Hinata said.

Sakura snorted. "Sasuke-kun ignores me and would say 'Hns' and 'Aas'."

"We have to do something about it." Sakura said looking at all of them. They nodded their heads.

"I agree with forehead." Ino said with her fist raised up to her face.

"I'm starting to think they are gay now." Sakura said as a shiver ran down her spine.

Ino laughed. "Me too."

"But what do we do tho?" Hinata asked.

"They ignore us. We ignore them back. Don't say anything to them, don't look at them. If they ask you something answer in a short sentence and nothing else. Most importantly act cold." Ino said in a professional mode.

Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten looked at each other and nodded.

"Un!" They said in determination.

~With Ino~

Ino walked down the street, going to her house but too bad Shikamaru was walking the same road too but was going the opposite direction. She walked right pass him with a 'Hi Shika-kun' like she usually do. She kept walking until a voice called out.

"Ino." Shika said as he turned around. She ignored him and walked to her house.

Nothing

"Ino."

Nothing

"Ino." he said it louder this time. Still nothing... ok this is getting really weird for Shikamaru because she never ignores him not once at all.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand before she could walk another step.

"_What?_" She hissed. Yep this isn't the Ino he knew.

"What happen?" he asked in concern.

"Like you care." she answered shortly. Something is really wrong. She slapped his hand away and walked to her house leaving Shikamaru alone in the street.

~With Ten-Ten~

She was gazing out in the opening of the training ground and spaced out. She didn't even notice Neji walked up to her and call out her name.

"...en" She was coming out of her thought and she knew who this voice belongs to.

"Ten-Ten."

She didn't answer but just glared at him.

"Train with me." He commanded.

"No" He just was shocked, she never refused to train with him. Every time he said that she would be more than happy to train with him.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't like to repeat myself. Hyūga." She hissed at him and poof away.

Uh... Neji did not see that one coming. She never called him by his last name before.

~With Hinata~

Currently she was at Ichiraku eating ramen and luck was not on her side cause Naruto was next to her. She was really nervous about ignoring him but she had to be strong.

She ate her food without even talking to him or even glancing at him once.

"Ne, Hina-chan." Naruto asked.

She didn't say a thing but to continue her food and payed. Hinata got up and walked away. Naruto dropped his ramen and rush to her.

"Hina-chan! What's the matter?" he yelled after her retreating form. _'Is he that stupid to figure it out?'_

"You should know it yourself." Was all she said and disappeared. Her heart hurts so much, she didn't want to ignore him but she had to if she wants Naruto to pay attention to her again.

~With Sakura~

Sakura saw Sai, she went up to him and asked what he was doing.

"I'm drawing the sky." He pointed to the clear blue sky. She smiled, Sai always love drawing. They chatted about an hour about random stuff. Sakura decided it was about time to go home.

"Well, bye Sai-kun see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sai kissed her on the cheek, she didn't mind because it was his way to say bye.

She walked in the house and found Sasuke on the floor still reading that damn scroll! She went into the kitchen to see what to eat. Sakura opened the fridge and saw some cherries. She went to the cabinet and took out a small lime green bowl with sky blue swirls on it. She dump the cherries in and wash them in the sink.

It was all fresh looking, and took them upstairs, she turned the door nob and went inside and shut it with her foot. Sakura set the bowl on the bed and went to the closet, grab a random black t-shirt. She took her clothes off and put on the t-shirt. She got her medic book on her desk table and lay on her stomach with the bowl on her left and her book in front of her.

Sakura popped a cherry in her mouth and read her book. She didn't even notice Sasuke walked in the room because she was so into her book.

When Sasuke first walked in the room, he almost blushed at how cute she was but since he was the great Uchiha he didn't. She was laying on her stomach with a black over sized t-shirt on with nothing under and it's not any t-shirt. It was his Uchiha shirt, Sakura looked really innocent right now, she doesn't know what advantages he could do to her now.

"Sakura." He called out. She ignored him just like Ino's plan.

"Sakura." His patient was running out.

"Nani?" She answered him without looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back."

"It didn't matter." She answered shortly.

"Why." He demanded for answer.

"Sasuke, you would just say Hn or Aa." She popped another cherry in and played in her mouth. Sasuke felt kinda jealous of that cherry. Then it hit him she didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun.', instead she called him Sasuke.

One minute she was reading her book and eating cherry then she was on her back with a hand pinned both of her hands on top of her head. She took a couple of seconds to realized Sasuke was on top of her.

"Sasuke! What are you doing, let go!" She struggle to get free. His grip got tighten on her.

"Sakura, why were you so late." Sasuke commanded. She stop struggle and looked at him.

"I was talking to Sai-kun." She said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. His Sharingan activated by itself. Why did she add a 'kun' on Sai's name and not his.

"It took you that long?" He said in a hissing low voice. Sakura flinched and she didn't like the fact that his Sharingan is activated.

"I didn't keep a count of time." She protest. He only stared at her emerald green eyes.

"Sasuke let go-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off.

"Kun."

"Huh?" She asked clearly confused.

"Sasuke-kun." He corrected her. "And don't add it on Sai's name." His Sharingan spin wildly. Sakura was getting scared that he's gonna use Sharingan on her. Sasuke could see her fear through her eyes, he finally notice his mistake; his Sharingan is activated and more importantly it was spinning wildly _and_ staring at Sakura, it's like he going to use Sharingan on her.

His eyes soften and returned back to Onyx. He rest his forehead above her collarbone. "Sorry." He mumble softly.

"Ne, why are you so worked up about it." She asked. He looked up at her.

"That suffix was for me and only me." He growled.

"Ok the great Uchiha is upset over a stupid suffix." Sakura laughed. "Sai-ku-" He glared at her mistake.

"Sai was only telling me about his drawing. Now could you get off of me?" She said as she notice she wasn't in anything but a big black -shirt … wait she didn't buy any black t-shirts before so it means she was wearing Sasuke's shirt! She blushed bright red.

"No." He smirked.

"W-why?" She said nervously. She didn't like their position, not one bit.

"You don't know how many advantages I can take right now." He smash his lips on her, she gasp and that gave him access to explore her mouth. She taste like cherries and strawberries at the same time.

He broke apart to gain his breath and dive into a more deeper kiss, Sakura slowly kiss him back. He broke the kiss once again and looked at the women below him, she was in a gaze, her eyes were half open and mouth slightly open for air. A little puffs coming out of her mouth as she breathes out. Sasuke got up and picked her up. Sasuke noted that Sakura was really light and small. She was sitting between his legs while his legs bend up and his left hand holding on her back and his other hand grab her hand.

"What else did Sai do."

Sakura gulped nervously and looked around avoiding his gaze. "Sakura." He growled.

"H-he kissed me." She said it quickly and closed her eyes.

"What." Sasuke hissed.

"It was his way to say bye." her eyes snapped open and She quickly explained. His hand that was on her back moved up to her head and he kissed her left cheek. "Here?" she shook her head 'no' and her eyes tightly closed. His lips moved to her lips and gave her a light kiss. "Here?" She shook her head then he released her hand and touched her other cheek. "Here?" She nodded. He kissed her cheek, as if like replacing Sai's kiss.

He trapped her into his embrace and hugged her tight. "No one is allow to touch what's mine." He growled.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I don't belong to you, I belong to myself."

"No your my property."

"B-Bu-" Sakura tried to protest.

"You were mine from the beginning." Huh? Beginning, when was beginning?

"When?" She looked at him confused.

"The first time I met you and the second." Uh... this is getting nowhere.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was the first one in class, she sat down on a random desk and took out her book to read but she didn't even read half of the page yet and she fell asleep with the book covering her face. She used her arms as a pillow and turned her head to the right._

_Sasuke fast walking into the room trying to hid from fan girls that were currently looking for him. Damn those fan girls, can't they just leave him alone for one day? He looked up and saw a person about his age sitting on his seat. He walked up to him/her hoping it's not a girl but luck was not on his side because it was a girl with pink hair, she seems to be sleeping with a book over her face. Sasuke stopped in front of her. _

"_Oi" He called out. He heard her mumble. "Who the heck is bothering me when I'm having a good sleep."_

"_What." Sakura said irritated. _

"_Your in my seat." He said looking in her emerald eyes._

"_Well find another one Sasuke." She snapped at him. _

"_AH! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" A annoying voice shrieked. Sakura put her head down wanting to sleep more. _

"_Shut up pig. I'm trying to sleep." Sakura just wanted a quite and peaceful sleep but Ino's high pitch voice is always so troublesome; in Shikamaru's word._

"_GO SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP AND GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUN'S SEAT!." Sakura grunted and look up at Ino._

"_Maybe you should have your mouth move less and your body move more so you can lose some weight __**PIG.**__" Sasuke wanted to laugh at her insult but he had his pride. _

"_Y-you y-you pinky!" Sakura froze. Oh hell no. "Hah! See Sasuke-kun, she's gonna cry!"_

_A gust of wind hit Ino in the face and Sakura laughed. "I suggest you keep that word to yourself if you don't want to ruin your pretty face wait scratch that your UGLY face." Ino ran off crying. Sakura lean back, run her hand in her pink hair and sighed. "That moron just ruin my sleep."_

_Sasuke saw the whole thing and was amazed. She just made his number one fan girl ran away and cried. 'Heh, your a interesting one.' _

"_Mind as well move before some other girls ruin my ear drums by screaming at me for being so close to their beloved 'Sasuke-kun'." He heard mumble to herself._

"_Here's your seat." She moved over to the middle of the roll and put her head down and yawned._

_'I'm so sleepy.' She said to her inner._

_**'Go to sleep then. I'll tell you when class is starting.'**_

_'How?'_

_**'The whole entire girl population in the class room is gonna yell 'SASUKE-KUN!' once they see him and that would be your alarm clock.'**_

_'Nice plan.' With that she drifted off to another sleep. Sasuke was looking at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked. She didn't squeal when he talked to her or giggle when he looked at her. She just ignored him and went back to sleep._

The second time was at the place; Classroom. But this time everybody was in the class waiting for the teacher to arrive.

_Every girl in the room was screaming._

"_Sasuke-kun let me be your girlfriend!"_

"_Sasuke-kun marry me!"_

"_Have my babies!" and all those stuff alone the line. Sakura was just talking to Hinata minding their business._

"_Hina-chan you have to say it before it's too late and you know how slow Naruto is if you don't explain it_ _to him." Sakura said to Hinata who flushed really red._

"_Saku-chan! You know how nervous I'm when I'm around him." Hinata whispered to her._

"_I know but you have got to tr-"_

_She was interrupted by Ino. "Hey!" everybody looked at the, Ino flipped her hair and batted her eyelash at Sasuke telling him how much spotlight was on her. Hinata blushed due to the attention but mostly Naruto who looked at them. Sakura just gave a bored stare to Ino._

"_What? Can't you see I'm having a conversation here with Hinata." Sakura said to Ino._

"_No, I can't see." Sakura snorted. "I forgot pigs have small eyes and almost cant see." The whole class laughed at Sakura's insult._

"_Nice one girl!" A random guy yelled._

_Ino was fuming but a smirk came onto her face. "Your just jealous that Sasuke-kun likes me better." She flipped her hair. Sakura grunted and mumble something she could hear but for some reason Sasuke hear it too. "Here we go again with this Sasuke-kun crap."_

"_Look Ino, you need to get over with your obsession for him." _

_Ino gasp. "How could you even say that! He's hot, rich an-"_

"_I don't care how he looks, don't care about his richness or his family's fame." The whole girl's population gasp. _

"_How could she say that, he's like the sexiest guy alive." One of the girls whispered._

"_I would die to have his family's fame." Another one whispered. Sasuke smirked, he was right she is interesting._

"_Hey leave her alone" A guy said to Ino._

"_Stop trying to act cool cause it's not!" Another yelled at her._

"_Why the hell are you defending her? We-she pointed to all the other girls- have bonds that hold us together. Our bonds are formed on something much deeper than she could understand!" Before other kids can resort back Sakura interrupted._

"_On what? Daddy's fame because he's one of the strongest shinobi in the village?, money?On privilege?Oh that's deep.?" Sakura said giving her a cold glare. It send shivers down her spine. _

"_I suggest you stop it with you stupid obsession over him and have a good life with your family before you loose everything."_

"_DON'T JINK IT!" Ino screamed in her face. Sakura stood up folded her arms up to her chest._

"_I'm just saying the truth. Shinobi dies everyday." Sakura said it in a cold voice and a coldest stare Ino will ever see. It was worst then her dad's glare when Ino got in trouble or something. The room was full of silence._

"_What does she mean she's only saying the truth." A girl whispered to another girl next to her._

"_I don't know." The girl replied back. Sakura was about to say something._

"_Sakura, you weren't suppose to say anything about what happen 3 years ago." Iruka said as he walked into the room._

"_I wasn't about to let alone tell this __**immature**__**little girl **__here__**." **__Her inner's voice slipped out._

"_Who are you calling a immature little girl!" Ino was about to punch her, Sakura made no move to doge and Iruka moved as fast as lightning and caught Ino's fist that was 6 inches away from Sakura face._

"_You get her injured and you will be getting suspended or it will be decided by your father;Inoichi on how your gonna be punished." Iruka said strictly._

"_But Iruka-sensei! A lot of kids get into fights but they don't get suspended!" Ino questioned._

"_I know but I'm ordered by the Hokage that it will be my responsibility to watch over her." _

"_But that still isn't fair plus she called me an immature little girl!" Ino protested. Iruka sighed and brought her hand down._

"_Believe me or not, she has gone through a lot more than you think. Three years ago-"_

"_**Iruka.**__" Sakura hissed. He laughed nervously. "Sorry I got carried away." Sakura nodded in understanding._

"_Well class let's get started and forget about everything that happened." He said as he walked down to his desk._

_At the end of the class Sakura walked out of the class and to this special place. She stared at the 3 grave in front of her._

"_It's been three years." She let out a small smile. Sasuke stepped next to her. _

"_What are you doing here Sasuke?"_

"_Hn." Sakura laughed. "Let me guess you want to know what happen 3 years ago right?" He waited for her to continue._

"_My parents and nii-san were killed by missing nins when it was nii-san's 13th birthday. We were having so much fun but those missing nins came out of nowhere and attacked. We weren't ninjas so we couldn't fight and my parents where killed and nii-san was killed last in front of me. My mind was blank at that time and I wouldn't think straight. Everything went back but once I woke up they were all ripped into pieces and blood was on me." She stopped but then continued. _

"_Anbu's came and asked me what happen and I told them I don't know I was unconscious that time. Couple days later Hokage came up with a conclusion saying that something dangerous happen when I was unconscious. They never figured it out what happen during those 3 years. I never cried when they were gone, I live by myself and only trust myself. I swore to myself that I wont cry no matter what and be strong." Sakura closed her eyes as winds gently blew her hair._

_Sasuke couldn't believe it, her; a small girl, who's family member where all killed in front of her before his Clan was massacred went through that much of pain and didn't cry. He for once smiled after his Clan's massacre. "Your one strong girl."_

"_Thanks." She smiled._

_End flashback_

"Uh... Sorry I forgot about the whole event." She said sheepishly. "But still you can't own me."

"Too bad I already marked you." He smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mark me? Where?"

"There." He eyed the pinkish red mark on her neck.

"The hell? When did that get there?" She said to herself. "When you were remembering the whole event." Sasuke answered. She frowned, who the hell touches a person when they are thinking.

"It will wear away though." She said it like it wasn't a big deal. She let out a cute squeak when she felt Sasuke bit the red spot. She couldn't get free because her hands were in front of her while his arm wrapped around both of her shoulders and his other hand was behind her head tilting it to give him more access to her neck.

He removed his head and the mark was more visible than before. He smirked in satisfied with his work. She pouted with big watery green eyes and a pouty lips, over all to Sasuke was too cute.

"How am I suppose to go outside now." She mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled, "No worries, everyone will know that you are mine." Her pout got bigger.

"It's not fair, your bigger than I am and you trapped me so I couldn't stop you." He just smirked.

"Your just small." He corrected. She frowned, "I don't know why I love you."

"You love me because I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He smiled, that smile was only for Sakura. She smiled at him and lightly kissed him on the lips and backed down but Sasuke pulled her into a deeper and more passion kiss.

~Next day~

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee were in a forest that had this big lake.

The boys were sitting on the grass chatting about random thing after swimming a little bit. The girls were swimming and Naruto was on his 8th bowl of ramen.

"Dobe your eating ramen too much." Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"Shut up teme, it's healthy!" Naruto shouted back.

"Healthy my ass." Sasuke snorted

"Teme!"

"What dobe."

"Your hair looks like a chickens ass!"

"Fat fox." Sasuke insulted back.

"Emo boy!"

"Moron idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Fag." It went on and on with the name insult until the girls came by them.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Ino asked.

"Teme insulted my ramen!" The girls sweat dropped.

"Hi Sakura." Sai greeted.

"Yo! Hinata!" Kiba waved.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL TEN-TEN-CHAN!" Lee yelled. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke instantly grabbed their girlfriends and sat them between their legs. Trapping them in their embrace, Neji growled at Lee, Sasuke death glared at Sai and Naruto was yelling random things at Kiba.

"I'm assuming the plan worked well right?" Ten-Ten asked the girls.

"T-Ten-Ten!" Sakura said in panic. "O-oops."

"Plan? What plan?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing." Ino shuttered. The girls quickly broke out of their embrace and ran away. Ino and Sakura ran together away from them and Hinata with Ten-Ten the other way. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded at each other before running after them. Naruto and Neji just ran to Hinata and Ten-Ten.

Naruto made 2 clones to appear in front of them to stop them from running.

"Quick other way around!" Ten-ten yelled as she turned around and was a bout to run but Neji was blocking her way and same goes with Hinata who got blocked by Naruto.

"This way!" Sakura said as she pulled Ino behind this big rock and told her to mask her chakra. They were panting bad, then a hand was on their shoulders. They flinched.

"Kyaaa!" They screamed in unison. They were separately pulled into a different place.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sharingan, she gulped. The only person with the Sharingan is Sasuke. She laughed nervously "H-hey S-Sasuke-kun."

"What was Ten-Ten talking about." He demanded. His long fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Y-you must have heard it wrong." Sakura lied avoiding his eyes. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Don't lie Sakura, I heard it loud and clear." He lowered his face closer to hers.

"Uh... um..." Her eyes looked around nervously.

"I'm losing my patient." he growled.

"Uh... um... uhhhhh..."

"Sakura." he said impatiently.

She gluped, "Don't make me force you to tell me."

She gasp, "Sai!" she shouted and looked over to Sauske's shoulders, he snapped his head behind him and glared but no one was there.

Sakura took this chance and ran out of the trap of his and the rock behind her. Sasuke's eye twitched when he didn't see anyone there, "Sak-" he stopped when he turned back and didn't see her anymore.

"Oh. Hell. No." he said slowly.

He tried to find her chakra but she has perfect chakra control so she could hid it very well.

"Damn." he cursed loudly and start finding her the best as he could.

~X~

Sakura hid in a unknown place to herself and covered her head, she was sure when Sasuke finds her she will not be happy about the thought in his mind.

There's no what if.

Sasuke _**will**_ find her.

Then she heard the bushes rustle, "Oh my god, oh my god, please do not let it be chicken butt." she muttered and and stared at the bush, then a bunny came out, she sighed, closing her eyes and relaxed.

"You're not safe yet." a voice in front of her said and she was lifted up by a pair of strong arms, she shakily gulped as she stared at the Sharingan eyes and the wide smirk,_ 'I'm officially dead.'_ Sakura anime cried in her head.

"You are gonna be punished." he said, Sasuke stared at the frighten girl who was shaking with a smirk on his face.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." he heard her mumble.

"What am I punish for? I didn't do anything." she softly asked and looked up at him as he set her down.

"For tricking me, running away from me _and_ calling me a chicken butt." his smirk widen as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Crap, he heard." she mumbled to herself and took a step back when he stared at her with the victory smirk.

He step forward and she backed up against the wall, "No where to run now _Saku-chan_." he said teasingly. She blushed and avert her eyes somewhere else but him.

"Can I do something else other than being punished?" she asked quite as she slides down the wall and back up the wall far as she can.

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow as he crouch down to her, he was so close to her that she could feel his body heat.

"...I don't know..."

"Then no." he smirked, "Why?" she protested quickly.

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"Shut up Sakura and kiss me now." he commanded. She blinked and blinked, "What! I-I-I-" she shuttered.

"I will do it and I won't be nice about it." he warned with a wide sexy smirk, she gulped and buried her face in her arms then she looked back up, "Either way I'm stuck." she frowned cutely.

"That's right, chose."

"Can I pass?" she asked hopefully. He stared at her amusingly, "No way." her world came crashing down on her, "W-why?"

"You tricked me, ran away and called me a chicken butt." he repeated.

"If I tell what we were hiding would you let me go this time?" she asked.

"Continue." he said.

"If I say it don't be mad ok?" He nodded his head.

"Ino made up this plan to ignore you guys because you guys ignore us." She explained and she looked at him. He had a irritated face on. "Ino and her stupid plans."

"Never and I _mean_ never ignore me ever again." He said strictly. Sakura nodded her head fast. She looked up at him and flinched, he had that smirk on again! He slowly close their distant and licked his lips.

"Sasu-" She was cut off by Sasuke kissing her roughly. He released her lip couple minutes later. She frowned, her lips were puffy due to his roughness. He used his tongue to lick her lips and she blushed.

"I thought I wouldn't be punished!" she protested with a blush.

"I never said anything about you not being punished." he smirked.

"B-but I told you about Ino's plan!"

"It's called one stone can kill two birds." he smirked more.

"Y-you tricked me!" she muttered madly.

"You owe me a lot more, the kiss was only a tiny part of your punishment, you have a lot more to go."

"Owe you with what?" he asked cutely, he lean forward to her lips and placed a ghostly kiss.

"With _our_ bed tonight."

_**Here are the reason that I have this story in here.**_

_**1, because I just want to have a side story in this story.**_

_**2, because this Type 2 error.**_

_**3, I had to edit something in the story.**_

_**4,I accidentally deleted the story thinking that I can make a new one but this website wouldn't let me.**_

_**Well anyway, when I fist found out that I can't update, I was like "Oh fuckin' hell no." my frustration was taking over but I found a way to solve the problem.**_

_**Enjoy! Even if you have read it, just comment please? Love you all!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Last time~_

_"__Oh my god! Hurry the fuck up!" Suigetsu shouted in frustration. "Clam down! I'm coming!" she walked out with Suigetsu's shirt on and a pair of short shorts, she flipped her hair making it fly and batted her eyelashes._

___Sakura shuttered, "So this is what she's up to..." she said._

Sakura notice that her legs are shaved and when she stretch her arms acting like she was yawning, her armpit hair is gone and used lotion to make her skin more smoother, _'Like it was smooth before.'_ Suigetsu thought.

"Ahahaha, my clothes were missing, so yeah." she tried to cover up the truth, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever now let's go, I'm starvin'!" Suigetsu complained not caring what the red head is up to. Karin was about to shout at Suigetsu and she then corrected herself, her plan was so close to getting ruin.

"Yeah let's go!" she shouted and went with Suigetsu while the rest followed, she sway her hips with too much force that made Sakura and the two brothers think she has a hip problem. "Is it just me or is her hips messed up?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Her hips are messed up." not long after the walk to dinner, they hear Suigetsu yelled, "Food!" Sakura sweat dropped at his loudness. "Sakura-chan." Suigetsu appeared behind her and she turned around.

She didn't expect Suigetsu bring up one thing she hates; spiders. Sakura's face turned pale, "Kya!" and she used Sasuke's body as a wall and giving some space her and the spider.

"Get that away!" Sakura yelled holding Sasuke closer to her. Karin smirked at an idea, "Kya! Itachi-kun! Keep that away from me!" Karin shouted with fake fear in her voice and ran up to him, he stepped aside when she tripped and fell on her face.

"What's wrong with the spider?" Suigetsu innocently asked. "I don't like them!" Sakura cried out, "Suigetsu put that away." Sasuke's onyx eyes looked from the corner to Sakura.

"I was thinking that Sakura-chan wont be afraid of spiders but I guess I was wrong." he shrugged like it was nothing. Sakura shakily released Sasuke, Karin got up from the floor and start thinking how she can attract Sasuke or Itachi.

_'Ah! I could make a random guy fall on top of me and Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun will be jealous!'_ Karin thought with an evil laugh.

Everyone looked at her weird, she returned to her normal self and smiled, but then smirked when she saw 5 teen guys walking and laughing and talking in a very carefree manner, but one was different, he was looking bored with a poker face. _'Now it's my chance!'_

Suigetsu ran and accidentally bump into Sakura causing her to fall on top of a really gorgeous guy, when the guy fell, one guy push this really fat dude that was walking pass into Karin and fell on top of her, crushing her.

"Ita..." Sakura opened her eyes and her emerald green eyes meet golden yellow.

Sakura widen her eyes, "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Iie, it's okay." the boy smirked and helped her up. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him, his voice sounds very familiar. He did help her up but didn't let go of her hand. He was tall as Sasuke and a hand went around her waist and pulled her into a chest.

"What are you doing." Sasuke glared, the guy smirked, "Nothing."

"H-h-h-help m-me!" Karin was suffocating but no one was caring. The teens apologized and walked pass them, Golden yellow eyes guy walked past Sasuke, "Hime sure is innocently cute." he said to Sasuke and only for him to hear. Sasuke looked at the guy from the corner of his eyes.

It might be him, the one who made Sakura can't hear him. Sasuke need to find out who he is and what does he want with Sakura, his hold tighten around Sakura's waist, "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out, she was getting worried, he was glaring... and in her view, he was glaring at her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Sasuke's eyes soften, Sakura nodded and smiled, "Suigetsu is waiting for us!" she said with her cherry voice. Itachi followed then without a word.

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran, meanwhile Karin was dieing from the lack of air, "Oh! I'm sorry!" the guy on top of her said and tries to get up but he couldn't because he found that the girl beneath him is quite cute, **(Pff yeah ok.) **

"Get up." she gritted through her teethes. The guy grinned, "No, I like you." then he squish her with a hug.

"GYAA!" the smell of sweat from him was unbearable. He got up with her still in his arms, and one thing Karin always wanted was granted but...

It wasn't the person she wanted to grand it.

The guy kissed her.

On the lips.

And** ran** off.

Karin turned pale, her first kiss was gone, just like that. actually her first kiss was a pig. Her soul escaped her.

~X~

"I fell like we are forgetting something." Sakura said as she sat next to Sasuke. Itachi flopped next to her while Suigetsu sat across from Sasuke and Jugo across from Itachi.

Suigetsu thought for a moment, "Nope!" he said happily. "Yes you are forgetting something, me." Karin popped out of nowhere with this disgusting smell, "EW! Get the hell away! You smell like sweat!" Suigetsu pinch his nose.

"Shut up baka! I smell good!" she shouted back and sat between Suigetsu and Jugo. She then glared at Sakura, Sakura gave her a weird look, _'Why she glaring at me?'_ she thought to herself.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 the competition starts." Itachi started.

"What do we need to bring?" Jugo asked.

"Anything."

"Even this?" Suigetsu pointed at his sword next to him. Itachi nodded.

"Is there any rules?" Karin asked.

"No."

"Really?" Itachi nodded.

"Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and other skills are allow." he explained.

"Shinobis around the 5 nation come to join in the competition for fun and test their skills on other shinobis." he continued.

"One crazy competition." Suigetsu commented.

Sasuke looked around and found the guy they saw early, the golden yellow eyed guy looked over to Sakura and smirked, he smirked one of Sasuke's smirk and then he turned to the man next to Sakura and his smirked widen as he met Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

The guy broke the eye contact and turned to the other guy next to him which Sasuke thought they were twins from their look.

Both have black hair and golden yellow eyes. But the one who Sakura fell on had yellow highlights in his hair. **(Hair like Kamui from Tsubasa Chronicle.)**

"Sora." the guy called out to his twin brother, "Is it her?" Sora asked his brother; Shiro, "Yes but two powerful shinobi is always protecting her."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi." Sora 'tsked' and crossed his arms, "We finally found Hime but they have to be in the way..."

"Our Hime has been reborn..." Shiro smirked as he looked at Sakura again. Sakura felt like someone is looking at her and scan the room, her eyes met Shiro's.

He smirked at her and a question mark popped on top of her head as she tilt her head in confusion, Shiro really want to laugh at how innocent and cute his Tenshi was acting.

Sasuke notice Sakura's confused look, Suigetsu and Karin was arguing while Itachi and Jugo started a small conversation.

"Hn?" Sakura tear her gaze from Shiro to Sasuke, "Nothing." she sink into her seat and closed her eyes, "Here is your order." the waitress winked at Saskue and Itachi which they ignored.

The girl pouted and walked away, Karin dig into her food fast, "I found you." a creepy voice behind Suigetsu. Suigetsu jumped in surprise and widen his eyes as he turned around, "My fate women!" the fat guy jumped on Karin making her fall with him.

"..." everybody looked at the scene with no comment.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! This is not what you think!" Karin try to explain, "..."

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Sasuke thought.

"G-get off!" the guy got off of Karin and pulled a chair between Jugo and Karin the sat down.

"..."

"Oh don't mind me! Go on with your food!" the guy shouted as he looked at Karin with heart in his eyes.

"Uh... okay..." Suigetsu said awkwardly.

Suigetsu got a piece of fish and popped it in his mouth, "Oh you gotta try this!" Suigetsu got another piece of fish and pointed at Sakura, she blinked and blinked then the fish touched her lips, "Try it." Suigetsu grinned.

Sakura opened her mouth a little and took a small bite, "How is it?"

Sakura nodded then Shiro and Sora walked up to them with a smirk on their face, _'Oh it's that hot guy again!'_ Karin thought.

"Don't think about it! You already have me!" the guy notice the way Karin looked at Shiro.

"..." everyone looked at him and Karin weird, "I think you dropped this..." Shiro opened his hand and it was her bracelet, she then looked at her right wrist and looked back at him.

She nodded and he handed it to her, he didn't notice Sasuke's unhappy face. **(Like he had one in the beginning.)**

"Thanks." Sakura smiled cutely at him. "You all are in the competition?" Sora and asked.

"Yeah and I'm fourth place prize!" Karin shouted with a proud smile on her face.

… everyone ignored her and Suigetsu snorted, "Yeah fourth place... I don't think anyone would want anything to do with a pig."

Karin punch him in his face, "Damn, be more of a lady like Sakura-chan!"

"Don't worry, I will win fourth place." the fat guy next to her grinned showing his black and yellow teethes.

Sakura's eyes teared up, _'My eyes...'_

"Heh... really... but I heard this year is gonna be different." Shiro said.

"Different?" Jugo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but the creator didn't tell anyone yet." Shiro crossed his arms, "Are you joining the competition too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fun and I wonder what is the grand prize." Shiro wondered out loud, even though he knew what it is, but he want to act like he don't... he have his ways to find out stuff.

"Unfortunately her." Karin pointed at Sakura with a disproving look. "You're just jealous Sakura-chan is more cutter than you." Suigetsu grinned widely, Karin punch him in the arms, "Like you were any cuter before." he added, "What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Repeat it!"

"Make me!" Karin was about to resort but then she can't say anything to make him shut up.

"!" she screeched loudly, "What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked everyone.

"She always have problems so don't worry." Suigetsu continue eating his food.

Karin bonk him on the head and it cause his face to smash into his food. "What your ugly mouth!"

Suigetsu wipe his face off with his hand and flung at Karin, some got stuck in her nose so she plug on side nose and blew it out.

Sakura clinched Sasuke's sleeve and buried her head in his arm, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Well I think it's for everyone to rest." Shiro said, " Bye, We will see all of you at the competition." Sora said as he walked away with his brother.

"Let's go." Itachi said and got up. Then Sakura and Sasuke followed.

~X~

Sakura had already fallen a sleep in Suigetsu's room, the Uchiha stared at her sleeping form, "So why are you here again Sasuke?" Suigetsu ran his hand in his hair.

"A very disturbing image is in my room." was all he said.

"?" Suigetsu gave him a weird look.

"Karin... she put a big picture of her on my ceiling." Suigetsu gagged. "That thing doesn't know what embarrassment mean."

Then the bathroom door opened, standing there was a shirtless Itachi. "Hn? What are you doing in my room?"

___**Sorry for not updating fast! I just landed my flight yesterday at 10:45pm so I was like "I will update tomorrow, I'm currently in California right now because my family decided to take a 'vacation', even though Spring break is almost here, well whatever, I had a HORRIBLE experiences on the plane.**_

___**My dad decided to be stupid and got up seats that was FAR away from each other and I was sitting by the window with this big guy next to me and he seriously needed TWO seats for him to sit!**_

___**Let me give you some tips for riding planes.**_

___**Number One; DO NOT EAT BEANS ON THE PLANE!**_

So that guy next to me was eating a whole plastic bow on beans and I shrugged it off because you know maybe he just really like beans, BUT! I regretted shrugging it off because after awhile when he finished, he kept on fart and it was stinking really bad! I literally had to put on the oxygen mask!

___**Number Two; BRING YOUR OWN PILLOW!**_

OMG, I learned it the hard way! Trust me on this one, I was sleeping while leaning on the window and I woke up with this nasty, sweaty and heavy head on my shoulders and I pushed him away with the blue pillow that the plane provides for us and I was like, "Get yo' fat head off of my shoulders."

I WILL remember the next time I go on a plane, I must bring my own pillow! So I can put it on my shoulder and no one will be having their head on my shoulders.

___**Number Three; LOOK AWAY WHEN EATING FOOD!**_

Do NOT, I mean DO NOT look at the person

When they served lunch, I was eating and and all of the sudden there was these noise, like 'SLURRP!' 'SLURRP!' 'SLURRP!' and I looked over to the guy next to me and I instantly looked away because it was really nasty, that guy was eating like a COW! He had food stuck on his mouth, face and clothes, there was a napkin in the tray too but he didn't whip it off.

___**Number four; GRING DEORDERANT, DO NOT WEAR WHITE! **_

It was probably about 7pm when this happened, T_T.

So much for some peaceful time but noooo, god decided to go against me!

From time to time he would be stretching and well everyone stretches when they are so stiff but this guy, oh ho, he was wearing a white shirt and when he stretches I can see those really visible yellow stains on his armpits, the worst thing is that he does no have any deodorant.

___**Follow these tips peeps, cause I learn it the hard way and never trust my dad with plane tickets now, I have to WATCH him when he buy the tickets now.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Last time~_

_"__?" Suigetsu gave him a weird look._

_"__Karin... she put a big picture of her on my ceiling." Suigetsu gagged. "That thing doesn't know what embarrassment mean." _

___Then the bathroom door opened, standing there was a shirtless Itachi. "Hn? What are you doing in my room?"_

"Your room?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the shirtless raven haired male.

"Yeah, your room is across from mine." Itachi explained. Suigetsu opened the door and ran across to his room then he laughed nervously at his door, "Sorry."

Itachi shut the door and turned to face Sasuke, "Now what are you doing in my room? And her too."

"Karin up a picture of her on the ceiling of my room and Suigetsu and Sakura were suppose to be in the same room but she fell asleep already." Sasuke explained.

"Hn." Itachi fell into a deep thought, "How are we suppose to do this?"

"I will sleep on her right and you on the left." Sasuke said as he climb over Sakura.

"I guess so." Itachi lied down on the bed with Sakura being sandwiched by two Uchihas. Sasuke turned to face Sakura while his back face the wall.

Sakura felt the covers being pulled back a bit and two bodies sliding in next to her. She snuggled more into the cover when she felt something snake around her waist possessively.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her neck. Itachi drifted his arm around her upper waist as Sasuke's arms were around her lower waist. His grip were none less possessive then the other Uchiha.

Sasuke seemed to sense another presence moving closer to his precious healer and pulled his equally toned body closer to Sakura's while draping a leg over her own.

The older Uchiha glared into space and tightening his grip on her waist while entwining one of his legs with her own.

~X~

Sakura gloomy opened her eyes, she notice several things, she was embraced by two warm bodies, she couldn't move, her waist were held by two arms possessively and legs drifted over hers.

She then looked up at the man in front of her, "Morning." Itachi smirked. His face was so close to her, she blushed, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "This is my room and my bed."

"I thought it was Suigetsu's room?" Sakura innocently said.

"Iie, it's mine." they stayed like that for couple minutes, Sakura felt herself being watched in every move by Itachi.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him, "Shut the hell up." he hated when his sleep is interrupted.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura blushed as his hot breath brush her neck. "Hn?" he lazily opened his eyes and sat up, "What the hell?"

Sasuke spotted Itachi and gave him a weird look. But then he remember the event from last night.

"Looks like grouchy Sasuke is up." Itachi smirked.

"Shut up." Sakura felt herself pull away from Itachi and into the chest of a groggy and grumpy looking Sasuke.

"Today is the competition." Itachi reminded.

"What if none of us win?" a voice behind them asked Itachi tilt his head to see Suigetsu, "There's no what if, one of us will win." Itachi said.

Sasuke tighten his grip on Sakura's waist at the thought of her being kissed by another man made his Sharingan activated by itself.

Itachi smirked, his brother is growing on Sakura but on the other side he, himself is growing on Sakura too.

"Well today is the competition so why not enjoy ourselves since the competition is gonna waste so much energy." Suigetsu suggested, "Aa." both Uchiha said.

~X~

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called out. Sasuke and her are walking down the street while the rest did their own thing.

"Hn?" he tilt his head to look at her. He notice her eyes are looking everywhere, "Can we go somewhere else without clowns?" she asked hopefully.

"Why?" he stopped walking and faced her. "I have a horrible experience with clowns." she muttered looking on the ground, "Experience?" he raised an eyebrow and it has clowns? He thought clowns weren't scary at all though.

"Un."

**Flashback~**

_It was a nice summer day and a lot of events are happening, people willed the park, children played outside while laughing and running, streets were fill with cars and sidewalks fill with people._

_Then out of the blue something red and big ran to her with something sharp and shiny, Sakura took a better look and it was a clown with a knife in hand trying to kill her. She ran and ran without looking back, her mind went blink and she didn't know what was happening._

_Then all of the sudden everything went black._

_When she woke up she found herself on the hospital bed, "Doctor! She's awake!" someone shouted but Sakura sat up and ignored the nurse protest._

_"Please lay back down." a doctor about in his 20s. "What happen?" Sakura asked._

_"You were attacked by someone and when that person was about to stab you, one of your bodyguards found you before you got hurt." the doctor said._

_"Your family will be here in 2 days, they said they still have work-"_

_"Don't bother, I want to go home right now." her parents are always on a competition and was determined to win so they can have their daughter live with them but they never thought about Sakura's feelings._

_The doctor smiled, "Ah, of course... **not**..." Sakura whip her head towards the doctor and he start to peel his skin off, on the bottom his skin was pale white like wet glue._

_"KYAAAA!" the nurse screamed in horror and fainted. "Now no one will be in the way." the clown grinned showing his yellow teethes._

_"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked. "I was hired to kill you." was all the clown said and charge at her, she screeched in fear and moved out of the bed and went to the door, Sakura unlocked it easily and ran out. She tried to find people but there were none, like the hospital was empty. All the hallways are dark with no lights._

_This was like a horror movie with a craze killer trying to get it's target but it wasn't a horror movie it was real an it's not chasing it's target, it was chasing **her**._

_And now she's in a dead end with a freaky clown walking up to her, she looked at the clown and his expression was madness._

_"Hahaha, can't run now." he laughed. She backed up the wall and slid down. Now she's more frighten than anything, "W-who hired you?" she gather up her courage and asked._

_"..." the clown didn't say anything but to move his knife really fast and it was bout 2 inches away from her neck._

_**Bang!**_

_The clown widen his eyes as a bullet from a gun went through his head and fell on the ground with a loud thud, the clown muttered something._

_"My apology for being late Sakura-sama."_

_Sakura turned her gaze to the voice, "Sabastain-san..." she was so relieved that someone is here to save her, her tears fall from her eye as she sobbed, it was the most scariest thing Sakura had experienced. She flt herself being picked up but she could careless, all she wants to do is go home._

**End flashback~**

"What did the clown say?" Sasuke asked, "He said, _Rich people are destined to be targeted._"

"..Nothing's gonna happen." he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the carnival with loads of people.

~X~

How did it turn out like this? Now Sakura was in a carnival full of the one thing she is most feared; clowns.

"I don't want to be here." Sakura said with discomfort in her voice. Sasuke smirked, he wanted to play with her, "Let's go." he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, they pass by so many clowns that were staring at her.

Sasuke notice Sakura was so frighten but decided to go a little further thinking that nothing will go wrong.

They walked through a big crowd and Sasuke purposely let go of her hand, now her world came crumbling down, he hid behind one of those tent things and watched her.

There were clowns everywhere and one was next to her, she didn't dare to look next to her and meet the clowns eyes. The crowd start to separate and went into different ways leaving Sakura and the clowns by her, her body tumble in fear as the memories from the hospital night flow through her mind.

The clowns stared at her and one decided to go up to her but she flinched and backed up, Sasuke watched her took couple of steps back, _'Maybe I went too far.'_

His eyes widen as the clown walk closer to her with a smug smirk, "Ah little one, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Sakura flinched and tumble more, "What she's doing isn't your business." a deep voice said, the clown 'tsked' and signal his crew to go away and he walked away too.

"Sakura, come." Sasuke said with a bit of worry in his voice, she stared at him with fear and tear, she stepped back, she didn't dare to go near him, he might scare her again.

He took steps forward and Sakura flinched and as tears go down her cheek, she hid her eyes behind the back of her right hand, her feared form made Sasuke regret what he had done, he knew Sakura was afraid of clowns and he did a really dirty trick on her, damn he screw up big time.

"Come to me." Sasuke said to her, he frowned when he realized she was not trusting him.

She stiffen as she stared at him with terror, she then shook her head, Sasuke sighed, he couldn't blame her for not believing him because after all he made her not trust him.

He walked forward to her and she looked up at the sounding of his foot steps, her eyes were telling him not to come any closer and he did, he stopped dead on his track not wanting to scare her anymore.

"Sakura..." her attention turned to him, "I won't do it again..." he said, in his mind he told himself that he will never ever do it again. She hesitated for a moment, he continue to take steps closer to her but this time she didn't do anything but stared at him, he reach out to her and with a swift move, she was in his warm embrace.

He could still her body trembling, he hold her closer and more tighter giving her the best comfort and feeling of safety.

"I won't scare you again." Sasuke promised. He become worried as no answer was said from his pink haired beauty.

"Sakura?" no answer.

"Look at me Sakura." he growled, she flinched at his voice. Dang, he made another mistake, he knew it will take time for her to settle down from the horrifying scene that played awhile ago.

"Sakura." his voice were now softer and more gentle. She hesitated and looked up at him with big watery green eyes that could break anyone's heart.

"I won't do it again." he repeated. He could tell by her eyes that she is still afraid. "I-it was so scary..." Sakura's body start tumbling again but worst, the memories cling on to her mind.

"They are gone now. I won't let hem get close to you." he hugged her close. "I thought you left me." Sasuke clinched her more, he would never leave her, she was too innocent to be tainted by anyone, and he wont let anyone do it... not even himself. He couldn't imagine her gone, away from him and never see her again, forever.

"You stay with me until the very end." he demanded, and he won't take a no for this one, he will have a yes.

She grip his shirt and hug him closer to him, Sasuke took that as a yes.

___**Hope you enjoyed! Comment!**_

I'm back from California! I miss all of you! I had a great time!

If you're a person who wants to loss weight but either dislike, hate exercising, 'Ahem me'.

Well, you could always substitute exercising with dancing, I can never stand 5 minute of exercising, I don't know why, I think it's just not my thing so I was thinking, "Dancing also needs the person to move, sweat."

It's just the same as exercising, so why not just enjoy dancing when I can have the same result?

I hope this information helped people who doesn't like exercising! :)


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello everyone!" the announcer shouted through his mic. Itachi, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo stood in the crowd of 400 hundred Shinobi, shinobis from different nation, mission nin, hunter nin all stood there looking up at the stage where the announcer and the creator of the competition stood.

The announcer handed the mic to the creator, "As you all have heard that this year's competition will be different from the past, over the past 5 year it was the same; fight each other and whoever is the last one to stand is the winner but this year is different!"

Sasuke scan the crowd, he spotted a person he really dislike, Shiro. There were missing nins behind them and 3 Mizu Shinobis in front of them, "Where's Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"Hn." he continue to stare upon the stage.

"Do you want to see the prizes first or know the change in the competition first?" the creator shouted.

"Prize!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Well fourth prize! Please come out!" Karin came out behind the curtain wearing short shorts that could barely cover her butt and a tight above belly shirt. She cat calked, posted and winked, the first reaction from the people were,

"BLUGH!" everyone vomit everything they ate before coming to the completion. Some fainted due to her ugliness and some turned pale as a white piece of paper. Karin glared at them, they did not just do that, she was sexy and hot!

"Ahahahaha..." the creator laughed nervously and scan the crowd and only to find shinobis looking at him well more like glaring.

"Now for our grand prize..." the creator snapped his finger and the curtain opened, everyone widen their eyes.

"Grand prize is our most adorable Sakura-chan!" he shouted through the mic.

"YEAH!" the crowd stared at Sakura with hearts and admiration in their eyes. She squeezed her big white teddy bear that the face was facing the people. She was terrified, all these dangerous people are in the competition?

"KAWAII!" the crowd shouted, there's a lot word to describe this girl, she was cute, adorable, small, innocent and she sets off this feeling that makes everyone wants to protect her from danger.

"Now you have seen our grand prize... for the change in the competition, there will be scrolls that has hidden messages that will led you to your next destination, your goal is to find either Sakura or Karin and bring them back here with you." the creator pointed at Sakura and Karin.

"Whoever finds one of them first is the winner but let me warn you, they can be _anywhere_, different nation, villages, caves, anywhere."

"Any questions?"

A hand shot up, "Yes?"

"Will those two be together in one place?" the guy asked with pure curiosity and plus he only want the grand prize not the ugly piggy next to Sakura.

"Iie, they will be separated far away." the guy nodded in understanding.

"Oh one more thing, you find Karin, you can do anything with her and if you are the first one to get Sakura then come back with her but if on your way here and someone manage to steal her, you have to right to get her back by using any method."

"You will encounter many different enemies and some might not even in the competition."

Sakura scan through the crowd of all males, her eyes met Sharingan, she could still remember his trick, she avoid his eyes and looked everywhere but him.

"Who is planning on going after Karin?" the creator asked. One land raised and it was that guy who is super obsessed with Karin.

"Uh... yeah and who is after our cute Sakura-chan!" Everyone's hand raised except for Sasuke and Itachi, they didn't need to raise their hand, Sasuke already know he is going to find Sakura before anyone else.

Karin glared at the crowd and pouted, "Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun will find me first!" she shouted.

The two Uchiha'e eye twitched in disturbance. "Let's see what our prizes have to say." the creator step 5 steps back so he was standing in the middle of Sasuke and Karin. He moved the mic to Karin.

"When you find me, I'm all yours." she stuck up her breast and stuck out her butt. There were a unison of "Ew", "Gross", "The fuck?/ The hell?". She flop down the ground and batted her eyelashes, "You know you want this..." she said trying to act sexy but fail miserably.

"Now let's hear Sakura-chan!" the creator move the mic to Sakura and she stared at the crowd with her body shaking, '_what should I say?'_ she asked herself, everyone in the crowd wants to know what she sounds like and what's she gonna say.

"Uh... hi?" her small voice said.

Silence...

"CUTE!" the crowd shouted. "Please come and get your scroll to begin." the creator stepped down the stage.

Everyone stood in 4 lines each had 100 people. 4 shinobis were passing out a scroll to each person, Sakura stood between 2 and so did Karin. She hug her bear closer to her as every one of the people stared at her as they grabbed the scroll.

Then it was Sasuke's turn to grab the scroll, his Sharingan eyes met hers but she avert her eyes to somewhere else as her teddy bear cover her mouth.

Sasuke grip the scroll as he saw Sakura looking anywhere but him, _'Look at me...'_

_'Don't look anywhere else...'_

_'Don't look at any male...'_

_'Only look at me...'_

_'No one is allow to touch you...'_

_'The prize is mine...'_

_'You are mine.'_

He glared into space at having the thought of another male that was not him kissing Sakura on the cheek made his blood boil.

He was more determined to win then ever.

Sasuke will win this competition and no one is allowed kiss Sakura but him. She was his...

Sakura was Sasuke's and that will never change.

~X~

"Ready!" everyone got into a running position or some are in a about to jump into the tree position, they ready for the big competition.

"Set!" Sakura looked at the only person that was just standing there looking... straight at her. She couldn't look in Sasuke's eyes...

Karin was already going to her destination that she was suppose to hide; the bug cave.

"One last thing to keep in mind, you are the predictor and they are the pray." the creator said with a grin.

"GO!" everyone scattered and rush to the next destination that they figured out on their scroll.

Everyone even the rest of Taka already started their journey to their destination, Itachi got called by the creator to talk about something. Sasuke only stood and stared at her, "Hey! It started already! What are you waiting for!" one of the shinobi that was passing out the scrolls shouted.

Sasuke ignored him and kept on staring at Sakura, "Look at me..." he said and Sakura met his eyes.

"Wait for me."

Sakura hesitated but let out a small smile but to Sasuke that was enough, he knew she was forgiving him for his trick or whatsoever but she still hesitates.

He looked forward to the direction where he was suppose to go then turned back to her, he let out one of his sexy smirks at her.

_'I will win this game.'_

**~X~**

The young Uchiha found his first destination was Otogakure. Damn, how he hate that place so much, that snake, Orochimaru tries to get his body and he even tried to rape him in his sleep, sick bastard.

The message said, "Any auditory effect; any audible vibrational disturbance."

His dark blue cloak flow behind him as he walked, "It's Sasuke-sama!" a Oto shinobi shouted with joy.

"Your back!" another shouted.

"Come! We will celebrate!"

"Yeah! A big party!"

"Urusai, give me the scroll." he said coldly, every stopped and gulped, "W-will you come back if we give you the scroll?" a guy hesitatingly asked.

"Give me the scroll." Sasuke ordered threateningly.

"Will you come back to us?" he asked again. Sasuke flash behind the guy and slashed his neck in one swift move with his sword.

"Where is the scroll." he demanded with his patients losing.

"I-i-it's here." a little girl shuttered and walked up to Sasuke with a blush, for real? A blush at a scary time like this?

Sasuke snatched the scroll of out of her hand made his way towards the gate of Oto.

"Why won't you come back to us...?" the little girl asked.

"You all mean nothing to me." was all he said.

"We know but, why won't you come back ad live with us again, like when Orochimaru-sama was here." the little girl cried.

"There's someone waiting for me."

He can't leave Sakura, they made a promise, she will wait for him and he will win this competition, either of them can not break the promise.

**~X~**

Sasuke went through many different places, like caves, forest, desserts, in the waterfall, and now his final destination is Sunagakure, if he get that scroll then he will be able to find out where Sakura is.

He walked through the gate calmly while people quickly went in their homes, women grab their child and shut the doors, some close the windows and locked it, "What business do you have in Suna." a elder demanded glaring at him, he stood about 3 feet away from Sasuke.

"Hand over the scroll."

Not one person was in the street, the elder ordered the shinobis to stay where they are and don't come out if he didn't say so.

The creator of the competition have informed all Kages that people are gonna pass his village to get a scroll in order to find the prize. But Gaara had some important things to discuss with Tsunade so he had to leave his job to the elder.

The old man toss the scroll over to him and Sasuke turned around walked away. Shouldn't that Sabaku be watching over the village not some old geezer?

**~X~**

Sakura blankly looked up from her sitting on the big comfy couch at a choco haired man with pearl eyes and a pineapple head who had a bored look.

Tsunade informed them that Hyuga Neji and Shikamaru Nara have a mission to protect Sakura along with Kiba, Shino and two Chunin; Izumo and Kotetsu.

Why so many people in one room protecting one girl?

Well because a highly dangerous S-rank criminal is in the same room. He was once a Konoha shinobi; Uchiha Itachi.

_**Ok, right now I'm really pissed, tell me if this is unfair. **_

_**My uncle decided to be an asshole and want his house (The one we live right now) back, he even said, before he brought the house, "It's a gift for supporting my family for all these years when he needed money."**_

_**And he literally took all those words back, he now wants to move to our house and take it away from us, and I stood up, I couldn't stand him anymore, I was like, "Then where are we suppose to live?"**_

_**And he was like, "Oh, you all can live in my old boring house."**_

_**I was like, "You're taking our house away because you got bored with your house? Oh, yeah, when you get bored of my house, you're gonna take Obama's house?"**_

_**I didn't care if he was mad at me for talking back, I'm not gonna be there and just stand there and my house is about to get taken away him.**_

_**We did so many things for him and his family but right now he's not gonna repay anything that we did for him like, we help him pay the rent for his house when he first got to United States, we found a job for him, we paid for the food and electricity for them.**_

_**Oh what do we get back?**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**The last sentence he said to us was, "It's my house."**_

_**Oh! I was SO mad, I was about to punch him in his annoying face, I love my dad and mom but they sometimes can be too nice towards other people.**_

_**Then my grandparents didn't even say anything, its like What the fuck?**_

_**I know My grandpa doesn't like me and my brother a lot and he favors my little boy cousin more than us, it ain't fair, we are all his grandchild, is it because my cousin is littler? Cuter? Or because he's my uncle's son?**_

_**That's why sometimes I don't get old people, they are... how do I say this...my grandpa is bias...**_

_**He use to love me and my brother a lot and have fun with us but when that little cousin came, everything changed. Son of a bitch, he forgot all about us, he won't look at us, smile at us or even come near us, every time he sees me and my brother, his mood changes to mad or irritated.**_

_**It's like if you don't like us, then why did you even be nice to us in the first place when my cousin didn't come to the United States? It's like what did me and my brother do to get this ugly attitude of yours?**_

_**Is that fair to us or not?**_

_**I'm sorry, due to the family business and our family might be moving, the update to the next chapter might be pulled back. Sorry, I will update fastest I can when all things are settled.**_


	23. Anyone?

Sooooo... the reason I'm not updating is that I got a lot going on, school and home stuff. My family and I packing up to our new house.

Anyone want to adopt this story?

I mean I like this story and stuff but I just see to can't finish this story because I got others going on. So anyone who is nice enough to adopt it or I can just delete it.

Sorry to those people who acualy had the paient to wait for another chapter. DX


End file.
